Rose Colored Glass
by FallingInLoveInDecember
Summary: Bella fell in love with Edward who was 8 years older than her. He left the same night he was accused of murder, she ran away pregnant and alone in search of him. She found him 2 years later with a different last name, finding out he wasn't who she thought he was. The man she fell in love with was Edwards psychotic twin brother who is harming anyone standing in his way
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"I love you, Bella." He smiled crookedly. "I promise, I'll come back for you."

We hid in the trees lining my father's house. The moonlight making his green eyes sparkle.

"I don't understand why you have to go." I cried, desperate for him to stay.

"I told you, I was only here to take care of my sick Aunt. I need to go back home; I have a job waiting for me. You'll be eighteen in a few more weeks and hell or high water won't be able to keep me away."

"Can't you just wait for me here?"

"If I disappear for a while, your Dad will ease up on you. He won't be expecting you to leave with me. I promise, I'll take care of you. Once you're eighteen, he won't be able to threaten us any longer. You know you're my girl, right?"

"I know." I whimpered through my tears.

"Good." He smiled, kissing me. "I brought you something, so you won't forget me."

"I'd never forget you."

He pulled something out of his pocket and reached behind me, a thin chain draping around my neck. Looking down, I fingered the antiqued locket.

"It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are." Brushing his hand across my cheek.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but it won't be for long. We have forever waiting for us."

He gave me one last lingering kiss and ran off, disappearing into the dark woods. I hadn't known him very long, but it only took the few months we had been together for me to know I loved him. My father was wrong; he didn't know him like I did. He was furious when he found out about us, the age difference the biggest factor. I was seventeen and he was twenty-five. I didn't see anything wrong with the eight-year age gap. He treated me with respect, showed me what it was to love. My father tried finding out what he could about him, but was unsuccessful. As chief of police, he thought it his duty to know everything about anyone who passed through his town. Beside the age difference, there was also the bruises my father saw that made him forbid me from dating him. He didn't mean to hurt me; I shouldn't have pushed him as much as I had about staying here with me instead of leaving. I still had the finger shaped bruises on my arms, but I smiled over the memory of him trailing kisses over them and apologizing profusely. He still hadn't forgiven himself. Now that his Aunt was on the mend, he had to go back. He told me he owned a successful business and needed to make sure everything was still running smoothly. He talked to me endlessly about his penthouse, explaining every detail so well I could close my eyes and picture it for myself. I giggled, feeling giddy about going to live with him in just two more weeks.

I sneaked around the side of the house, climbing up the trellis to slip in through my open window so Charlie wouldn't know I had left. I was still grounded, according to him. My father didn't trust me not to see him so decided his best bet was to put me under house arrest.

"Bella?" Charlie called out with a knock on the door.

My eyes grew huge, thinking he had found me out. I kicked off my sneakers and ran my hands through my hair to make it looked mussed before opening my bedroom door.

"Dad?" I asked, feigning a yawn.

"I just got a call, there's been a murder."

"Do you know who?" I gasped.

Our town was small, everyone knew everyone else and things like this just didn't happen.

"We'll talk when I get back. I'm trusting you to follow my rules and stay inside the house while I'm gone." He narrowed his eyes at me. "I mean it Bella; I need to know you're safe while I'm working this case."

"I promise."

He must have seen the conviction in my eyes because he sighed and nodded, bidding me a goodbye as he rushed out of the house. His sirens on, the red and blue lights filling my room. Little did he know I was staying here only because _he_ had already left. Soon, I would be leaving and never look back.

I didn't tell _him_ before he left, but I hoped he would be happy about my secret.

He swept me away, had me doing things I never would have done before. He had the typical bad boy appearance. Messy hair and a devilish smile. He whispered words that made me blush, touching me in places while in public that weren't appropriate. He rode a motorcycle and dressed in torn jeans and tight t-shirts that showed off his tattoos. Looking at him, you couldn't tell he wore expensive suits to work. I didn't believe him myself till he showed me pictures to prove otherwise. I couldn't deny that his temper scared me. He turned it on and off so quickly you never knew when to expect it. He could be laughing and happy one minute, and the next his eyes were cold and a sneer covered his face. The only time he physically hurt me was when I begged him not to leave me. I was hysterical as he grabbed onto me and dragged me out of the hotel room he booked for us to use without Charlie's knowledge. He pushed me out the door and locked it. I screamed as I listened to him destroying the room from the other side of the door. My dramatics had the owner calling Charlie. Once my father saw me and the bruises, the holes from fists decorating the walls, it was over. What little acceptance Charlie tried to give us was gone.

I allowed him to take the lead in our relationship, believing that because he was older and more mature that he must know better than I did about what a man and woman did while in a serious relationship. I planned on telling him my news the night we fought about him leaving. I decided to wait till we were settled in our new life, my father no longer hanging over us. We would finally be free to love each other out in the open. I laid in bed, smiling as my eyes closed, thinking of how happy he would be when I finally told him.

X

"Where is he?"

I was woken up by my father looming over me, shaking me by my shoulders.

"Dad?"

"Where the hell is he?"

"Who?"

I was sleep disoriented, my father's behavior unforeseen.

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"You told me I couldn't see him again." I whimpered.

I didn't understand what was going on, why my father was attacking me like this.

"I'm not stupid, Isabella! He murdered that woman! If you are protecting him, keeping information from me, I will charge you with obstruction!"

I couldn't speak, my teeth rattling together as he continued to shake me.

"Please!" He begged, finally letting go of me.

I fell onto the bed in a heap, my body bouncing slightly. Was he trying to accuse him of the murder?

"He didn't do this; he couldn't hurt anyone!"

"He couldn't hurt anyone?" My father sneered. "Did you already forget about the bruises he left on you? We have proof that he murdered someone tonight! You have to tell me where he is."

"No." I murmured with a shake of my head.

Charlie was wrong. He wasn't capable of doing something so horrible.

"That's it, get dressed." He barked, stalking to my dresser and throwing clothes at me.

"I won't go anywhere with you!"

"You live under my roof and you will do whatever I tell you to do! If you won't talk to me, I'm bringing you to the station."

He left my bedroom, expecting me to get dressed. I pulled on the clothes quickly and draped my purse around my body, running to the door and locking it. I was climbing back out my window when his fists began pounding on my bedroom door. I ran from the house, listening to him scream my name. I had two hundred dollars, more than enough for a bus ticket. I didn't know his address, but knew he lived in Seattle. It shouldn't be that hard to find him.

Until it was.

* * *

The tall building I stood in front of was intimidating. It was made up of dark gray bricks and had floor to ceiling windows climbing up to the very top. I had been staring at if for the last twenty minutes as the cold wind snapped at my thin coat. It wasn't made to withstand this kind of weather, but it was the only one I was able to afford. Lathan was what was important. As long as he had what he needed, nothing else mattered. That was the reason I was now standing here, shivering in the bitter cold, trying to find the courage to step inside and find him. It's been nine months since I had last seen his face, a year and a half since he told me he had to leave but promised to come back for me. I had been alone ever since I ran away from my father, till Lathan came along anyway. Lathan deserved better than I could give him, he deserved everything that _he_ could give him. He may not want anything to do with me, to pretend he didn't know who I was, but I wouldn't allow Lathan to suffer any longer because of me. It was time his father stepped up. I sniffled, snot running from my nose from the brisk air, my mind replaying the scene that left me broken...

 _I couldn't find anything better for work than serving ice cream in a little shack on the side of a busy road. After my father kicked me out, I bought a bus ticket for Seattle. I tried to find him, but he was nowhere to be found. No one knew his name and he wasn't listed in any of the phone books I had been able to find. I needed to earn whatever money was available. It didn't matter how glamorous of a job, or undignified in this case, I needed the work. Dipping a tall cone into a cup of rainbow colored sprinkles, my body froze. The familiar twinkle of laughter filled the air around me, consuming all my senses. I would know that musical tone anywhere. I had been waiting to hear that sound for the last six months. Every night I tried to sleep in the woman's shelter, the sounds of children crying and women snoring, I would reminiscence about his laugh, his touch, the smile that melted my heart. I gave the waiting child the ice cream and called out I was going on break as I raced from the cramped building, searching for him. He was there, I couldn't see him yet but my body tingled knowingly. I could hear my heart beat, my ears ringing with the deafening sound._

 _My feet skidded to a halt. There he was. Sitting casually at a table with a beautiful woman, laughing as he fed her a scoop of his ice cream. Who was she? Did he already forget about me? What about all the promises he made? My heart broke as I watched her blow him a kiss, his head thrown back in delight. I stood there wearing jeans I had to button with a rubber band because they had become too small long ago, a dirty flannel shirt with sleeves that were tattered, the soles of my sneakers wearing down so much I could feel every rock under my feet. My stomach grumbled, only getting two meals a day. There he sat, eating ice cream while dressed in designer jeans, leather shoes that looked like they cost enough to feed me for months, a pair of sunglasses sitting casually on the top of his head. I must have made a noise because his beautiful face turned my way, his green eyes sparkling as he watched me with slight amusement, the smirk I knew so well playing in his lips._

" _Edward?" I whispered, tears already streaming from my eyes._

" _Do I know you?" He asked, showing no sign of recognition._

 _Had he truly forgotten me? All the words he whispered to me, his promises. Our shared moments and secrets. All this time I had been searching for a man who could forget me so easily?_

" _It's me." I urged desperately. "Bella."_

" _I'm sorry, have we met before?" He gave me a confused expression, shaking his head in bemusement at his date._

" _Where have you been, why haven't you come back for me?" I cried out, sobs racking my body._

" _Miss, I have no idea who you are. If this is your idea of a joke, it's really not amusing."_

" _You promised to come back for me!"_

" _Edward, let's just go." His date pleaded, looking between us nervously._

 _He gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand, assisting her to her feet._

" _Wait!' I cried out, running to him and clinging to his arm._

 _He shook me off, glancing over my body with a look of disgusted._

" _Get your hands off me!"_

 _He pushed his date into a car, stalking to the ice cream stand and making a formal complaint about my behavior to the owner before he got into the car himself, tires squealing out of the parking lot. I stood there, my body shaking, and watched the car disappear into the horizon._

 _I was fired on the spot and left once more without work. Given a check of forty-two dollars and sixty-three cents, I was told to leave the property before they called the police for trespassing. Twelve hours later I had my baby without anyone beside the doctor and nurses at my side. I was left alone, with a baby, in a very big world._

* * *

 **I wasn't going to post this story till all, or most of it, was written; I am impatient! As of now there is no update schedule.**

 **XoXo~FallingInLoveInDecember**


	2. Chapter 2

The woman's shelter was still my permanent address, never finding enough work to allow me to save for an apartment. I did every odd job I could that allowed Lathan to come with me. Unfortunately, there weren't many job opportunities that allowed a nine month old to accompany me. I met a woman named Jessica during my first stays at the shelter. Her boyfriend, Mike, got a new job and earned enough money to get them into a small one-bedroom apartment. She offered to let me stay on the couch but I declined, not wanting to mooch off of them when Mike worked so hard to have what little they did. I did eat dinner with them occasionally, allowing her to gush over Lathan at least once a week. She also babysat whenever I needed her, refusing the few dollars I tried to offer in return. She and Mike treated me like family and I was hopeful that one day I would be able to pay them back for all their kindness.

Lathan was with her now, giving me the chance to confront Edward. It was by pure coincidence that I saw him one night while helping Jessica clean the offices in this very building. One of her co-workers called in sick so she asked if I would want to fill in for her and earn some extra money. Mike agreed to keep Lathan so I could go. With a cart full of cleaning supplies and a dirty apron, I stepped into the elevator, the doors almost closing before a hand shot out to stop them.

He didn't speak to me nor glanced in my direction. I couldn't even breath when I realized it was really him. I waited for him to look at me, to explain why he acted like he had when I saw him at the ice cream shack. When he did neither of those things, I began to wonder if he truly had forgotten me. The last time he saw me I was nine months pregnant, but there was no way he could have forgotten our time together. I was inconsolable and Jessica finally got me to tell my story. I told them about our love affair, what caused me to run away from my father, and our strange interaction almost a year before. At the end of my tale, Mike was ready to find Edward and beat him senseless. I managed to talk him out of it after I promised to confront him and demand that he helps me support Lathan. Two weeks had passed since the elevator incident. I still had no idea what I was going to say, how I was supposed to act. Lord knew I wasn't above begging. I had done so many times outside of restaurants before someone chased me off or threatened to call the police. One more deep breath and I walked through the revolving doors, the warmth of the building making me shiver as the cold began to leave my body. The room reminded me of a hotel lobby. Cheerful lighting, paintings boasting scenery of the woods and meadows. I was surprised by the warm colors, fully expecting the cold look of the outside to continue to flow on the inside.

"May I help you, Miss?"

Startled, I turned to see a man in a uniform smiling warmly at me. He was freakishly tall, dark features, a blindingly white grin.

"Yes, I am looking for Edward Mason?"

"I'm sorry, there isn't anyone here by that name." He frowned. "If you go to the front desk, you will find a book that has a list of all the employees."

"Thank you." I whispered, lowering my eyes.

"Of course. Let me know if you need anything else."

I walked to where be pointed, trying not to let the obvious stares bother me. I was dressed in my best which consisted of a pair of jeans that weren't stained and a blouse that had a missing top button. I knew I didn't fit in, didn't look as if I belonged here with the expensive decor the building boasted. I skipped immediately to the M's. The man was right, there was no Edward Mason.

"Excuse me." The man was standing beside me, still offering a smile. "I was wondering if perhaps you had the wrong last name? There is no Edward Mason, but there is an Edward Cullen."

"Perhaps I heard him wrong." I stated, though I knew there wasn't a chance I had mistaken his last name.

"There aren't many Edward's in this day of age." He chuckled. "My name is Jacob; would you allow me to escort you? You need a badge to reach his floor, but I can get you to the desk where you need to check in."

"I would appreciate that, thank you."

"My pleasure."

I followed him into the same elevator I last saw Edward in, watching silently as he pressed the top floor.

"Are you a friend of his or looking for work?"

"Neither." I frowned.

"It's not any of my business." He said, falling silent for the rest of the ride.

We stepped out of the elevator and I walked behind him toward an oversized desk.

A woman with a shoulder length bob watched us approach her. Her arched brows raised in question.

"Leah, this young woman is looking for Mr. Cullen."

"Bella." I spoke up. "My name is Bella."

"I'm sorry Ma'am, Mr. Cullen is currently in a meeting."

"Could I wait for him? Please, it's important." I pleaded.

She must have seen the desperate look in my eyes because after a moment of deep thought she nodded her head.

"There is a waiting room to your left. I will inform him you are here when he returns."

"Thank you, and to you for your help, Jacob."

"Of course."

I walked into a cozy room and sat in an arm chair. I watched Jacob look around him before leaning in and giving Leah a quick kiss, whistling on his way back into the elevator. The television was on some talk show, a pile of magazines neatly organized on the coffee table before me.

"Could I offer you some coffee or tea?"

"No, thank you."

"Listen, I could get into trouble for this, but I am going to have you wait in his office. He should be there within fifteen minutes."

"I don't want to cause you any problems."

"I can tell you are desperate. Something is compelling me to help you."

My eyes watered as she watched me with concern.

"I appreciate your kindness."

"If you are in need of help, Mr. Cullen is the man you want to see. I was in a position much like you are in not that long ago."

"What?"

"I was close to becoming homeless last year. Mr. Cullen offered me a job, shortly after I met Jacob. Now, I have a steady income with a yearly raise and a wonderful fiancé. I owe all my success to a man who was kind enough to hold out a helping hand to a woman asking for handouts in front of his building."

"His?" I gasped. "This is his building?"

"You didn't know?"

"No!" I shook my head, feeling panicked. "I should go; this was all a mistake." Getting to my feet and ready to make a run for it.

"Leah, is everything alright?"

"Mr. Cullen, this young woman wishes to speak with you." Leah straightened herself, turning her back to me.

 _His voice._

He was only a few feet away from me. That knowledge only made my breathing more difficult.

"Drink this." The low voice requested, something being pressed against my lips.

With eyes closed I drank the cool water from a Styrofoam cup he was holding for me.

"You look familiar." He mused.

I opened my eyes to see him kneeling before me, a look of concentration on his face.

"Better?"

I nodded my head, tears streaming from my eyes as I stared at the face I dreamed of every night.

"Leah tells me you wish to speak with me, do you think you can walk into my office?"

I nodded once again, getting to my feet shakily.

"Please, have a seat." He gestured with his hands after we walked into his office and he shut the door behind us.

He sat at his desk, leaning back in the chair as he watched me. I studied his face, feeling like something was off. It was him, but he didn't really look like himself, his mannerism was off. His green eyes didn't look the same, the lines in his face different. His hair was shorter, his face cleanly shaved.

"You look different." Breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who- wait, I do know you! You were the girl from the ice cream place." He furrowed his brows.

"Yes."

"I am going against my better judgment and will allow you to speak before I call security. What are you doing here and how did you find me?"

"How can you speak to me like this? Why are you pretending not to know me?" I sobbed. "Edward, I've been waiting for you since you left! You promised to come back for me, but things happened that made me leave before you could. I have been looking for you ever since!"

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea who you are and I am positive we have never met besides that one incident."

"I gave birth to your son! I haven't ever given up hope! Why are you doing this to me!" I screamed, opening up my purse and searching for my wallet. "Look at him! That's your baby. I was going to tell you after you came back, when we left together." I threw the wallet at him.

Jessica had given me a picture of Lathan and I kept it behind the thin plastic ID slot. Edward glared slightly when the wallet hit his desk, but he picked it up and opened it. He stared at the picture for several seconds before looking back up at me.

"He looks just like you." I whispered with tears still flowing. "He needs you. I can't give him everything he deserves. My father, we fought and it caused me to run away the night you left. I have been looking for you ever since, living in shelters and relying on the kindness of others to make up for the meager amount of income I have been able to earn. He doesn't deserve to grow up homeless."

My voice was barely above a whisper, his face still studying me with little emotion.

"Who am I?" He finally asked when I was ready to give up.

"What?"

"Tell me my name." He barked.

"Edward Mason." I answered confusedly.

"Fuck!" He hissed, causing me to jump when he reached out.

I thought he was going to strike me but instead picked up the phone sitting on the desk.

"Jasper? Call your mother, I believe Anthony is up to his old tricks." He growled before slamming the phone down.

"You need to tell me everything." He ordered, his face menacing.

"What?"

"I need to know where we met, how, and when."

"We met in Forks, two years ago."

"Mother fucker!" He interrupted me, standing up so quickly his chair fell back.

"I don't understand, what's going on?" I asked, his back facing me.

He had his hands braced on the glass of the window behind his desk, his head hanging low.

"Keep talking. Tell me everything." He hissed.

"You were taking care of your sick Aunt, we met at the local diner where I worked part time after school."

"After school? How old are you?" He demanded, finally turning to face me.

"I was seventeen when we met."

"You can't be serious." He groaned, setting his chair upright and sitting into it heavily.

"Why do I have to tell you all of this, can you really not remember?"

"I need to know what he did while he was there. Please, keep going." He pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand, waving his other curtly.

"He?" My head was beginning to ache while trying to figure out his words.

"Me, if it makes it easier for you." He grumbled. "How long were we together before I left?"

"Almost four months. The last two we had to meet in secret after my father found out how old you were." The thought of my father made me remember why I had to run. "Edward! They think you killed her!" I almost screamed, my chest tightening in panic.

His face hardened, eyes flashing before looking almost black. This was the Edward I remembered, his quick temper and eyes that changed like a mood ring.

"Killed who?" He deadpanned.

"Your Aunt. My father accused you of murder the night you left. I wouldn't tell him where you were and ran away when he threatened to make me talk to the police."

"He couldn't find me?"

"You were already gone and I refused to tell him you left for Seattle. I know you, you couldn't hurt anyone."

"You don't know anything!" He bellowed, standing up once more and began pacing. "You were nothing more than a naive girl who got swept off her feet. He always had that talent." He scoffed.

Was he referring himself as another person again?

"Have you seen him? Does he know-" He pinched the bridge of his nose as he paused. "Do _I_ know where you are?"

"I'm sitting in front of you." I looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Before now." Looking at me as if it should have been obvious.

"No, I only saw you that one time, and a few weeks ago in the elevator. That's how I found you. My friend cleans the offices here at night and I was helping her out when a co-worker called in sick. You didn't even look at me." Unable to keep back the tremble in my voice.

The phone ringing interrupted us, Edward stalking over to it and answering.

"Cullen." He barked.

I couldn't hear what was said on the other end of the line but Edward's face turned red, his nostrils flaring.

"No one thought it important enough to inform me he was discharged? Does your mother know there was another murder?" He yelled into the receiver. "I want him found. Have the hospital records sent to my home fax, I'm leaving the office for the day."

He hung up, letting out a deep breath. He picked up my wallet that still sat on his desk and glanced at it before handing it back.

"Isabella, you need to come with me."

"Why do you act as if you have no idea who I am? I don't understand any of this." Tears beginning to fill my eyes again.

"It's not safe. If you found me, he's going to find you."

"Who?"

He stared at me unblinkingly, his lips frowning even more, if that were even possible.

"Me."


	3. Chapter 3

He threw my coat at me and laid his over his arm, pulling me out of his office before I could ask any more questions.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked once the elevators were closed and he was pulling on his coat.

"My home."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"You will if you value your life." he snarled. "Look, if come with me and I'll answer your questions."

"You'll let me leave?"

"Of course." He said, his jaw clenching.

"Okay, but only for an hour. I need to get back to my son."

He nodded, though he was no longer looking at me and now typing vigorously on his phone. I took out my own phone and sent a quick message to Jessica, telling her what was happening and asking if she would mind keeping Lathan for another hour. She assured me she was more than happy to keep Lathan and to tell me the address he took me to, threatening to call the cops if I didn't text her every fifteen minutes. I reminded her that I didn't have many more messages I could afford but promised to send her the address and let her know when I was leaving.

"Have a good evening, Mr. Cullen, Bella." Jacob bid us when we walked past him.

Edward ignored him, pulling me through the doors before I could respond. I felt bad for Jacob, who had been nothing but kind.

"That was rude of you." I commented.

"I have much more important things to deal with than appeasing one of my employees. He's paid to be polite." He snapped just as a car stopped at the curb before us.

It was the same car he had driven off in the day I confronted him at the ice cream shack. He walked around and got into the driver's seat, the valet holding my door open and waiting patiently. I was having second thoughts about leaving with Edward. He wasn't the man I fell in love with, he acted as if he didn't know me at all, and had said some disturbing things. He was clearly unstable and wanted me to leave with him. I walked to the front of the car and took a picture of the license plate before getting into the car, sending it to Jessica. Edward looked at me with a raised brow but otherwise stayed silent.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said, almost sounding amused.

"Can't be too careful." I shrugged. "How far of a drive is it?"

"Twenty minutes."

"I told my friend I'd only be gone an hour. I need to get back to Lathan and be at the shelter before they close their doors or become full."

He hummed instead of answering me, his eyes studying the road.

"We have a lot to discuss." He finally said. "I will make sure you have a place to stay tonight. Why are you staying in a homeless shelter with your son?"

"I told you, I ran away from my father. I wasn't eighteen yet when I left and I couldn't find you anywhere. I looked for weeks, my money ran out long before I found the shelter. I worked whenever I could find someone willing to hire a pregnant teenager, doing odd jobs mostly, nothing steady. When I had Lathan, I started staying at the shelter so that my baby wasn't sleeping on the streets."

"Where were you suppose to find me, exactly?"

"You said you had to leave because of your business here in Seattle, you never gave me an address. You were supposed to come back for me in two weeks but obviously I wasn't there, if you came back at all."

"Why two weeks?"

"My birthday. Once I turned eighteen, my father wouldn't be able to keep us apart."

"You said I was there to help a sick relative?"

"Yes, your aunt."

"I left once she was well, promising to come back for you." He pondered to himself. "What other reason did your father have for keeping us apart? Surly my age wasn't the only factor if you were almost eighteen."

"We fought when you told me you were coming back here without me. You asked me to stop pleading with you to stay but I didn't listen. I had just found out I was pregnant and didn't want you to go. The owner called the police because of the commotion and my father showed up. He saw the damage inside of the hotel room and forbid me to see you again."

"What type of damage?"

"You were throwing things and punching holes into the walls. When we got home my father saw the bruises on my arms you left when you dragged me out of the room."

His head snapped in my direction before returning his eyes to the road.

"How did I take the news about the baby?"

"I never got a chance to tell you. After our fight, I decided to wait till I was living in Seattle with you.

"At least he is protected." Edward said under his breath.

"What do you mean he's protected?"

"We'll talk about that inside." He said, turning off his car.

I looked out the window and saw we were now parked in front of a large apartment complex.

"I can't stay long."

"I remember. I'll make sure you get back to your son within the hour."

"I really don't know what you want from me or what all these questions mean. I only came to you for help, to give Lathan more than I am able to financially."

"Let's not talk about this till we are inside."

He stalked into the building, leaving me to scramble after him. It's seemed as if elevators were our thing as we were once more inside of one, on our way to the top floor.

"It's just as you described it." I said in awe when the doors opened and we stepped into the entrance of his apartment.

"I never discussed my living arrangement with you." He scowled slightly.

"You described every detail in depth." I responded with a frown.

"You're telling me _this_ is what I described?" His face growing red, arms thrown out as he motioned around him.

I nodded, still not understanding his behavior.

"Fuck." He hissed, once again taking out his phone and pressing it to his ear. "Jasper, he knows where I live and has apparently been inside around two years ago. Exactly how long has he been out?" He bellowed into the phone. "If anything happens, the blood will be on your mother's hands! I should have been told, asked to visit him and for _me_ to decide if he was ready to be released or not!" He hung up without waiting for a response.

"I think I deserve some sort of explanation."

"You do." He sighed. "Everything is always given to me to handle." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Let's sit and I'll give you some idea of what is going on."

I followed him into his living room and sat in a chair he motioned to with a wave of his hands.

"My name is Edward Cullen. Mason was my mother's maiden name, my middle name. I never left Seattle two years ago, it wasn't me that you met."

"Of course it was! Are you going to say I made everything up just to get out of your responsibility of taking care of Lathan?"

"Lathan is not my son. He's my nephew." His voice low while running a hand through his hair.

"You are delusional." I muttered under my breath, shaking my head. "I'm going to leave; it was a mistake to come here you."

"Stop!" He yelled when I got to my feet. "Please, sit down. I'm trying to explain."

Slowly, I took a seat again, fully prepared to make a run for it.

"When I was seventeen, my parents were murdered. I was living with my Aunt at the time, unable to handle the living situation at home. My parents' home was chaotic, at best. My brother, Anthony, was there when it happened. The police found him covered in their blood. No one could prove his innocence or his guilt. The case was left unsolved and my brother was sent to an institution shortly after. As far as I knew, until today, he was still there."

He got up and walked to a bookcase, pulling out a photo album from the lowest shelf, and handed it to me. The cover was made of brown leather, a brass C embedded in the center.

"Open it." He said quietly, lowering his eyes.

I did as he requested and looked down at the first page. A picture of two babies laying in a bassinet. Page after page, pictures of them growing up flashed before my eyes. The last one showed two identical boy standing beside two identical cars.

"My mother got a thrill out of buying two of everything." He broke the silence, seeing that I was at the end of the book. "The man that you met almost two years ago wasn't me, he was my twin brother."

I sucked in a deep breath, staring at him in disbelief.

"My brother loved to fool people, pretending to be me from kindergarten on. His name is Anthony Ryan Cullen, not Edward Mason."

"H-he lied to me?"

"Bella, Anthony is unstable." He sighed, leaning back into his chair with defeat. "He has been diagnosed with everything from bipolar to dissociative identity disorder. He has seen many doctors and none have been able to give us a clear diagnose. He appears totally competent. In relativity he has no control over his emotions which turns into erratic behavior and actions. He either can't remember certain things or pretends not to. He is able to block himself off, lie so well he can pass a polygraph."

The sudden mood changes, the irrational anger he showed for the slightest offense. His reaction to my begging him to stay. It all fit.

"Is he dangerous?" I whispered, my father's words screaming inside of my head.

"He was the only one left alive when my parents were killed. There were no suspects, no motives. Anthony lost what little control he had and was sent to the hospital where he could be monitored and not hurt himself or anyone else."

"My father... the reason I left was because he thought you-he killed a woman. He wasn't supposed to leave for another week when he showed up and told me he had to leave that night."

He closed his eyes and shook his head slightly.

"I will have it looked into. Right now, my priority is to make sure you and your son remain safe. My brother has a trust fund that I will allow you access to provided you show proof of your expenses. It was a clause my father put in. If we had a child out of wedlock, our child would receive the benefits of the money. We were to receive it when we completed college or if we had a child before that happened. Anthony didn't even finish high school so it hasn't been touched. It's enough to allow you to live comfortably for the rest of your life. It will take some time, new contracts and a DNA test to prove paternity, though I know by looking at his picture there is no chance of Lathan not being his son."

"This is too much." Overwhelmed with everything I was being told.

"I want you to stay here."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't know me; I understand why you wouldn't be comfortable living here with me. You can't deny that this would be better than a shelter though and I want to be sure you are safe till I am able to locate Anthony. I have no idea what his state of mind is right now. I can't in good conscious chance anything happening to you or your child."

I left today looking for Lathan's father and instead found him an uncle. Even though I now know they were twins, their resemblance still seemed uncanny to me. That's when I noticed Edward had rolled up the sleeves his dress shirt, his bare arms a blank canvas. That should have been a dead giveaway seeing as Anthony had a full sleeve of tattoos.

"You're right, I don't know you. You aren't who I thought you were when I walked into your building today."

"You should be counting your blessings that I am not my brother." He growled. "You will have your own room, plenty of privacy. I'll probably be at work before you even wake up and not home till late into the evening. We will more than likely simply pass by one another on my way in and out of the apartment."

"Why is it safe for you, but not me?"

"As I said, my brother is unstable. There is no telling how he will react when he realizes he has a child. We don't even know if he went back for you and found you missing or not. That too could affect his temperament. I don't know what he said or did to woo you, but I can assure you he is not who he pretended to be. Isn't it obvious enough by the name alone? He wasn't even honest with you about what he goes by. Surly you don't still harbor feelings for him after everything I've told you?" His tone condescending.

"You have no right to judge me! You don't know anything about me." Feeling the pierce of his unsaid words, the implication of what he had said, and the look he was giving me saying more than enough.

"You're right. I don't know you." He narrowed his eyes slightly. "All I know is what you have told me. You should be thankful I am offering any help at all. How do I know you don't have some ulterior motive, scheming with Anthony in some plan against me?"

"I would never-"

"Right, you wouldn't do that. Once more, I am accepting your word at face value against my better judgment. I'm trusting you to not screw me over, to not be plotting something with or without Anthony. You need to give me the same trust, accept what I decide is in your best interest and that I will keep you and your son out of harm's way. I don't know you, you don't know me, but I know my brother. What you saw was a reflection, the version anyone can look at. You have no idea what's going on inside of him, under his skin."

"You're judging me. I don't think it's in my _best interest_ to trust someone who I can feel looking down on me."

"I assure you, I am doing no such thing. If you don't want to stay here, then go. I can't do anything for you if you choose to do so. You will be leaving you and your son unprotected. If you leave, don't think you will have the same welcome you denied. I can't allow the guilt of you two being harmed to weigh on my conscious. This is why I am telling you all of this, you have to know what you are going to be walking into. You opened Pandora's box when you decided to search him out. He will find you and I can do nothing to protect you if you risk the chance of going off on your own again."

"He hasn't tried to contact me, what makes you think he will now?"

"I know my brother. He may be unpredictable but he can't stop certain impulses of his. One of which is keeping tabs on me. Now that I know he was released, there is no doubt in my mind he has been close by, watching me from the shadows."

"Do you think he knows I'm here?"

"There is always that possibility."

"I can't bring Lathan here! If there is a chance he knows I'm here, then he will know when I come back with Lathan! If he doesn't know about my baby, why give him the knowledge?"

"I'll figure it out." He shrugged, getting to his feet and walking into the kitchen with his phone to his ear. "Emmett, I need your help."


	4. Chapter 4

Edward and I were parked in the lot that belonged to Jessica and Mike's apartment complex. A man getting out of a car parked beside us once we opened our own doors.

"Isabella, this is Emmett. He will be in charge of getting Lathan inside of my building safely and hopefully unnoticed."

The man nodded at me, his expression blank. I looked him over, feeling intimidated by his height and muscle mass. He appeared cold and indifferent. I wasn't sure if I was willing to trust him with my son when I couldn't decide if I even trusted Edward or not. Everything was happening so fast, my brain unable to comprehend all the information I was given in such a short amount of time. Everything I had believed to be true turned out to be nothing more than lies. Only a few hours ago I thought Lathan and I were safe enough, looking for his father only to give him a better life than I could. Now I was told we were unsafe, that Edward, or Anthony rather, wasn't who I thought he was. Was I willing to trust this man, to believe his words without more proof than a few photos and his word? I needed to talk to Jessica, without Edward present.

Jessica answered the door with Lathan on her hips, blinking in shock at the two men hovering on either side of me.

"Jess, this is Edward and Emmett."

"So, you're Lathan's father." She raised a brow at him, puckering her lips as if she tasted something sour.

"Something like that." Edward muttered under his breath.

"Jess, can you help me pack?" I asked quickly, hoping to stall any scene she might create.

I knew she had my best interest at heart, but she held a bit of resentment toward Lathan's father for leaving me stranded, no matter how I explained the situation to her. She believed that if he had truly wanted to find us he would have and that he should have made it easier for me to locate him.

She squinted at me but nodded and walked into her bedroom, sensing my need to speak with her privately. Edward was looking around the small apartment with a slight scowl, Emmett staring straight ahead with a blank expression.

"Alright, spill." Jessica demanded, closing her bedroom door.

"He's not Edward. I mean, he is but he isn't _my_ Edward." I sighed with frustration, sitting heavily on the edge of the bed.

She sat beside me, handing Lathan over when he began to fuss and reach for me.

"Apparently Lathan's father is his twin brother, Anthony."

She raised her brows, her head falling forward, telling me to continue.

"Edward said his twin used his name and their mother's maiden name. He used all of Edward's information, everything from his job to the details of his apartment. There was no truth in anything he told me."

"Is he trying to get out of his parental duties?" She asked with outrage, getting to her feet.

"Jess, wait! He showed me pictures of them together. He really does have an identical twin brother. He even called someone named Jasper to find Anthony."

"Why would he have someone else find his brother? Doesn't he know how to reach him himself?"

"He was led to believe Anthony was still in an institution."

"Repeat that?" Her eyes widening and sitting back down beside me.

"Edward told me Anthony is bipolar and has some identity thief disorder." I shrugged, trying to remember exactly what it was he had said. "I either don't know all the details or I didn't understand him, but Anthony has been hospitalized since he was seventeen after their parents were murdered."

"Oh my God." She gasped. "Bella, did he kill his parents?"

"Edward said no one could tell either way but that he became worse and had to be sent away."

"You can't go with him! What if Edward has the same issues? Scheming some sick, twisted plan with his brother? I can't in good conscience let you and Lathan leave with him."

"I can't stay here and intrude on you and Mike, it wouldn't be fair."

"You know you are always welcome here. You're just too stubborn to accept our help."

"You have a one-bedroom apartment."

"The couch pulls out."

"Lathan and I would always be underfoot."

"Stop worrying about us, I wouldn't offer if we didn't want you here!"

"Knock-knock!" Someone called out, swinging the bedroom door open simultaneously.

A leggy blonde stood there, smiling widely at us as Jessica and I rolled our eyes to one another. She woman was slim, well-toned, and at least five feet eight inches. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, still hanging halfway down her back, and blue eyes that looked huge on her slim face.

"Hello." I greeted, sounding more like I was asking a question.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my apartment?" Jessica demanded, getting to her feet and placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm Rosalie. Edward called me, complaining you were taking too long. I think he's afraid you'll put up a fight." She tittered, looking around the room.

"Listen Blondie, Bella doesn't even know this Edward guy and I won't allow her to just ride off in the sunset with some stranger."

"Well of course she knows Edward!" Rosalie exclaimed, still holding her smile. "My husband told me she had his child." Nodding as if to support her statement.

"I don't know who your husband is, but-"

"Emmett of course." She interrupted Jessica's rant.

"Emmett is the goon." I mumbled from the corner of my mouth.

"Right." She grumbled. "Lathan isn't Edward's baby."

"Jess, I can fight my own battles."

"Of course he is! He looks just like his father." Rosalie stated, smiling at Lathan who was now dozing on my shoulder, oblivious to the drama unfolding around him.

"Rose, he isn't my child." Edward's voice filled the room, silencing us all.

He appeared from behind the open door, looking grimly at me before turning his attention to the strange woman before us who was looking at Edward with confusion.

"Edward, Emmett called me and told me about a woman and baby who he was to escort into your condo."

"This isn't the time to discuss this."

"Edward, I will call my mother if you try to deny that child his rightful place in our family! He looks just like you!"

"He's Anthony's!" He bellowed, face red and fists clenched at his side.

Rosalie's face paled and she took a step away from Edward, her hand clutching at her throat.

"No." She denied in a breathy whisper.

Edward nodded grimly, his eyes baring into hers.

"I'll explain it all to everyone later. Right now, I'm worried about their safety."

"Isn't he-"

"No." Edward's jaw clenched. "Your mother and brother failed to mention to anyone that he has been out for two and a half years."

"Wait a minute!" I finally spoke up. "That means when I met him, he had just left the hospital?"

Edward and Rosalie both stopped speaking and turned their heads in slow motion to look at me.

"Correct." Edwards voice low.

"This is insane!" Jessica spoke up. "You people need to leave; she isn't going anywhere with any of you! Bella, you can't possibly be serious about staying with this crazy ass family!"

"I need to keep them safe." Edward dead panned.

"She will be just as safe here with Mike and I as she would be with you."

"If Anthony is out there, no place is safe." Rosalie said in a whispering tone. "Bella, Edward knows Anthony. We all do. You will never be left unprotected. I know you don't know us and, with good reason, don't trust us. You and your friend have no idea the amount of danger you are in. If he finds you, there is no telling what he might do. I don't know your story or the history you have with Anthony, but he isn't stable."

It was the longest she spoke since entering the room. Losing her silly happiness and replacing it with worry and fear.

It was enough to convince me of the potential peril Anthony could prevail upon us all.

"Jess, I love you and Mike, but I can't stay here." I informed my friend, continuing before she could interrupt me. "I can't put you and Mike in potential danger by staying here. Rosalie is right, they know Anthony. They will be able to protect us all better than you and I could if left to our own devices."

"He hasn't found you since he left, why would he suddenly show up now?"

"My brother is well known to have a pattern of following my every move. There isn't a doubt in my mind that if he doesn't know yet, it won't be long till he knows where she is."

"I'm scared for you." Her bottom lip quivering.

"Me too." I admitted quietly.

"You have to promise to call me every day."

"I will."

"If anything seems off with McHottie over there, you are to call us right away. Mike and I will come get you, no matter what time it is."

"Promise." Tears prickling my eyes.

"You'll still visit and let me watch Lathan?"

"Of course."

She eyed Edward and Rosalie once more before taking a deep breath and gave me a watery smile.

"Okay." She accepted, wrapping her arms around me. "You better take care of them." She ordered at Edward from over my shoulder.

Jessica gave Lathan a kiss on top of his head and took a step back. I marveled at my baby's ability to sleep through almost anything. The only thing he would get upset and wake for was a diaper change, screaming loud enough to wake the dead.

"You'll come with us?" Rosalie asked.

"Whatever is best for Lathan."

She let out a sigh of relief, Edward looking as if he expected nothing less.

"Your belongings?" Edward asked.

"This is it." I motioned to the diaper bag and two backpacks sitting on the floor in a corner of the room.

He frowned, squinting and crinkling his nose as if offended by the scuffed up luggage.

"I told you we were homeless; we don't have much." My cheeks burning.

I felt ashamed, judged. I knew it wasn't fair to Lathan to live like we did, that I wasn't providing enough for my child. It was the reason I tried to find his father in the first place, to give Lathan a better life than I could on my own. Instead of finding his father, I found a whole heap of trouble.

"Homeless?" Rosalie asked in bewilderment.

"Before you start, I just found out about them. I wouldn't have allowed my nephew to sleep on the streets of I had known. You know me better than that, Rose."

"Grab their things." She sniffed, narrowing her eyes to study him.

"Thank Mike for me." I requested, bidding Jessica another goodbye.

Emmett buckled Lathan into a car seat that was already placed in the back of his car while I watched on nervously.

"He will be fine. I'm riding with Emmett, if Anthony is watching, Lathan will appear to be our child." Rose said, giving me a reassuring smile.

"If Anthony has truly been watching, wouldn't he know you didn't have a child?"

"Nothing can be certain. This is the only solution we can come up with that has a chance of deterring him from finding out Lathan is his son."

I glanced up and saw Jessica standing at a window, looking down at us sadly. Neither of us knew this would be the outcome when I decided today was the day to confront Lathan's father. She has been like a sister to me the past year, I felt terrible for worrying her. I felt terrible for putting Lathan's safety at risk.

On the way back to Edward's condo I couldn't stop myself from turning to look out the back window, watching Emmett follow us in his car with my baby in the back seat. Edward stayed silent, eyes glued to the road. It seemed I was now stuck with this cold man for an undetermined amount of time. Going by personalities alone, anyone would guess Anthony was the stable one and Edward the one to be cautious with, his irritableness leaving much to be desired. I could already tell he liked to be in charge and expected everyone to do as he bid without question. The way he spoke to Jasper on the phone and barely acknowledged Emmett's presence. The only one he seemed to thaw a bit for was Rosalie.

"You and I are going to go straight up. Don't look around and don't halt your steps till we are inside the elevator." His rough voice let out once the car was parked.

"What about Lathan?"

"That's why Rose came along. If Anthony truly is watching like I believe he is, he will think Lathan is their child."

"He would still see me." I frowned.

"I am hoping he either won't recognize you since it has been so long because his mind doesn't always remember details very well, or that he won't get a good look at your face. Keep your head down and let your hair fall forward." He instructed, placing a hand on my lower back and leading us into the building.

"Why are you going through all this trouble? Lathan and I aren't your responsibility." I asked once the elevator doors closed.

He squinted slightly, studying my face before answering.

"You and I have no relationship, but Lathan ties us together. Regardless of my nonexistent relationship with my brother, Lathan is my nephew. Cullen's take care of their own."

"His birth certificate states him as a Masen." I admitted without knowing why I felt it necessary."

"You can have it changed if you choose to do so. It's your decision to give him your last name or his rightful surname."

"I haven't thought that far ahead."

"You have been bombarded with information in a very short amount of time. I wouldn't think that would be your first priority. Once we find out were Anthony is, you will be able to continue your life with some semblance of normalcy."

"Normalcy?" I snickered. "Lathan's father, isn't who I thought he was. I fell in love with a fictional man. I don't even have anything waiting for me beside a homeless shelter."

He stepped out of the elevator first, leaving me to follow him.

"I told you there is a trust I will be making available to you."

"That's Lathan's money. I won't use it for my own personal gain."

He sat in one of his leather chairs, leaning back to study me once again. I noticed the burned red color of the chair blended with his hair.

"It wouldn't benefit Lathan to have a roof over his head? For you to not have to wonder where you two are going to sleep? To not wonder what you next meal is going to be or who will watch him so you can work? I appreciate you not wanting to use the money that is rightfully his, but if you aren't taking care of yourself, you can't properly take care of him."

"I have never allowed my son to go hungry!" I exclaimed with indignation.

A throat cleared and I turned around to find Emmett standing there awkwardly, Rosalie holding Lathan with a guilty expression.

"We didn't mean to interrupt." Rosalie said quietly, Emmett shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"It's fine, you didn't interrupt anything." Edward spoke in a firm, yet quiet voice, giving me a calculating look. "Your mother will be here soon with supplies anyhow."

"Supplies?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

"Where did you plan on Lathan sleeping?" He asked with slight exasperation.

"He can sleep on a bed with me. I am assuming you have a spare bedroom for us to use since you _did_ tell me we were staying here."

He narrowed his eyes even more, his jaw ticking with what I assumed was either frustration or anger.

"Yes, of course you will have your own bedroom. It isn't safe for a baby to sleep in the same bed as their parent."

I raised my head, ready to give him a peace of my mind before he interrupted me.

"My aunt is bringing a portable crib since it's too late to purchase a crib to be delivered this evening."

"Jessica had one we could have used instead of making your aunt go through to trouble of purchasing one and bringing it over."

"Trust me, it's her pleasure. She is eager to get her hands on her newest nephew."

He got to his feet and turned his back to me before even finishing his statement. I had a feeling we were going to be butting heads quite often while living under the same roof. Hopefully it wouldn't take long to find out where Anthony was and what his state of mind currently is. I couldn't deny though, even to myself, that it would be nice to have a steady roof over our heads for a while. Not having to worry about what odd job I would be able to find so as Lathan would have formula and diapers. I didn't like relying on Edward for those things, but there was a reason I searched out for Lathan's father. I needed help, I couldn't do it on my own anymore.

Emmett followed Edward out of the room into what looked like a home office and Rosalie walked over to pass me Lathan who had just woken and began calling out to me in his sleepy baby voice.

"You will love my mother." Rosalie assured. "She thinks of Edward as one of her own."

"What about Anthony? He is Lathan's father after all, not Edward."

"They were never very close." Her eyes turning sad once Anthony's name was mentioned. "He never made visits very enjoyable, making them fall far and few between. When my aunt and uncle were murdered, he was sent to a state hospital and Edward came to live with us. It didn't take them long to develop a close bond. She always tried to visit Anthony at least once a month since he refused to see her any more than that. She would never hold Lathan's parentage against him."

"What was Edward's relationship like with Anthony?"

"You will have to ask him the details. I only remember they never seemed very close. We were all so young…" Her words drifting off.

"Why is he so adamant about helping us then? We are Anthony's responsibility, not his."

"He has taken responsibility for Anthony since they were very young. Lathan is his brother's child; he would never turn his back on him or you. You were an innocent pawn in Anthony's deranged take on reality. What he told you and appeared to be were lies, but to him it was probably what he thought of as true."

"What exactly is wrong with him?"

"I've told you what we know." Edward was the one to respond to my question, reentering the room with Emmett. "No one really knows much else."

"I'm sorry for prying." Feeling embarrassed over being caught asking questions about his brother.

"You had a what you thought was a relationship with him and bore his child, it's only fair you ask about him." He stated as if it were all that simple. "Emmett and I put your bags into the bedroom you will be using."

"Mom just sent me a message, she is on her way up." Rosalie directed toward Edward.

It still felt so weird calling him Edward, now that I knew he wasn't the Edward I had known and thought of all these months.

"Bella, I'll show you to the bedroom if you like?" He asked.

I nodded and followed behind as he led the way into a long hallway. The room was larger than I expected, done up in creams and dark wood.

"It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you find it to your liking."

"As am I since I decorated the apartment." A new voice said from behind us.

I let out a small gasp and turned around quickly to find a woman standing there. She had Rose's bright blue eyes, but her hair was a shade darker than her daughter's bright blonde.

"I'm Esme, you must be Isabella and Lathan." Her smile matching the warmth of her eyes.

"Yes." Giving her a timid smile of my own.

"I can't apologize enough for the predicament you find yourself in, I fear it's all my fault."

"You are not responsible for Anthony's actions." Edward defended.

"I still should have warned you before signing for his release."

"We will discuss it later." He gave a curt nod and left the room, leaving me alone with his aunt.

"I know you have had a lot of information piled onto you today so I won't bombard you with all of my questions." Returning her attention to me. "Could I hold him while you get his things ready for bed?"

Reluctantly, I allowed her to slip her arms around my son and cuddle him close. He cooed slightly, studying the new face.

"He looks just like his father." She sighed, her eyes becoming teary. "There are bags of diapers, clothes, and formula in the living room. I wasn't sure his size or what brand you used so I guessed on both and bought multiples of different sizes and brands."

"You didn't have to do that, but thank you." I mumbled, feeling unsure.

I pulled out a new diaper and clean pair of pajama's, watching as Esme laid Lathan gently onto the bed. His feet kicked out and he instantly rolled over, getting to his knees and rocking like crazy.

"He wants to move, doesn't he?" Esme giggled over his antics.

"I don't think it will be much longer."

"Were you with Anthony for very long?" She asked, twisting her hands together nervously.

"Not for a terribly long time. Enough to fall in love and create our son." Avoiding her eyes and keeping mine on Lathan who was struggling to break free of my grasp as I dressed him.

"Esme, here's the crib." Edward announced, carrying a box into the room.

"I only bought one of those portable ones till we have time to get him a real bed."

"I'm sure it's just fine. There's no reason to buy a crib when we won't be here for much longer."

"Bella, Rosalie washed some bottles before she and Emmett left. I'll show you where everything is." Edward announced giving his aunt a chastising look.

"I have some formula in his diaper bag."

"I should be going. Do you think you can set up the crib?" She asked Edward.

"I think I can manage." His first real smile showing since I met him.

He motioned for me to enter a kitchen while he walked Esme to the door.

"Expect to be harassed within a day or two. It's the longest I can hold her back." He said, returning to the room a few minutes later.

"She didn't bother me."

"Just wait." He smirked. "I put the formula in the cupboard beside the sink." He informed me, opening up said cabinet. "There are bottles in there also. Are you hungry? I could order something to be delivered."

"Thank you. If you don't mind, I'd like to take a shower before we eat?"

"What would you like? Pizza, Asian, burger?"

"Whatever you order will be fine." Juggling Lathan on a hip while my free hand made a bottle.

"Where will Lathan go?" he asked with a frown.

"What?"

"I mean, what will you do with him while you shower?"

"I'll make a little bed with some blankets and pillows on the floor while he drinks his bottle. I'll be out before he finishes." I narrowed my eyes slightly.

Even though he didn't sound condescending, I couldn't help but feel as if I needed to justify my actions to him. He didn't look like a person who wanted for anything in his life, it made me feel less than worthy.

I didn't wait for him to respond and walked away, going back into the bedroom I was given to use. Taking a pillow off the bed, I propped it up and used a blanket to make a little chair before setting Lathan down.

"Mama will be right back." I assured him, smoothing a hand over his head.

He grinned around the nipple of his bottle, foamy milk dribbling down his chin. When I showered at the shelters, I brought Lathan in with me. It was awkward to shower with only one hand and a squirming baby but it was the only way it was possible to get us both clean. At least I knew he was safe here, nothing would happen to him during the three minutes I washed my hair and body. Like most mothers, I mastered speedy showers once I had Lathan. With the water turned off, I was able to hear the low rumble of Edwards voice and a banging noise coming from the bedroom. I wrapped my hair in a towel and tightened the belt of a robe I found hanging on the back of the door before rushing into the bedroom.

"You think that's funny, do you?" Edward asked in a teasing tone despite his frown, looking down at Lathan who was kicking away and laughing heartily.

Edward shook the crib, pushing at the sides, trying to lock them in place, causing another roar of laughter from my baby.

"You have to pull up on that little handle in middle of the crib before locking the sides." I spoke, stepping forward to help once I assured myself Lathan wasn't in any danger. Edward blinked at me in surprise.

"You're done already?"

"I wouldn't leave Lathan alone to take a lengthy shower."

"He wasn't alone; I came in to sit with him."

"You're a stranger."

"He's my nephew." He stated with irritation.

"Explain that to a baby."

He made a noise deep in his throat before returning his attention to the crib. He did as I instructed and had it set up in no time, adding the thin mattress before straightening himself.

"That doesn't look very comfortable." He frowned. "Maybe I should run out and buy a real crib."

"It will be just fine. It's late and he will be ready to sleep for the night soon."

"If you're sure." He was still eyeing the portable crib doubtfully, obviously displeased.

Lathan let out a shrill shout, bringing all attention to him. I noticed the way Edward's face softened when he looked at Lathan, in a way I had yet to see till now.

"He doesn't look ready for bed." He stated with amusement, Lathan blabbering back now that his bottle was empty.

"Another diaper, a story, and he will have heavy eyes."

Edward hummed, studied the baby a bit longer who just smiled back while chewing on his fist.

"Goodnight." He said quickly, abruptly leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

"Your uncle is a strange man." I murmured, bending to pick up my son.

Lathan fell asleep quickly, probably from all the activity that wasn't normal in his routine. I laid awake just watching his chest raise and lower till my eye lids finally drifted shut on their own accord.

* * *

 **Again, a spontaneous update because there is still no schedule. If it takes a bit for an update to show up, that simply means I am working on a new chapter so as I will always be one chapter ahead. Thank you so much for everyone's follows/favorites/reviews. There is nothing I love more than writing than reading your thoughts of what I wrote!**


	5. Chapter 5

The sounds of someone filling a coffee pot woke me the next morning. Groggily, I left a sleeping Lathan and walked out of the bedroom toward the kitchen.

"Morning." I mumbled, seeing Edward dressed more casually than he had been yesterday.

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"No." I denied, not wanting him to feel bad and change his daily routine just because of me.

With his back facing toward me while he reached up for a couple of coffee mugs, I studied his appearance more. He was dressed in dark jeans that had a worn look to them and a dark green t-shirt. His feet were bare and somehow looked sexy with his toes peeking out from the denim.

"I took a personal day but I'm use to waking up early. My body wouldn't allow me to sleep any longer."

"What time is it?"

"Seven."

"Yesterday must have worn me out. I'm usually up before now, as is Lathan."

As if hearing his name, I heard Lathan let out a cry of protest over being left alone in a strange room. By the time I had changed his diaper and put a clean outfit on him, Edward was stirring something in a pan on the stove top.

"Does he eat eggs? I made a pan of scrambled for all of us." He asked while serving a scoop of fluffy yellow eggs onto two plates. "There's toast in the warmer." He added, reaching in to grab a plate with a few golden pieces.

"Thank you." I said quietly, feeling awkward over him serving me when he sat a plate of eggs, toast, and a cup of coffee before me.

"I made a bottle. I followed the instructions on the can, I hope that's how you make them."

"You can't really mess it up." I smirked, reaching out to take the said bottle.

Lathan let out a grunt and quickly snatched the bottle from me, drinking with greedy gulps.

Edward smirked, chewing a mouthful of food while watching Lathan. We were silent as we ate, but for the first time it didn't feel awkward between us. Once Lathan finished his bottle I sat him on the floor and took both our plates to the sink to wash.

"You don't have to do that." He frowned.

"I don't mind, you cooked after all."

"Knock-knock!"

A female voice rang out from the elevator.

"Shit." Edward mumbled, jumping to his feet. "I'll be right back."

"Edward, I called the office and Leah said you weren't coming in today. Are you feeling well?"

Before he could leave the room a tall blonde entered the kitchen. I recognized her as the same female that was with him at the ice cream shack when I was pregnant.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had company." She frowned deeply, spinning on her heels and running back toward the elevators.

"Tanya, wait!" Edward called after her.

I picked up Lathan who was now on his knees, rocking with all his might, calling after Edward.

"It's not what it looks like, they are family." Their conversation echoing through the apartment.

"It doesn't matter; we aren't together any more. You have no need to explain yourself to me."

"We might be taking a break, but I respect you enough not to sleep with someone else till we decide we are officially over." His voice quiet.

I couldn't stop myself and peeked around the corner toward where they stood. His palm resting on her cheek, her eyes closed and lips trembling.

"I miss you." She whimpered, he stayed silent. "I know just as well as you do that we aren't going to reconnect. Why don't we just end it and save us both the heartache and prolonging the inevitable."

"I care for you."

"I know you do, but it isn't enough. It's been a good two years."

"I selfishly don't want to let you go."

"If I thought you could love me; I wouldn't let you." Her eyes opening to look at him with tears shining.

"I still want you in my life."

"Friends." She stated though it sounded more like a question.

"Always. Do you feel like meeting my nephew?"

"Nephew? But I thought…"

"You and I both. It's a long story." He sighed. "Either way, I recently found out I have a nephew and he and his mother are staying here for a while."

"I see." She nodded, eyes widening. "I'd be honored to meet them." She gave him a weak smile.

I felt bad for her and like an intruder on their intimate moment. I could see the love she held for Edward, showing clearly in her eyes, and the hurt over his inability to return such feelings. I glanced at Edward and couldn't see him loving anyone the way she wished he would. He wasn't unkind, he gave Lathan and I a home and seemed persistent on looking out for us, but he seemed like a loner. A man who was too accustomed of not letting others in. It made me wonder if it was the way the brothers were raised. One insane, the other aloof with his feelings. Perhaps Edward was such only because of growing up with a challenging twin. I was still new in this family and could only make assumptions.

"Bella, this is my dear friend Tanya. Tanya, this is Bella and Anthony's son, Lathan." He added with a slight dip of his head, eyes hard.

I could see the slight warning in them, telling her not to ask the questions I was sure she had on the tip of her tongue.

"Hello." Giving her the warmest smile I could manage.

"He is simply beautiful!" She exclaimed, walking over to run a couple fingers over my son's chubby cheek.

He only gave a grunting laugh before capturing her fingers into his fist, trying to bring them to his mouth to chew on.

"He looks just like you, Edward." She voiced with amazement.

Edward hummed and shoved his hands in his pockets, saying no more as he averted his eyes from his nephew. It seemed as if that observation made him slightly uncomfortable. It must be odd to not only find out you had a nephew, but to also have him look just like you. Not to forget his brother was released from an institution without his knowledge and his current location unknown.

"Esme sent me a text, she will be here soon with Rosalie and my cousin's wife, Alice." Edward offered quietly. "They are bringing over more suitable furniture for Lathan."

"I told you that wasn't necessary."

"I told you it was." He said with a shrug.

Tanya was watching us with amusement playing on her lips, struggling to hold back her smile.

"I would love a cup of coffee." She spoke, trying to break the tension Edward and I created.

Just as Edward began to speak his phone started to ring.

"I'll accompany you." I answered her, surprised when she smiled brightly and smoothly slide Lathan out of my arms, into hers.

"I've always loved children, I hope you don't mind." She spoke shyly.

"Not at all. He has no fear and goes willingly to anyone who will give him attention."

"He's a darling." She smiled, tickling Lathan under the chin. "Aren't you Lathan?" Earning her a hearty laugh.

"How long have you known Edward?"

"Our parents were good friends; we've known each other all our life."

"So you know Anthony."

"I do." She said quietly, giving a sad smile. "It's been hard for Edward. Losing his parents and suspecting his own brother. I hadn't realized that Anthony was no long staying in the hospital."

"Apparently neither did Edward." I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Her eyes widening.

"I'm not sure I should be saying anything." I scrunched my nose slightly over my mistake.

"You are the mother to his child aren't you?"

I smirked, seeing the devilish look she was giving me. I think Tanya and I will get along just fine.

"We met in my home town and it was a whirlwind romance. He left shortly after I found out I was pregnant; I didn't tell him. That's the short version."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen." Blushing.

"That means..." Her eyes growing wider by the seconds.

"I was seventeen when I found out I was pregnant."

"What about your parents? Surly they weren't happy about you dating someone eight years older than you!"

"Well, my teenage-self use to say seven and half year age gap." I smirked. "My father tried to keep us separated, but no one could stop me back then."

"You loved him, I can tell. Did he tell you where he had been?"

"No. He didn't even tell me his real name."

"What?" Her voice high pitched, echoing against the walls around us. "How in the world did you find Edward then?"

"Anthony told me his name was Edward Masen."

"Oh no." She murmured under her breath.

"I saw Edward once when I was pregnant, you were there."

"That's right, I remember you now! I can't believe how we acted, what you must have thought thinking that he was _your_ Edward."

"I had run away from home the night he left, quickly running out of money during my search for Edward Masen. I couldn't understand why I didn't find him when he told me all about his successful business and beautiful home. I figured someone should have known who he was. I worked odd jobs, lived in shelters after I had my son. That's how I met Edward."

"At a shelter?"

"No," I giggled a bit. "My friend Jessica works for the agency that cleans Edward's building every night. One evening I came with her because someone was sick. I saw Edward and he didn't even give me a second glance. I was devastated and after explaining everything to my friends, they convinced me to confront him. That was yesterday."

"Wow." She leaned back in shock, Lathan busy playing with the pearl necklace she had on. "Why did you stay in shelters instead of returning to your home?"

"My father is a hard man. He probably would have slammed the door in my face." I continued when I saw the look of horror on her face. "He wasn't a cruel man, just set in his ways. I was expected to obey. I couldn't go back after running away, with a baby from the man he forbid me to see, the man he believes committed a murder. He probably believes I ran away as to protect the man I loved since I refused to talk to the police about his location that night. My father grew angry when I wouldn't tell him where Edward was so he was bringing me to the police station. I refused to believe Edward would do something like that, so I ran off with what little cash I had, thinking I would find him soon."

Edward, Anthony. Changing their names continually in my mind and speech was making my head hurt.

"You have to be kidding me!"

Tanya and I both jumped at the sound of Edward's voice echoing throughout the apartment. The anger he was feeling more than apparent.

"Isabella!" His voice sounded closer, quick and heavy footsteps announcing his approach before he became visible. His eyes looked wild, his hair standing on end as if he had been pulling on it.

"Tanya, my Aunt will be here soon. Can you stay here with her and the baby till they arrive?"

"Of course, is everything alright?"

"No!" He bellowed, closing his eyes and throwing his head back so that his face was lifted toward the ceiling.

He took a deep breath before lowering his head and reopening his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. Emmett will also be here any minute."

Before he could say anything else, the elevator announced someone's arrival.

"That should be him now." Edward mumbled under his breath and turned to walk into the entryway.

"I was hoping I would catch you before you left for the office and made a scene. He must have found out somehow that I realized it wasn't you, he took off while I was on the phone with you."

A man I hadn't seen before was speaking rapidly, pacing slightly in front of the elevator. He had dark blond hair that was longer than what was considered fashionable, tied up in a bun on the back of his head. He was as tall as Edward, though lankier and with cheek bones that almost made him look too skinny.

"How the hell did you get up here?" Edward demanded with narrowed eyes that followed the man's movements.

"You gave me the code when you first moved in, remember? I've just never have had the need to use it before now."

"Remind me to change it, too many people have access to my home." Edward growled.

I felt out of my element, trying to figure out the missing piece of the puzzle. I didn't know what had Edward so worked up, who this man was, and where I fit into it all.

"Edward, what's going on? Is it Anthony?" I finally found my voice and managed to ask.

"This is my cousin, Jasper. He called the office to speak with me. Imagine his surprise when he hung up after a lengthy conversation with me discussing Anthony, only to receive a text from me informing him I would be at home today if he needed to reach me."

"He was at your office?" I gasped.

"It appears so. I need to call Leah and get more information." He said hurriedly, leaving the room with all of us staring after him.

"Forgive his abruptness. He isn't normally like this. Everything he has been made aware of has made him edgy." The man named Jasper said quietly. "As Edward impolitely introduced a moment ago, I'm Jasper."

"Bella." I accepted his offered hand and shook it briefly before pulling back and reaching out to take my son from a still silent Tanya.

"I think I should leave; this is a family matter." She spoke shakily. "Bella, if you ever need anything, Edward knows my number."

I gave her a nod of acknowledgement even though it wasn't necessary because she didn't wait for my response, rushing into the elevator and vanishing from sight.

"She isn't very fond of me." Jasper frowned.

"Why not? She seems nice enough."

"She is." He agreed. "Tanya has a heart of gold, but she was never meant for Edward. He is a moody bastard, needs someone who can keep control of him better than she was able to. She is too soft spoken and timid for my cousin."

An awkward silence followed, both of us shifting our eyes around the room.

"Why don't you see where Edward went off to? My mother should be on her way up and I promised to help her set up the crib."

"I don't know if I should bother him."

"If he will allow anyone to stop his own self destruction, it would be you."

"Self-destruction?"

"Who do you think he blames the mess Anthony created on? He might say me for not telling him Anthony left the hospital, but I know who he really thinks is at fault. Just go sit with him, assure him that you and the baby are safe. For the moment at least."

He was so odd, even his words. He appeared to be socially awkward. The three cousins clashed considerably. Edward seemed disconsolate, Jasper not even aware of how awkward he made himself seem, and Anthony had been nothing but charming; a light to a mosquito. I was the said insect he drew in, gullibly believing every word he said without question.

I left Jasper, who now appeared to be mumbling under his breath to himself, and went in search of Edward just as he suggested. I found him in his office, seated behind his desk with a dejected look upon his face.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No, please, take a seat." He murmured without meeting my eyes.

"I want to apologize for being an inconvenience to you. You have no obligation toward Lathan and I, yet you are doing all you can to insure our safety."

"You _are_ my obligation." He huffed quietly.

"No, we aren't. Regardless of what you think or feel, we are not your responsibility. You are taking Anthony's burdens on as your own, that isn't fair to you."

"Nothing about my life as ever been fair. As far back as I can remember, I have always been making up for Anthony's wrong doings. I may not do the deeds, but I pay just the same as if I had."

"I think Lathan and I should move in with Jess and Mike. She offered me a place to stay and then we would be out of your way."

"No."

"No? Are you my appointed guardian now? I am no an underage teenager. I don't have to take orders from you or my father."

What was it that made us clash and argue with almost every conversation we had?

"I apologize if that is how I have made you feel." His voice lowered, eyes softening. "My brother took advantage of you. I will admit, if it weren't for Lathan, we wouldn't be having this conversation. There is a child involved though, and it complicates things. Lathan ties you to Anthony, which also ties you to me. I know that when, not if, he finds out about his child, there is no guessing of what his actions might be. There is no guarantee of anything other than you two will be at risk"

"It shouldn't fall upon your shoulders."

"You're right, it shouldn't; but it does. It always has."

"Jasper suggested I come look for you." Trying to change the subject.

"I suppose you got a taste of Jasper in full form."

"As in?"

"He isn't use to being around people. He works behind a computer with little social interaction. He has developed a recent habit of being reclusive."

"For how long?"

He surly didn't act like it was a recent habit.

"Three years now. His wife is amazing; I think you will like her. Still, I can't help but think she treats him more as a child than a husband. Perhaps that's why they haven't had any of their own."

"You don't like him?"

"I didn't say that. I'm actually quite fond of him. He has been a confidant since my parents were murdered."

"Did you talk to Leah?" I asked after clearing my throat.

"Yes. Apparently twenty minutes after I called in, Anthony showed up. Since she has no idea I have a twin brother, she didn't know enough to question my sudden appearance and weak excuse he gave her. He played his part well, always has."

"I know that from personal experience." I grimaced.

"Yes, well." He cleared his throat.

"I know you think I must be some dumb girl-"

"I think nothing of the sort."

"I can feel you judging me since the first time we spoke in your office."

"I'm not judging you."

"So you didn't look down on me for living in a shelter with your nephew?"

"I wouldn't say I look down on you for it, I just don't like it. I am going to do everything in my power to make sure you never have to do that again. You and Lathan will be taken care of from this day on. It will be my duty to make sure neither of you lack or want for anything."

"That isn't realistic. I refuse to think I woke up as a struggling mother yesterday, to wake up today in a fairytale of happily ever after."

"This is no fairy tale, I assure you. You entered a nightmare."

There was a commotion from outside the office, causing both of us to startle.

"That must be the rest of the family."

Neither of us moved to greet them, staring at each other silently.

"I get the feeling you don't care for me and I have no one to blame but myself. I am not an easy man, as I am sure you have noticed. I won't sugar coat things, and more often than not I am too blunt. I can assure you that I will do whatever I can to find my brother and make sure you and Lathan don't fall into his hands."

Before I could respond the phone rang once more.

"Leah, did you find anything?" He greeted after looking at the caller ID. "Thanks. I am going to work on a safe word, we will pass it in greeting each morning. If I don't say it, I want you to try calling me on my cell phone. Don't apologize, you had no idea. I'll talk to you later."

"Safe word?"

"I need to find a way to make sure she knows if it's me or not. After this morning, who knows when Anthony is going to make another appearance."

"If he has only been watching, why this sudden move on his part?"

"I think it's his way of letting us know that he knows."

My eyes grew round, his gaze holding mine. The air almost crackled with our tension.


	6. Chapter 6

The week seemed to drag. After Anthony showed up at Edward's office, Edward refused to stay home another day. He feared Anthony would find a way around Leah who now knew and would show up again, find something in his office that would give him access to his apartment or the people close to him. Luckily there was no sign of Lathan or I there since everything happened so fast, but Edward wasn't taking any chances.

He refused to allow me to leave the apartment without him, and since he was now back at work, that meant I hadn't stepped outside since the day he brought us here. I was going stir crazy. There was only so much I could clean, television I could watch, and Lathan didn't give me very much time to attempt a search of his bookshelves. I couldn't even cook dinners since most of his pantry items were for quick meals. I was growing weary of sandwiches and salads.

Edward and I spoke very little. He left just as promised, before I woke, and returned to sit silently together as we ate and then left to shower and go hide in his office till he decided to go to his own bedroom. I did notice the change in Lathan, the way he perked up when Edward walked through the door and Edward's response of smiles and a soft conversation for my baby. He in fact confided with Lathan more than he did me. He would discuss his day while making ridiculous faces, his eyes never making contact with me. I was able to get some information out of him, but not much.

I knew that Leah and Jacob now knew of Anthony. Jacob was promoted and was working in the security office, his job was strictly to keep an eye out for Anthony. The security footage from the day he showed up at the office only showed just that, him arriving and leaving. There were no signs of which direction he came from, if he was on foot, cab, or a car of his own. He even had the nerve to raise his hand in greeting and a tip of his head at the camera as he left. Edward informed me of the last tidbit with much indignation. So far nothing has been detected as missing from the office, the computer history cleared; there was no clue as to what he was doing there. There also hasn't been any other sighting of him nor has he made any contact with any of us. I couldn't even describe what I felt knowing he was out there, somewhere close by. Watching and waiting. The questions never ending. Did he know I was here? Did he know about Lathan? Was he going to come for us? Was he insane enough to actually harm any of us?

The sound of the elevator brought me out of my dark thoughts, cueing that Edward was home. Lathan was already asleep in his new crib. I got up from my seat on the couch and stood there, waiting for him to appear. He did seconds later, one hand undoing his tie while the other threw his bag onto an empty chair.

"You can't keep me in this prison forever." I blurted without thinking, immediately feeling guilty over ambushing him as soon as he got home.

"Excuse me?" He blinked in surprise, seeing me for the first time.

"I'm losing my mind; cabin fever is slowly seeping in."

"You know it isn't safe right now." He frowned and continued his previously halted steps.

"Don't walk away from me!"

"I have had a long day; I am in no mood for dramatics." He responded with a bored voice.

"Dramatics?" I shrieked, even cringing myself over the way I sounded.

We glared at each other for a few moments before I stomped off to my room. Once there I grabbed my bag from the closet and began shoving clothes from dresser into it. In my haste, I didn't hear Edward enter the room.

"What are you doing?"

His hand gripped my upper arm, turning me to face him. I gasped out from the sound of his voice and the contact.

"I'm leaving."

"Didn't we already decide you weren't going anywhere?" He growled.

"Lower your voice, Lathan is sleeping."

He looked toward the crib and pulled on me, dragging me from the room. I was swatting at his hand, looking ridiculous, I'm sure.

"Get your hands off of me!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

His hands fell immediately, a flash of horror showing in his eyes before he could mask it. It wasn't what I expected, he truly didn't force me from the room and his grip had been loose enough for me to pull free if I had so inclined. His brother never appeared ashamed over his actions when he did much worse. Anthony would freely show his anger to anyone near, regret not even a consideration.

"There isn't even a red mark." Lowering my voice, feeling more calm just from that one display of remorse.

"What do you want?" He asked softly, his eyes now pleading with me to open up to him.

I paused, not sure what exactly he was asking.

"What do you want, Isabella?"

"I want my life back."

"This is your life now. Tell me what I can do to make it easier for you."

"Why?"

"I haven't thought about how hard this must be on you, I am trying to rectify that. Tell me how I can make you happy."

"Grocery shopping." I blurted, once more reacting before thinking.

Edward brought out several things in me that weren't common in my interaction with people. My temper was number one. Also, a case of foot in mouth.

"Grocery shopping?" He asked, one corner of his mouth lifting in amusement.

"Your food selection is limited at best. I am sick of sandwiches and salad."

I jumped in shock as he threw his head back and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You." He breathed out, looking at me once more, this time with eyes sparkling. "I hope you aren't expecting me to cook. There is a reason my fridge is stocked with lunch meat and vegetables."

"No, I want to start cooking dinner."

"I won't deny myself the luxury of a home cooked meal." He chuckled. "We will grocery shop in the morning, then."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to leave the house?"

"We'll figure it out. The top drawer of my desk is a filing cabinet, you'll find a folder for take-out menus. Order us something for dinner while I shower."

He walked away shaking his head, presumably still laughing at me.

An hour later we sat at his coffee table, an open pizza box between us and our hands full of cards.

"I have a six, seven, and nine."

"You truly don't know how to play cards, do you?" I giggled, throwing my hand down for him to see.

"What was your first clue?" Giving me a wide smile and sliding over the pile of chocolate candies we were betting with.

"Oh well, more chocolate for me."

"Didn't your mother teach you it was polite to share?" He asked, snatching a handful from my pile as I swatted at his hands.

"I don't have a mother." I scowled as he threw the entire amount into his mouth. "Don't you know you are supposed to eat them one at a time?"

"I'm sorry." His mood sobering.

"You should be, you must savor the flavor and eat them by color."

"I meant about your mother." He scowled, throwing a chocolate at me.

"Oh, no worries. She wasn't around long enough to miss." I shrugged.

"I don't know if you are lucky or not."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You can't miss your mother." He shrugged.

 _Of course._

"It must have been hard losing both your parents at once, having your life uprooted at that age."

"My life was uprooted repeatedly my whole life for the simple fact that Anthony was my brother."

"Now you're stuck with me because I was a naïve little girl."

I was looking down at my hands but after several paused moments of silence from him, I chanced a look up. I watched him studying me from beneath my lashes, wondering what he was thinking.

"I don't think that." He finally said.

"What _do_ you think?" I dared to ask.

"That he was the most gorgeous man you had ever seen and fell mercifully at his feet." He grinned wickedly, throwing another candy at me.

"Are you fishing for compliments, Mr. Cullen?" A smile finally breaking through.

"That depends if you are handing them out."

"You want to hear me admit how incredibly good looking you are?"

"I do have good genes."

"You know how twisted you sound? Saying I was attracted to your brothers looks, and in return, I must think you are irresistible?"

"Well, when you put it that way." He frowned. "How did he win you over, of you don't mind me asking?"

"I was young and impressionable; he was the older man. Forbidden fruit, if you will." I smiled, remembering the first time I saw Anthony. "I was working at the only diner in my small town, and in walks this handsome man. He was scowling, much like you do most of the time." I added with a sly smile earning me a light chuckle. "His eyes met mine, and it was as if time froze. He sat at a table in my section and I had to work myself up just to go over and ask what he would like to order. He was what most teenage girls fantasize about. Good looking with the bad boy appearance. Messy hair, tattoos, and piercings. When I returned with his food, I ended up sitting across from him in the booth and we talked the night away. My shift ended and I told him I normally walk home. He insisted on escorting me and without a second thought I was on the back of his motorcycle, uncaring of where he was taking me. We spent the night in a grassy field looking up at the stars, giving our life stories. I now know that his was all make believe, a fantasy." I frowned.

"What did he tell you?" Edward asked softly, looking truly interested in my story.

"How he was an outcast as a child, never fitting in socially. It opened my heart up to him because I was much the same. My grandmother used to tell me I was an old soul." I smiled. "He said he left home after graduating and worked his ass off to pay for college, creating a business he could be proud of. That he held benefit dinners to earn money for families in need, took people off the streets and gave them jobs. He told me he was alone in the world, with no one to love him. Those words too drew me in. I had plans to join the peace core before I met him. I volunteered at homeless shelters, never dreaming that I would be in need on them in the future. I grew up feeling like an outcast. I wouldn't say I had no friends, I did have a few good ones, but I never fit in. I didn't live that high school cliché normal people did. I didn't have interest in boys, parties, or fitting in. I was quite content with my books, school, and the few friends I had. I never knew my mother, and my father was always working. From a very young age I was looking after myself. Your apartment, Anthony had to have been here at one point. He described everything. He talked about how proud he was of himself for achieving each thing, acquiring items one at a time till he had a home he could be proud of."

"What he told you wasn't all lies." Edward said quietly. "I was an outcast, though not for the reasons he gave you. I never fit in because I had a brother who created nothing but chaos. I was constantly trying to fix his mistakes. My parents unknowingly put that burden upon me. If he got caught doing something wrong at school, I was asked why I hadn't kept an eye on him. I focused all of my attentions on Anthony, making sure he wasn't doing anything that would get us both into trouble. I was that freaky Cullen kid. The one with a weird brother. If I wasn't watching after him, I was studying. I actually graduated a year early. He lied though, he had love. My parents doted on us, giving him much of the attention. I can't blame them; he didn't really give them a choice. I was the good one, obedient and quiet. He was the loud one who needed them to stay on top of him at all times. Much like you, I learned to take care of myself at a young age. I couldn't take it anymore and moved in with my Aunt and Uncle when I was fifteen. I graduated right after my parent's murder and completed college a few years later. He is right, I do have fund raisers to help out families in need and I have been known to give out jobs to those who need them, regardless if there is a position open or not. This apartment was furnished in a matter of weeks though, and by my Aunt. It's more of a luxury. I inherited my parents' home and have yet to decide to either sell or hang on to it."

"Why do you feel the need to help others as you do?"

"I don't really know." He shrugged, his foot resting on the couch so that his knee was raised and an arm draped over it.

"Am I just another cause?"

"No." He didn't hesitate with his answer, his eyes intense. "You're just Bella."

"Jest Bella?"

"Just Bella." He echoed with a slight nod.

We were quiet, each of us playing with the candy instead of eating it.

"I should get to bed; Lathan will be up early."

"Tomorrow is Saturday and I usually work half days."

"Alright."

"I was wondering if you would want to do that grocery trip in the morning, if I took the day off?"

"You don't need to go out of your way, Edward. I'm sorry for bombarding you like that as soon as you got home."

"I'd like to, if you still want to, that is."

"Really?"

"Like I said, I'm looking forward to a home cooked meal." He smiled. "I usually only get them once a week when I go to Esme's for brunch. My family usually gets together every Sunday; would you like to go this weekend?"

"I'd love that."

"Great." Giving me a bright smile.

"Good night Edward." I called out as I left the room.

He didn't respond, but I could feel his eyes following me down the hall.

* * *

"Edward, you didn't have to do this." I scowled, looking at all the bags he was shoving inside of his car.

"You and Lathan need more clothing, there is no telling how long you will be staying with me." He grunted, pushing even more in.

"This isn't all going to fit. The car seat isn't even in yet."

"It will fit!" He growled, trying unsuccessfully to shut the trunk. "Damn it." He cursed.

"You also bought way too much food. I don't even think you were looking at what you were throwing into the cart. You do realize there are only two of us eating, right? There was no need for two carts."

"Will you stop your rambling and help me out?" His voice exasperated.

I rolled my eyes and took out my elastic head band.

"Here, use this to tie the trunk closed. I will shove as much as I can under my feet."

"There's my smart girl." He hummed, getting to work on the trunk.

Lathan let out a squeal, his feet kicking out from the stroller he sat in. Edward pulled it out of the trunk once we reached the strip mall, surprising me. I don't think he thought of how he was going to make that fit also yet.

"This is your fault for having such a small car." I frowned, trying to keep the humor from my voice.

I was enjoying myself entirely too much. I seemed to have developed a habit of annoying him for my own amusement.

"I wasn't exactly planning on becoming a family man overnight!" He exclaimed. "Though now that you brought it up, I think we will stop and check out some SUV's."

"Edward, no. You are not buying an overpriced vehicle just for us! You don't even know if you will need it for much longer!"

"There is no rush, even after we find Anthony. You are welcome to stay with me as long as you wish." He said, growing serious. "Besides, I will always want Lathan in my life. I should get something easier to get him in and out of."

"Lathan?"

"He's my nephew. Even if you leave, I'm going to stick around." He shrugged, as if it were no big deal as the tears welled up in my eyes.

"Shit Bella, are you crying?"

"No, yes. I'm fine." Waving my hands like a lunatic.

"If you don't want an SUV, we can look at mini vans." He tried to comfort me, rushing to my side and rubbing my back.

I let out a hiccupping laugh.

"Minivan?"

"Well, _I_ don't want a fucking van, but we can get one for you. I'll still get something else, I'm quite fond of Tahoe's."

"You are not buying me a car."

"You can't possibly think public transportation in the city is safe enough for my nephew." He argued after me as I walked away to try and fit Lathan's car seat in the back of his tiny car, cursing him under my breath.

"There is nothing wrong with the bus, don't be a snob!" I got in and slammed the door shut before he could respond, cracking a smile when he lowered to glare at me through the closed window.


	7. Chapter 7

I was dreaming of him again.

His smile still haunted my dreams, even though I now knew that they held nothing but false promises. I struggled with my subconscious, stuck between the two worlds of dream and reality.

" _I love you, Bella."_

" _You don't."_

" _You know I do."_

 _His lips ever so gently brushing across mine, soft and full, just as I remembered._

My eyes finally fluttered open, a single tear escaping. There was a blurred shadow hovering over me, sleep masking my vision and leaving me unfocused.

Slowly, the figure raised. I watched unblinkingly as it walked out of my room, turning when reaching the doorway to look back at me once. The window in my bedroom let in just a hint of light as the ceiling fan caused the curtains to flutter, a catch of moonlight highlighting what was previously only blackness. The sight of a tattooed arm causing me to immediately scream out.

"Bella!"

I felt strong hands grip my trembling shoulders.

"No!" I fought against my attacker, struggling to break free.

"Stop! Bella, it's Edward. Please, calm down!"

My eyes finally opened, my previously flailing hands stilling and falling to rest on his forearms. I was breathing heavily, the adrenaline leaving my body and making me feel shaky and weak.

"Edward?" I whimpered.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently, sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands still holding onto me.

"A-Anthony." I shuddered. "It was just a dream, I'm sorry I woke you."

"Tell me." His voice a whisper, his hands now moving gently up and down my forearms.

"It was so strange. I was dreaming about him and I woke to someone leaning over the bed, watching me. They must have noticed I was awake because they left the room, but not before I caught a glimpse of their arm. It was Anthony, his tattoos. I must have actually woke when I began screaming. It all felt so real." I shuddered.

Edward was silent, the flickering curtains giving me interrupted viewings of his face. His eyes were dark, his lips a tight, straight line.

"Edward?"

"You're safe." Was all he said.

I watched as he shook his head slightly, his hands dropping from my body.

"Would you like me to check the house?"

"No, I'm okay now." Not wanting to trouble him any further.

I laid back onto the bed, cuddling the blankets under my chin.

"Goodnight." He whispered, still not getting up off the bed.

My eyes were burning with the need to close, my eye lids finally growing heavy enough I could no longer force them open. Just as sleep once more consumed me, I felt the brush of a hand smoothing the hair off of my face and being tucked behind me ear.

When I woke again daylight was struggling to shine through the curtains. Lathan let out a gurgle, informing me of what finally drew me from my sleep and that he was ready for his morning bottle.

"Good morning my little sunshine." I sang, getting out of bed and walking over to him.

He smiled back and bounced from where he was holding himself up, his little fists gripping the edge of the crib. I swept him up into my arms and opened the bedroom door, only to halt just as my feet took their first step into the hallway. Edward was propped against the wall across from my bedroom, his head hanging low, chest rising slowly in deep sleep. I wouldn't call it snoring, but his measured breathing could be heard as he slept, unknowing that he was being watched.

His hair was disheveled, wearing nothing but a pair of rumbled sleep pants. Unconsciously, my eyes took in the sight of his bare chest, noticing for the first time the hard muscles sculpted on his body. He and Anthony may be identical, but their built differed slightly. Anthony hadn't lacked in physique, but neither did he have Edwards strength. It was obvious that Edward took care of himself, had earned his body from hard work. No wonder he ate so many salads, I snickered to myself.

It was then that I realized I was comparing the two brothers, ogling a sleeping man, a man who was my child's uncle. It was also then that I realized his eyes were now open and watching mine curiously.

"I didn't mean to wake you." I blurted hurriedly, my eyes glancing away just as quickly.

"I don't think it would take much to wake me, it's not exactly comfortable here on the floor." He groaned, cracking his head side to side.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor, anyway?"

It was his turn to darken, his cheeks flushing over my question.

Instead of answering me, he got to his feet and gave Lathan a little smile.

"Morning, Buddy. Did you wake your Momma?" He asked, taking him from my arms without thought as Lathan chanted my name over and over again.

"He needs a diaper change still; I ran out of the ones in the bedroom."

"There is another pack in the hall closet." He said absently, already making his way to the said closet and pulling them off of the high shelf. "Let's get you out of that soggy mess while your mother cooks us oatmeal." He told my son.

"Oatmeal?" I questioned, a brow raising in humor.

"We bought fresh blueberries yesterday, I think he will enjoy those this morning." He called over his shoulder, already laying a kicking Lathan down on a blanket that lay on the floor.

Lathan promptly rolled over and did his best to get away, army crawling as fast as he could, only for Edward to pull him back and cause a fit of giggles.

I watched them, Lathan trying to get away and Edward catching him with a playful 'get back here' for a few moments before I went to the kitchen and cook the requested oats.

"Aren't we having brunch with your family today?" I asked, watching him spoon another bite of cooled oatmeal into Lathan's waiting mouth.

Lathan gummed till half ended up dribbling down his chin, causing Edward to laugh as he caught it with a spoon before it fell to Lathan's pajama's.

"We are, but we don't normally eat till an hour or so before lunch time. I can't go that long being hungry or I will become unbearable to be around."

"How does that differ from your normal day to day personality?"

"Hardy, har-har." Giving me a mean mug.

"Since you have taken on the task of feeding Lathan this morning, I am going to shower and will clean him up while you get ready."

"Go on, we're fine here." His eyes never leaving Lathan, giving another laugh when he blew a raspberry, oatmeal flying everywhere.

Edward and I might have begun the start of developing some sort of civil relationship, but he and Lathan were on a whole other level. It was clear that that truly enjoyed one another.

"Where is everyone?" Edward frowned when we stepped through the doorway of his Aunt's house.

It was eerily quiet, his words echoing. I looked around and appreciated the warm colors Esme had used to decorate her home, it felt welcoming. I followed Edward as he walked further inside. His feet halted, causing me to almost run into him. Everyone was in what appeared to be a family room, sitting on couches and chairs, staring at Edward expectantly. There was a man standing in middle of the room, staring at him with a wide smile that I found familiar. He was in a uniform and he silently opened his arms wide.

"Carlisle." Edward breathed, quickly rushing forward and embracing the man.

Lathan let out a squeal of protest as he was squished between them, still in one of Edward's arms.

"Sorry, Buddy." Edward chuckled, wiping at his eyes. "When did you get back? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Last night, and it was a surprise for everyone." The man chuckled. "How much have I missed?" He asked, lifting a brow and lowering his head pointedly at my son.

"Let me take him." I murmured, slipping Lathan out of Edward's arms.

He frowned but allowed me to take my son.

"This is Bella and Lathan." Edward smiled, running one knuckle across my son's chubby cheek.

"What am I missing?" The man asked with humor lacing his voice

"Bella, this is my Uncle Carlisle, Esme's husband." He directed at me, ignoring his Uncle's questions.

"It's nice to meet you." I said quietly.

I could see the resemblance, how much he, Anthony, and Edward looked like one another. The coloring differed, his hair a light blonde instead of the red coloring, and eyes bright blue in replace of the green. Other than that, he could have passed as Edward's brother.

"I'd like to talk privately with you." Edward requested.

His uncle nodded and Edward gave Lathan a kiss on the top of his head before they left the room together.

"I'm so glad you came! It's a very happy day in this home today." Esme hummed, happiness radiating from her.

She came forward and gave me a hug, Rose jumping to her feet and requesting Lathan before her mother could.

"My father has been gone for almost a year." Jasper spoke. "He wasn't supposed to be back for another month."

"Gone?"

"He was deployed." Jasper nodded before returning his attention to some puzzle book he was working on.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and shook her head, a smile playing on her lips.

"He surprised us late last night and we thought it would be fun to surprise Edward also." Esme smiled. "I can't wait for him to get to know you and Lathan. I thought it best he hears it all from Edward."

"What if he doesn't like me? He might not want us around; we are putting you all at risk." I worried.

"Nonsense, you are family, Bella." Esme assured, giving me another hug.

"Jasper, put the book down and come help me start the grill." Emmett called out loudly, startling everyone but Jasper. "Jasper!"

"Alright, alright." Jasper scowled.

Alice patted his knee and urged him with a little push of her hands.

"We can work on that together at home." She smiled.

"You are a saint with him." Esme told Alice once he left the room.

"He's perfect." She sang, springing to her feet to tickle Lathan's stomach who was still in Rosalie's arms.

We had just finished cooking when Edward and Carlisle joined us. Platters of eggs, bacon, steak, hash browns, fruit salad, and biscuits spread out on the table.

"Now this is what I missed most." Carlisle groaned.

We all avoided our eyes as he wrapped his arms around Esme, pulling her close and drawing her in for a kiss.

"Let's go sit." Edward snickered, placing his hand on my lower back and pulling a chair out for me.

Alice, who now had Lathan, sat him in a highchair that was pulled up to the table on the other side of Edward. I watched as Edward tore up tiny pieces of biscuit and added a spoon of eggs to the plate in front of Lathan. Carlisle and Esme joined us soon after and everyone began filling their plates.

"So this is my new nephew." Carlisle grinned at Lathan who was currently yelling at Edward, reaching out and trying to get at his plate instead of his own. "Hello, Lathan." Carlisle called out.

Lathan's immediately stopped his commotion at the sound of his name and gave a big grin, a giggle escaping.

"He certainly is happy." Carlisle chuckled.

"He isn't going to be like Anthony." Edward snapped, his fork dropping.

My eyes widening, that thought had never occurred to me before.

"Edward, I didn't mean-"

"I know you hate him for what he did to your brother, but you can't judge Lathan for his father's actions."

"Enough! Edward, apologize to your uncle. He was doing no such thing."

Edward's eyes narrowed, picking his fork back up and spearing a piece of steak. Esme sighed and Carlisle patted her hand. I assumed it was his way of telling her to let it go. The meal continued in awkward silence.

"Let's go clean you up." Edward told Lathan, leaving the room with Emmett following them.

"Sorry about that, it happens more often than not." Rose shrugged with a crooked smile that matched her cousins. "My dad loves Edward like a son despite him and Anthony having never developed a bond. After my Aunt and Uncle were murdered, Edward changed. He always accused my father of judging him. I think it's just his fear of being looked at differently, as if he had done the crime."

"He's afraid of turning into Anthony one day." Jasper blurted.

"Sweetheart, have another bite." Alice sang, shoving a piece of bacon into his mouth, stopping him from saying more.

I could see no why Edward said she treated Jasper more like a child.

I left them and went to find Edward. I found them upstairs in a bedroom, he and Emmett talking quietly.

"Sorry for interrupting." I blushed when they both stopped speaking and turned to stare at me.

"I'll go help clean up." Emmett said, giving me a smile before leaving.

"He has a new diaper and I just made a bottle. His eyes are growing heavy." Edward spoke without looking at me.

"Edward."

"Esme brought Rosalie's old crib out of the attic and set it up in the room I used while living here."

"Edward."

"Should I lay him down for a nap or do you want to just head home now?"

"Edward!" Finally yelling loud enough to get him to stop rambling.

With noticeable hesitation, he finally looked up at me. His eyes were weary, watching me with uncertainty.

I reached out and cupped his face between my palms.

"You are not your brother." I said softly, keeping my eyes focused on his.

His lips parted slightly as he studied me, searching for something.

"You're Edward."

"Edward?" His voice uncertain, questioning.

"Just Edward." I smiled.

He finally cracked and gave a small smile of his own, his shoulders losing their tenseness.

* * *

They had no idea how much I had seen. I stayed in the shadows, watching as they shopped, following them home. I was even inside the apartment on occasion, which was where I was now. He had no idea I knew the code all this time, one would think he would be smart enough to change it frequently. I waited outside till all the lights were off, an hour passed till I finally made my way inside the building and went directly to the elevator. Neither of them heard the soft pings of it stopping on his floor or the sounds of my shoes on the hardwood floor. I knew from previous entries how far away the bedrooms were from the entrance, that they wouldn't be able to hear it with their doors closed or even left cracked open. I suppose when you pay enough you can insure the silence of modern convenience. He was ostentatious. What possible reason could he have for needing an elevator bringing you directly home instead of a front door beside flaunting his wealth?

Regardless, it apparently drew in my Bella. The first time I saw her enter his building, I knew she was nothing more than a greedy whore. I knew it was the first time she had met my brother, I watched him too carefully for them to have had a chance meeting before now. I knew his every move for the past year. I missed her, thought about her every day, but I couldn't go back for her till I accomplished my goal. What does she do to repay me for wanting more for her? She attaches herself to my brother. She doesn't deserve me or anything I will gain. She will simply have to go.

The door didn't even creak as I opened it, moonlight shining in and illuminating her beautiful face. I stood over her, studying her features. She looked the same, yet different. More grown up since the last time I had seen her. Her face wasn't as full, cheek bones more prominent. Her lips were still full and red, her thick lashes creating a dark shadow under her eyes. A humming noise drew my attention away. With annoyance I stepped closer to the other side of the room where a crib stood and looked in to find a child looking up at me. He smiled at first, his lip sticking out with a quiver when I only stared. I concluded it was boy since he was dressed in dark blue pajama's. His hair was dark, streaks of red glittering when light hit it as the fan made the curtains flutter. I saw a pacifier and stuck it in his mouth quickly, not wanting him to wake Bella. I didn't know what he was doing here, I had yet to figure out who he belonged to. I saw him with Bella and Edward numerous times, but they hadn't known each other long enough to create a child together.

Now that he was silent once more, I walked back to Bella. She looked like an angel as she slept. Regardless of how revolting it was to know she had latched onto my brother; she still drew me in.

 _Deceptive Bitch._

I bent down and brushed my lips against hers, sighing over the feel of them touching mine again after going without them for so long. She smelled like sweet nectar, making me wish I could drink from them. Cocking my head, I studied her lips again, the deep red calling to me. Licking my lips, allowing her taste to flow over my taste buds. I wondered how much blood could flow through if I nicked one with my finger nail, if the sweet taste would be all that more powerful. The thought made my mouth water, my hand involuntarily reaching out, begging to find out. Just as I was about to press against the soft tissue, she began to stir, her round eyes opening and blinking as they focused on me leaning over her.

I knew it was time to go, I had missed my opportunity. I could hear my own blood pumping through my veins, sounding in my ear drums like the waves of the ocean. I was painfully hard, my body begging me to unzip my pants and enter her while my mouth drank from her. Just as the elevators closed I heard her scream out, my brother calling her name and his feet slapping against the floor as he raced to her.

Once more on the street, I looked up and saw the hall light was now on. Instead of taking a cab, I started on foot, the pounding in my head only increasing as I made my way toward my destination. I pushed past the warm bodies begging for my money till I found the right one. I leaned against a brick building, studying her as she bounced on her heels, trying to warm herself. Her hair was long and dark, her eyes big and brown. She would have to do, she was the closest I could have till Edward was gone and I was able appreciate what was truly mine once more.

The girl never asked for my name and I didn't ask for hers, her heeled feet clicking against pavement, annoying the shit out of me as we walked the four blocks to where I was currently staying. I found an abandoned warehouse by an old dock. I had stayed here long enough to transform two rooms into a livable space for me to stay, certainly nothing as lavish as my brother's home. The thought of him in his rich apartment, pressing his body against my Bella, caused me to sneer. The pounding in my head was now unbearable, rage making my body shake. Before the girl could make a sound of protest, I had her thrown down on the bed. Tearing her clothes to shreds, I kicked my own pants off. Her arms flailed, nails digging into my skin. The sting of pain only brought me pleasure. The fear in her eyes egged me on. My hands wrapped around her throat at the same time I entered her. I watched with fascination as her mouth gapped, desperate for air, trying to scream out. Closing my eyes, I thought of my Bella. Her legs wrapped around my waist as I pounded into her, her soft cries of pleasure. Her lips nipping against my shoulder when I sank particularly deep. I let out a groan before grabbing the girls bottom lip between my teeth. I tightened my hands even more when her skin broke, the first taste of her reaching my waiting tongue. She wasn't sweet, she was bitter, as if I had bitten into the stem of a flower.

I wanted the nectar.

The anger inside of me filled up even more, craving something she wasn't giving me. Tightening my hands, I urged forward till some sort of satisfaction came. Getting to my feet, I stood over the bed and studied the body laying there. I don't know why I thought she would be different from the others. She may share similar features, but she was nothing like what I wanted. She wasn't Bella. The dark bruises on her neck, her torn lip, it gave me some of the gratification her body failed to give me.


	8. Chapter 8

"Edward, no one can enter your apartment unless they have the code." Jasper's bored voice filled my office as I paced.

"I know! I just can't shake the idea that I heard the elevator moving when Bella woke up screaming."

"You were asleep, jolted awake suddenly by a woman's scream. Your mind was on overdrive."

I huffed out a long breath and sat heavily onto my desk chair.

"We need to see about getting the code changed this week. I don't want to risk Lathan or Bella. I should have done it last week after finding out he came to the office."

"I can't fathom that you were surprised he knew which was yours."

"Of course not. Will you put that fucking book down?" I yelled when I realized he wasn't even looking at me but working on another one of his puzzles.

"They keep your brain active."

"You still have no word from the private investigators or the hospital staff?"

"The hospital hasn't seen or heard from him since he left, not even to fill hi prescription. The investigator can't catch a trail, hot or cold."

"He can't stay invisible forever. He has to eat; he obviously gets around since he was here. There should be a money trail, some sort of contract if he is renting an apartment."

"I have people working on it."

"That bullshit of your mother just wanting to save me from heart ache is bullshit."

"She was afraid if she brought up any progress Anthony made that you would lose some of the progress you made."

"I didn't need to make any sort of progress. I'm not the one with a warped sense of reality."

"No, but you have always cleaned up your brother's messes. You still are."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You took in his child and Baby Mama, didn't you?"

It took me a few seconds to comprehend what he was talking about, shocked over his use of slang. When it finally clicked I was on my feet without another thought, my hand gripping the front of his shirt and lifting him to his feet.

"Never speak of her like that again." I hissed between my teeth, shoving my face into his.

"I wondered how you would react. Alice said I should phrase it just like that to see what reaction I might get."

"You and Alice are the epitome of strange." I growled, letting go so that he fell onto the couch.

The sound of breath leaving him made me feel a bit better. That thought just made me feel worse, it made me compare myself to my brother.

"Jasper, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, regardless of what you said."

"Do you realize no amount of criticizing I have ever given Tanya gave you any sort of reaction. In fact, you would laugh at some of the things I would say."

"You never held back your thoughts of how wrong she was for me; I wasn't going to begrudge you your opinion."

"You like her."

"I dated her for three years, of course I like her." I snorted.

"Not Tanya, Bella. You _like_ , like her."

"How old are we, eight?"

He only grinned, looking exactly like an eight-year-old would.

"Edward loves Bella!"

"Shut up, Jasper." Keeping my voice low in warning.

"Edward and Bella, sitting in a tree." He sang, jumping to his feet.

I picked a pen out of my pencil holder and chucked it at him, making him dance around crazily.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

I grabbed a handful and threw them all, his child like laughter filling my office.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Emmett was standing in the doorway, looking at us with clear amusement.

"Edward likes Bella!" Jasper burst out while laughing. "Ow!" He complained, sending me a scowl when one of my pens finally struck.

Emmett chuckled and stepped further into the office, closing the door behind him.

"Well?" Emmett asked with a raised brow.

"Well what?"

"Do you like her?"

"She's my nephew's mother." I scowled at him, Jasper snickering.

"She's a MILF." Emmett nodded with exaggeration.

"Stop fantasizing, Rose wouldn't like it."

"Rose agrees, she said herself that Bella's hot."

"If neither of you have anything new to report, get out of my office. I have work to do."

"You know that's why you have employee's, right?"

"I'm still in charge."

"Edward, turn on your TV." Jasper said quietly, staring at his phone with concentration. "Alice said we needed to see the news."

Emmett shrugged and picked up the remote, turning it on the local news station.

" _A homeless man found the body inside of a dumpster he regularly checks for thrown out food near the bakery. We have been informed that she is a local prostitute, murdered, possibly raped, and thrown away as if she were nothing more than trash. Her throat shows clear signs of being strangled, the tell-tale bruising telling us how she was killed. So far, there are no leads. Her picture is shown below in the right hand corner, if anyone has any information, please call the police station and give a statement."_

"Tell me I'm not the only one seeing it." Emmett mumbled.

The reporter faded away and the small picture in the corner now filled the screen.

"She looks like Bella." Jasper observed aloud.

A chill went through my body, causing me to break out in goosebumps.

They were right, the prostitute and Bella shared very similar features, from the shape of their face to their coloring.

"Jasper, have your guys check the area she was found in." My throat scratchy.

"You okay?" Emmett asked quietly.

"I think you were right about work; I'm going to leave for the day."

"Let me drive you home." Emmett hurriedly got to his feet.

"I'm fine, really. I just need to see them."

"You really think it was him?"

"I don't know, but I feel like it is."

* * *

I wasn't particularly thrilled that it was the start of a new week and Edward returning to work. I was pleasantly surprised that I had enjoyed the weekend spent in his company. When he allowed himself to loosen up a bit, he was nice to be around. He still hadn't explained why he slept outside of my bedroom the night I had my nightmare, even when I brought it up again after he seemed to hesitate about going to bed last night. He stopped and eyed my bedroom door, turned to stare at the elevator, and back to my bedroom before taking a deep breath and going into his own room.

Edward even seemed anxious when he left this morning, delaying as long as he could till finally leaving the apartment. I was surprised by the tug my heart gave when the elevator doors closed, blocking Edward from view. It wasn't as if I would be alone today as I had been all last week. Yesterday Esme had begged to keep Lathan for a few hours, allow him to get to know her and Carlisle better. They were armored with him and he was more than pleased with the attention he received from the entire family. After Edward and I talked in his old bedroom, we returned to the family with Lathan dozing happily in his arms. I told Edward he could lay him in the crib but he refused, saying Lathan was already asleep and he didn't want to disturb him. I didn't voice my opinion, but I think he was secretly comforted by Lathan. Carlisle and Edward stayed on pleasant terms, discussing what Edward was currently working on and Carlisle's deployment, though there was a noticeable strain in each of them. From what I gathered, Carlisle had always been hard on Edward as a child, putting equal blame on each boy whenever Anthony had done something wrong. As they grew, Carlisle realized what was really going on but by then the damage was already done. Every time Carlisle spoke of Anthony or if his name was even mentioned He would cringe or crease his forehead and pucker his lips. I saw that Edward noticed, his body jerking as if he had been slapped each time. Obviously the scars of a little boy were still there, unwilling to believe he had the acceptance of his uncle so long as Carlisle held such disdain for his brother.

Years of being punished and blamed beside Anthony when unnecessary had obviously affected him more than he would admit to anyone. It gave me some insight, let me see through his rough exterior. Edward was blunt, often stinging with words when he didn't mean to. Now that I knew more, I realized it wasn't with the intention of being rude or cruel, but his way of protecting himself. The more time we spent together, the more I could see he was letting his guard slip. It wasn't much, but there were a few splinters.

Rose overheard me agreeing to her mother's request to keep Lathan and insisted on taking me out to lunch. I agreed as long as Jessica could join us. I felt guilty for not visiting her yet. Our normal routine consisted of almost daily interaction. Rose readily agreed, excited over the prospect of gaining a new friend. I'm not sure Jessica was feeling the same toward Rose, she groaned when I told her Rose would be joining me during our visit. It wasn't that Jess was standoffish, she was just leery of new people and the day she first met Rose wasn't exactly a good one.

Esme came by earlier and picked Lathan up, that was one of Edwards requests. He actually asked me instead of making a demand this time. He told me that he would feel better if Esme came to get Lathan and Rosalie picked me up, that way Lathan and I wouldn't be leaving together while alone. Carlisle had waited in the car for Esme so she also wasn't left alone with Lathan. I couldn't help but feel like it was unnecessary. Anthony hadn't made contact with anyone and besides the one time at the office, he hadn't made an appearance. I also had my doubts that he would harm Lathan regardless of his mental state. He was his son, after all. When I brought that up to Edward I received an eye roll and _'they were his parents'_. I had no clue what Anthony might be thinking, knowing I was here with his brother. I did agree that I wasn't safe from him if he really was as deranged as everyone said he was. He could be thinking a multitude of things. That Edward and I were sleeping together, Lathan was ours, or Lathan was Rose and Emmett's son. Who's to even say he recognizes me.

We had already met Jessica at the café where we ate lunch and were now sitting on Jessica's living room floor with a bowl of popcorn between us. When we arrived Rosalie pulled out a small baggy with a mischievous look and Jessica leaned over to whisper in my ear _'No wonder she's so happy all the time.'_

I opted out but didn't begrudge Rose and Jess their fun. I laughed at their antics and they were apparently new BFF's, joined together by the gift of pot.

"Bella, Edward just sent a text and asked us to go back." Rosalie frowned.

"Not yet!" Jess pouted.

"Sorry Jess, he just said he was on his way. I told him I couldn't drive yet." Rosalie apologized.

"Won't he be angry?" I asked with concern, nodding to the ashtray.

"No." She snorted. "He's known to join in now and again, though it's been forever since he loosened up enough to have a bit of fun."

Pounding on the front door made all three of us jump and scream out, which only caused the knocking to become more insistent.

"That would be my cousin." Rosalie giggled.

"Bella, are you alright?" He pushed past Jess who opened the door and rushed to where I sat.

"I'm fine, you just startled us."

"Really, Rose?" He glared at his cousin after sniffing the air.

"Don't be a snob." She clicked her tongue at him, Jessica giggling over his look of surprise.

"I'm not a snob." He all but pouted.

"Why did you come pick me up?" I asked, cutting into the cousins bickering.

He didn't answer me, nodding a goodbye to the girls and placing a hand on my lower back, escorting me out of the building and into his car.

"There's been a murder." He spoke after a moment of driving in silence. "I obviously can't be certain, but my gut tells me it was Anthony."

"What?" Unable to keep the shrill noise that escaped my throat.

"A body of a prostitute was found, she was strangled and left naked in a dumpster. She resembled you."

"Did you call the police?"

"Jasper is taking care of it. We are also still waiting for the information about the murder that happened in your home town."

"Doesn't that mean you would have had to contact the local police station there?"

"Yes." He turned briefly to give me a quizzical look before returning his attention to the road.

"Edward, my father will know I am behind this somehow. I haven't spoken to him since I left."

"Did you not want him to know where you are?"

"I don't really know, I guess. I never thought about it."

"You never thought about going back home or seeing your father again?"

"I have wished at times that I could leave my life here behind me and go back home. I just don't trust him to not slam the door in my face. He hated your brother and will probably never forgive me for running away to be with him. If he looks further into it, he is going to see your name and think that you are the same person that was there two years ago."

"I can handle your father. You have a home now, Bella. You will never have to worry about living on the streets again."

"I won't allow myself to become dependent on you."

"You don't have to. Once we find Anthony and make sure he can't hurt you or Lathan, we can work everything else out. You can stay in my home or I will help you find one of your own. You have people now who can watch Lathan while you either work or go to school. You have so many options, a whole life to live yet."

"I don't think I have told you how much I appreciate everything you are doing for me."

"I don't want a thank you." His voice soft. "I just want to be the one who is here for you and Lathan."

I took his words at face value even though there was a part of my mind trying to dissect his hidden message. It was also the same part that hoped for it.


	9. Chapter 9

For being such so smart, my brother was a very stupid man. I knew he was trying to keep her hidden from me. He wanted to protect her. Yet, he allowed her to be out in the open for anyone to see. Leaving with our cousin Rosalie without protection, with no awareness to their surroundings. I followed them to some shitty apartment complex, watched the two of them and another girl walk to an upstairs unit, the lights turning on indicating which apartment they entered. It was quite simple, almost too easy for me. I couldn't stop smiling, occupying a bench that was in a small garden across the street that gave me full sight while still being far enough away to go undetected from their negligent eyes. People passed me, only seeing a man enjoying the cool air that was slowly warming as spring approached, a man with a smoking habit. Not a man who was staying out of sight from those he watched.

My brother didn't disappoint.

I didn't have to wait much longer for him to make an appearance. Slamming his car door and running into the building as he looked around him in a craze.

I'm right here, Edward.

I even picked up my hand and waved.

Not even five minutes later, he reappeared with my Bella being pulled behind him. He acted as if he was shielding her with his body till she was safely tucked inside of his car. I didn't bother following them, I knew they would be arriving at his condo in eighteen minutes and forty-three seconds, depending on a few traffic light changes. I had an unlimited amount of patience. A trait that has kept me invisible to the world around me for so long. It was how I was able to convince my doctor that I was ready to leave the hospital. My unsuspecting Aunt agreeing to my request to not speak of it to Edward. She ate up my excuses of wanting to start over without the past hovering over me like the gullible woman she always has been.

Half an hour later I was still in the same spot on the bench, watching Rosalie skip her perky ass to her car and drive off like, well, as if I were chasing her. That left just one. All the times I had watched my family; I had never seen this girl before. She made an appearance today apparently because of Bella. They were somehow connected. She obviously knew Rosalie and Edward by association. I suppose it's time to find out exactly what her role is in my Bella's life. The rain was just starting to fall, making waves in the puddles of the cratered parking lot that never truly dried in the wet climate of Washington. The soft splatters and my footsteps echoed around me, traffic in the distance making a whirling sound inside of my head. Before I knew it, I was at a door, the right door, and knocked before I could truly come up with a plan.

"Edward?"

She was a bit taller than Bella, slimmer. Her eyes were blue, not brown. Her hair was a lighter shade of brown. Not my type. I wouldn't find the fun I was used to when I had a female alone with this one. She was useless in that department. I learned long ago they had to be a certain type or I would be stuck in between lust and anger till I could find the right one.

"Are Bella and Lathan alright?" Her brows furrowing when I stood there silently, just outside of her door.

"May I come in?"

"Oh, sorry. Of course, come in." She stepped aside and allowed me to enter, shutting the door behind me.

"Did she forget something?"

"I love her, you know."

"What?"

"Bella. I love her."

Her eyes widened, her face giving away information I was searching for. My proclamation was something new. My brother and my Bella aren't in love.

"What about your brother?" She frowned, studying me a bit.

"What?"

"Anthony?"

I could see her mind working overtime. I needed to tread carefully.

"What about him?"

"Well, there's Lathan to consider. Look, I don't know why you came here to tell me you love my best friend, are you looking for some kind of acceptance from me or looking to see if she has said anything to me about you?"

"Has she?"

"No, but I think she likes you. She gets all goofy when talking about you." She winked and smiled.

"What does Lathan have to do with how I feel?" I questioned, trying to figure out who it was she spoke of.

"If you truly love Bella and want a future with her, you do realize you would end up raising Anthony's child as you own. Are you truly willing to do that? Can you be selfless enough to love you psychotic brothers baby?"

My head was beginning to hurt, the pounding in my temples increasing rapidly as she spoke.

"May I use your bathroom?" I asked, squinting my eyes against the pain.

"Sure, it's down the hall. Are you alright?"

"I'll be right back."

I found the bathroom, leaving the door cracked a bit and watched to see what she would do. People were so predictable. She had her phone pressed to her ear, just as I thought would happen.

"Bella, it's Jess."

 _She'd find out._

"Edward's here. Did you forget something? He's acting strange, I'm not sure what exactly he's doing here."

 _Here it comes._

"What are you talking about? Edward is in the bathroom right now."

 _One._

"Oh my god!"

 _Two._

"Bella, what am I supposed to do?" She hissed into the phone, looking toward the bathroom with fright filled eyes.

 _Three._

"Hang up the phone pretty girl."

She didn't hear me as she tried to make it to the door. I was right behind her, my palm resting on the front door she had been ready to open. She wanted to run. I could smell the fear wafting off of her as she realized the danger I presented. Unwillingly, my dick twitched. I wouldn't do anything about it, it was just the knowledge that she _knew_ that turned me on. She was so innocent, just like Bella used to be.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"You can stop playing games."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." She stuttered, her shoulders trembling.

"Turn around, Sweetheart."

She whimpered, still not turning.

"I won't ask again."

She turned around, much to slowly for my taste.

"Say my name." I whispered, lowering my head to skim my nose up her cheek, nuzzling her own nose with mine.

"Edward."

"Ah ah, don't make me ask again." My lips hovering over hers.

"A-A-Anthony." Her voice breezy.

"That's a good girl. I want you to tell me the truth now. Whose child is living with Bella and Edward?"

"Bella's." Her eyes squeezing shut.

I could see how much it hurt her to betray her friend, but she was like every person I have ever encountered. She wanted to save herself. Unfortunately for her, there was no hope, but she didn't know that.

"That's a good girl. Now, who is Lathan?"

"Her baby."

"You are doing so well." I murmured, running my fingertips up her bare arm.

"I have been watching my brother, so I can safely assume he isn't the father, correct?" Gripping her shoulder with my hand, relishing the feeling of breaking skin as my fingernails dug into her sensitive skin.

There was a clang and her eyes darted to her feet. Lowering just my eyes, I saw her phone between her feet on the floor. Keeping my eyes on her, I slowly bent and picked it up. Smiling at the trembling girl in front of me, I put it to my ear.

"Hello, my Bella."

X

"Jasper, did you set up the appointment?"

Edward pacing in the entryway, his dress shoes giving off a dull thud every second.

"What the hell do you mean we have to wait till next week? That is unacceptable. Call him back and tell if in he is not here tomorrow to change the code then he will be on the receiving end of a law suit!"

"Edward, calm down." I took a step toward me, bouncing a whimpering Lathan in my arms as he watched his uncle with wary eyes. "You're scaring Lathan."

Edward threw his phone against the closest wall, plastic pieces flying back at him before clattering to the floor.

"Was that really necessary? Do you think that your behavior is appropriate with Lathan present?" I snapped harshly.

"Fuck, Bella." He groaned, his head falling forward. "I'm sorry. I can't get a grip on my emotions right now. Anthony has always had this effect on me. He is always present, whether he is standing before me or halfway across the world."

He walked into the living room, sitting heavily into a chair.

"Are you calm now?"

He took a deep breath and let it out shakily.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you or Lathan." His voice once again the calm reassurance I had come to expect from him.

Before I could respond, my phone started ringing. Lathan was grumpy and ready for a nap, reaching for Edward.

"Would you mind taking him for a moment so I can answer my phone? He's ready for a nap."

"Come here, big Guy." Edward smiled softly and reached out for Lathan.

I watched for a moment as he cuddled my son to his chest and stood, swaying back and forth, soothing his fussy nephew.

My phone was still in my purse and it took me a bit to actually find it. I was surprised to see Jessica was calling since we had just seen each other an hour or so ago. It wasn't that we didn't talk a lot, but neither of us cared to carry on unnecessary phone conversations. It could factor into both of us being homeless, well technically, I still am. She watched her minutes so she didn't have to buy more because of bills and rent, I watched my minutes because I never knew when I would have the spare funds to replenish them.

"Hello?"

" _Bella, it's Jess. Edward's here. Did you forget something? He's acting strange, I'm not sure what exactly he's doing here."_

"I'm looking at Edward right now. How much pot did you and Rosalie smoke after I left?" _"What are you talking about? Edward is in the bathroom right now_."

"Jess, please be serious. Edward is here with me, he's even rocking Lathan to sleep. Edward, say hi to Jessica."

I held the phone up to his face as he shot me a look mixed between confusion and amusement.

"Hello, Jessica."

" _Oh my god!"_ I heard her gasp into Edwards ear.

I frowned, quickly pulling the phone back.

"See, I told you. He's home with me."

" _Bella, what am I supposed to do?"_ She whimpered.

" _Hang up the phone pretty girl."_

I knew that voice.

My body was suddenly covered in goosebumps, frozen in place. I felt like I couldn't even breath.

"Bella? What is it?" Edward's voice was urgent, seconds later his arms were shaking me slightly.

I was unable to answer him no matter how hard I tried, my tongue felt swollen. He lowered his brows and took the phone from me, listening in silence. I knew the moment he knew. His face transformed into one of shock, then anger. I watched his coloring change from his normal tan coloring, to white, to dark red. His chest heaved as his breathing quickened, holding a finger to his lips telling me to be silent.

"Take the phone back. Don't hang up, we need to know what is going on, okay? Come on Bella, come back to me!" He was shaking me again, lowering his face to my level.

"A-Anthony!" I finally screamed out.

"I know, I know." He groaned, pulling me into his arms and holding me tightly against his chest. "I need to call the police, stay on the line, okay?"

I nodded, listening to the still silence on the other end, wincing when there was a loud clatter. It sounded like the phone had dropped. I only had to wait a few breaths till my fears truly set in.

"Hello, my Bella."

He was really there. There was no doubt. He was alone with Jessica while we were on the other side of town.

Fear stole all my rationality. Dropping the phone, I fell to my knees, covering my ears with my hands, and started screaming. I couldn't stop, no matter that there was a small voice telling me to keep calm. I needed to keep it together to help my friend, I might scare Lathan.

 _Lathan!_

"Edward! My baby, where's my baby?"

"Shh, he's fine. I put him in his crib, I thought you saw."

He was beside me as soon as I called to him. He came when I needed him. I allowed his arms to engulf me in his warmth, soaking in strength from him.

"I'm going to pick up the phone, okay? The police are on their way."

"Sp-sp-peaker."

His jaw tightened and I could see he was conflicted over granting my request and not wanting me to hear Anthony's voice. In the end, he did my bidding and put the phone on loud speaker, holding it between us.

Instantly, I was regretting my decision. I wanted to hate Edward for granting my request.

She was screaming till she wasn't. She was gurgling till there was silence.

"No. Edward, tell me he isn't!" I cried, beating on his chest with a weak fist.

"Jessica!"

"Oh god, he's going to hurt Mike too!" I yelled out after Mikes voice could be heard running into the apartment.

" _Say goodbye, Brother."_

Anthony's voice surrounded us, causing us to both hold our breath. Sirens could be heard in the background, till Mikes screams overpowered them. I didn't know what was going on but I couldn't help but scream along with him. There was screaming, sounds of clothing ripping and thumps. Mikes voice gurgled, but differently than Jessica's had. All too soon, or too quickly, it was once more silent.

"Tell me Brother, do you like fucking my girl?"

"Anthony, you won't get away with this."

" _Because you called the police?"_ The sneer sounding through his voice. _"You should know I know better than that. I'm already around the corner and they are just getting out of their cars. Walked right by them, they didn't even bat an eye in my direction."_ He chuckled darkly. _"You didn't answer my question. How does it feel to know I was there first? You know, I took her virginity. She was so pure, innocent. I was making plans, setting them into motion. Then you both fucked it all up. Bella, Bella, Bella. You should have waited for me. Now you're tainted. Nothing better than the whores I use, bidding my time till I could have you again."_

"I won't let you come near her!"

" _You already have."_

X

The police came to Edwards apartment for questioning several hours after the phone call. As we already knew, there was no sign of Anthony. They found Jessica's phone several blocks away after contacting the service provider for its location. It didn't matter if there were prints or not since we all knew who had done it anyway.

My friend, the only one I had during the most difficult time of my life, was gone. And it was completely my fault. Because of her association with me, she had been murdered. The police wouldn't give us specifics, but we did know that Jessica had been strangled and Mike was stabbed with a knife from their own kitchen. Esme came by with Carlisle wanting to take Lathan overnight. I know they were only trying to be helpful and give me time to grieve, but I refused to be separated from my child. Anthony was out there. He basically admitted to being close to me at some point. He must have followed me today to know about Jessica and where she lived. He could be watching right now. He could follow Esme and Carlisle, kill them just as easily as he had Jessica and Mike, and hurt or take Lathan. I couldn't take the chance. Edward agreed and insisted the three of us would be fine. The police agreed to Edwards request of keeping watch overnight till he could hire his own security in the morning.

There was a soft knock on my bedroom door that was halfway open before it was pushed open completely.

"Bella, are you asleep?" Edward whispered into the room.

He walked to the side of the bed, allowing me to see him in the soft glow of the bedside lamp I had left on. I drank in the sight of him, from his bare feet, up his sweatpants clad legs, bare torso, till our eyes met.

"Why are you still awake?" I asked, my voice hoarse with overuse from my fits of tears.

"The same reason you are, I'm guessing."

He went to the crib and checked on a sleeping Lathan, returning to my side and brushing my hair back.

"Get some sleep." Turning to leave the room.

"Wait!" I started to panic when I saw him leaving me. "Will you stay with me?"

"What?" He looked confusedly at me.

"I don't want to be alone."

His face softened and wordlessly made his way back to my bed. I pulled the covers back and moved the extra pillow over for him to use. Once he was settled beside me, he pulled the covers up over us.

"Oh!" I couldn't help but gasp when his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled. My back was flush against his chest, his knees behind my bent ones. "Are you spooning me?"

"It's how I sleep when sharing a bed. Goodnight, Isabella."

My pain didn't lessen, but I finally felt safe. My body being wrapped in Edward's, slow and even breathing tickling my ear, gave me the security I needed to fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Jasper was able to get the code changed, making him, Emmett, and I the only ones who knew it. That little add of security helped some, but only just a bit. My brother was nothing if not smart. Smarter than the police, his previous doctors, smarter than me. I called the hospital when I found out he was released and was given a load of crap about how he was stable enough to reenter the world's population. The multiple medications he was to take daily was to level out his mind, control his urge to harm, keep his reality in the present, and to make him remember who he was. In the perfect world, that would mean he would no longer fake his identity. Strike one. He would no longer be involved in violent acts of rage, strike two. I couldn't say whether he even knew what day it was, what paranormal world he thought he lived in, so strike three has remains to be seen. Three deaths were on his hands, in turn, making me feel as if my own had blood on them. That's the way my life has always been run. Whatever Anthony did reflected on me, making it just as much my fault. My parent's death was a result of my tantrum about moving out because I was sick of living every second of the day with my deranged brother. I wasn't there to keep him in some moderation of control.

My Aunt likes to insist that no one knows if Anthony was guilty of their death or not. I don't need solid proof. The evidence was Anthony himself. My mother used to joke that Anthony and I had some sort of telepathic ability. That I could read his mind or know what he was doing even if I was nowhere near. I always scoffed at her and rolled my eyes. In truth, I may not be able to read his mind or know what he was doing at an exact moment, but I knew when he was guilty of something. I knew what acts he was capable or incapable of. For instance, when we were five, he was commended for rescuing a stray cat from a busy intersection which resulted in my parents allowing us the pet. I instinctively knew that He did not save that cat. Yes, he saved it from being flattened by a tire of an unobservant driver, but it didn't save the poor thing from a prolonged, torturous death three days later. I knew the feline wouldn't live the moment it was brought home, the second I looked in my brother's eyes. It was the reason I was probably the only child known to beg _not_ to be given a pet.

My brother liked to acquire things, if they belonged to someone else, all the better. The first girlfriend I attempted to have was when I turned fourteen. We went on a total of five dates, three of which were kept secret from my brother. I came home from school and found them in my bed, Anthony grinning maddeningly at me as he pounded into her screeching body. I was given the privilege of cleaning the sheets that held evidence of her virginity which she gave to my brother thinking it was me. I never dated again till I was in my twenties, which was Tanya. We dated casually for a few years, officially around the same time Bella met Anthony. When we decided to try a short break almost four months ago, we both knew it was because of the pressure she was putting on marriage, we also both knew a proposal from me would be nonexistent. I never hid my disbelief of matrimonial bliss. I couldn't use the excuse of growing up with parents who loathed one another, in truth, they were madly in love. I suppose I could factor it up to them being so enveloped with one another, they were oblivious to most of Anthony's crimes. From a very young aged, I made an unwavering decision that I would never allow a woman to give me such a blind eye of my surroundings. I would always be aware of every person, all activing, even land marks, that passed by.

I can't say my brother didn't love Bella, but I could strongly assume he merely wanted to possess her. He took the time to woo her, to charm her into believing herself in love, and left her alive with only a few occurrences of bruising. From what she has told me, it sounded like his mask was slipping, losing his temper in front of her. If the murder that took place before she left matches his usual pattern, it further proves my speculation of him losing sight of what he had been after when he began a relationship with her. That was something I was not able to figure out, no matter how I spun it. I simply couldn't fathom what he was doing with her other than just enjoying the fact he could make her believe he was who he wasn't. The game was probably getting old and if he had stayed much longer, she probably wouldn't be here to tell the tale. Another thing I couldn't figure out was Lathan. He didn't seem interested in the baby. I wasn't sure if I should be grateful or not. It could be a blessing or a curse, a mind play. Perhaps he was feigning disinterest only to gain easier access to him.

Bella had been distraught the week following Jessica and Mikes death. Their bodies have not been released yet due to the investigation, but I already made it known I would be funding the cost of their burials. What little information I could gather from Bella, I found they had little to no family. Jessica grew up in the foster care system since the age of eight after her mother was arrested for drug paraphernal for the third time, among a long list of other offenses. Mike had a father and one brother still living, both of which hung up on me when I tried to speak with them. Bella didn't know much about Mike other than he grew up in an abusive home and ran away at fifteen. He lived on the streets till he was able to save enough for the small apartment he and Jessica had shared. Jessica became homeless after she turned eighteen and her foster parents kicked her out without a cent. She was never out of work, but could also never find something full time or paid enough to get her into even a roach infested place and she was unknowledgeable about grants the government might have given her.

Though she was still grieving for her two friends, she appeared to be in a better place. No longer a walking zombie who would burst into tears with only a blink of the eye. I had done most of my work from my home office instead of going in. I took on most of the Lathan responsibilities, not that I minded. I wouldn't begrudge Bella her grief, and I truly enjoyed the baby, much to not only mine, but my families surprise. I never hide the fact that I held no interest in children and voiced my desire of never having any of my own whenever Esme nagged Jasper, Rosalie, or I about them. It wasn't so much that I disliked them, I think there was a hidden fear that any child of mine would share Anthony's DNA. A squealing Lathan stole my attention from my rambling thoughts as he raced around the apartment in his new walker. I couldn't help but chuckle, thinking of the old 90's stain resistant carpet commercial that featured a baby knocking over everything in sight. As if he knew I was thinking about him, Lathan came running as fast as his legs would move, screeching the entire way, till his toy slammed into my legs.

"You like that thing, huh?" I grinned down at him.

I was rewarded with an opened mouth, mostly toothless, drool covered grin. How could something resembling a ninety-year-old man be so cute?

"You are the best looking baby I have ever seen." I cooed ridiculously at him, bending to ticking his round belly.

"You think that because he looks just like you." Bella scoffed from the kitchen.

"We have already established I am an incredible display of the male species." I mocked her, only to be rewarded with an unattractive snort. "Very lady like, Isabella."

"Shut up, before I spit into the sauce."

"After eating the soggy cereal Lathan fed me straight from his own mouth this morning, don't think that will stop me."

"I told you, you didn't have to do that."

"What, and hurt his feelings?"

"He was only pretending to fuss when you refused at first. He is extremely intelligent and has you figured out already. It's our own fault, every time he cries you jump to your feet and do whatever it is to make him stop, even when nothing is really wrong and he just wants to hear his own voice."

As if he could understand every word he said, he immediately began to fuss, reaching up for me in full pout. I rolled my eyes toward the kitchen before reaching down to retrieve my unhappy nephew you promptly stopping whining and clapped his hands with a laugh.

"Ha!" Bella yelled out.

"You aren't helping my case, Little Man."

He only grinned some more and slapped his hands against his cheeks, one of his favorite past times when I held him

"Traitor." I scowled at him, blowing a raspberry on his cheek.

I sat him on the floor and couldn't hold back a small laugh when he put his feet flat on the floor and tried to push off.

"I think your son will be walking before he crawls. He seems to hold no interest in the latter but eager to run."

"Esme told me you and Anthony walked by ten months. Dinners ready."

I picked up Lathan, much to his displeasure which he made well known with screams of protest over being put in his high chair.

"You hush. As soon as you have food put in front of you, you will be happy enough." Which only awarded me with a swatting hands and disgruntled grunts.

"Here you go my little chunkers." Bella giggled, spooning little cut up pieces of spaghetti on the tray.

Lathan immediately ceased his complaints and grabbed two fistfuls, trying to shove both into his mouth.

"And here you are, my big chunk." She sang, placing a heaping plate of spaghetti and meatballs on my place setting at the table.

"I work hard to null and void that comment, thank you very much." I scowled at her, twirling pasta onto my fork and shoving it into my mouth. "Holy shit." I groaned with my mouth full and rolled my eyes. "Keep cooking like this and I'll marry you just to make sure you stay to cook for me every night."

She shook her head, taking a bite of the salad she accompanied with the pasta. Mine was left ignored.

"You remember when I first moved in here, you only ate salad, don't you?" She smirked, nodding in direction of my untouched greens.

"That's because I can't cook."

"I thought it was because you were health conscious?"

"That too." I smirked, taking another huge bite and wiggling my eyebrows.

"You are ridiculous." She giggled.

Lathan ignored us, in love with his dinner just as much as I was. By the time Bella and I cleared our plates, he was covered in red sauce, pasta pieces stuck in his hair, and sleepy eyes.

"I'll clean up while you give Lathan a bath, you cooked after all." I offered, eyeing Lathan.

"That offer has nothing to do with the fact my son is the bigger mess, right?" She laughed, unhooking the seat jus to allow even more pasta to fall out of the chair and land on the floor under it.

"Hmm…" I hummed, now debating which would be the worse of the two options.

"Edward, go do your workout and I will take care of the mess." She sighed with a playful expression.

Before she came into my life I would wake up, go to work, workout, eat something light, and go to bed only to wake up and do it all over again. The past few weeks, since they arrived, I had started working out after dinner, helping her by taking on the mess of the kitchen or Lathan beforehand.

"Only if you join me for a movie afterward."

"Deal." She said with an eye roll.

* * *

I was finishing up, knocking out the last of my pushups when I heard the telltale sound of plastic wheels racing through the hall. I let out a loud whistle which caused them to stop, seconds later a grinning Lathan came barging into the room at full speed, the walker slamming into my head. He was freshly bathed, the sweet smell of baby shampoo penetrating the air, and dressed in blue and green striped footed pajamas.

"Ow! You found me, huh?" I grinned at him, kissing his cheek when I pushed back up.

He slammed into me again with a fit of giggles.

"I thought you were sleepy after all that food you devoured?"

"I'm sorry! I put him in this speed wagon so I could finish cleaning the kitchen before laying him down. I thought he might wear out more energy and go sleep better."

"He's fine. Go finish up, I'll lay him down before I take a shower."

"If you're sure, I don't want you to feel obligated…"

"Get outta here." I winked at her, jumping to my feet.

I shut the door and jumped in the shower stall I had installed in my home gym so Lathan couldn't leave and I could see him the entire time. He jabbered away in baby gibberish, only needing an oh or aww from me to stay happy. I got out and laughed when I saw that he was talking to his own reflection, not me, in the floor to ceiling mirrors that adorned one full wall. I wrapped a towel around my waist and picked him up.

"Let's go before you become vain."

I found a freshly made bottle on the dresser and laid Lathan down with it, unfortunately, he was having none of it. He squealed and whined, pulling himself up and crying outright when I tried to walk away. "Come on Buddy, I know you're tired."

I laid him back down, placing a hand on his head and brushed my thumb across his forehead as I hummed, smiling when his eyelids began to droop.

"Goodnight." I whispered, turning to leave.

Two things happened simultaneously. Lathan became alert when my humming stopped, crying out and reaching a hand out of the crib, grabbing my towel and tugging to get me back to him. The second was the bathroom door opening and Bella stepping through, freshly showered.

"Oh my god!"

"Shit!"

We both yelled out at the same time.

I bent over, covering my junk with both hands and turned around, running from the room with my ass cheeks on full display, her laughter following after me.

* * *

"Your face!"

"It's really not funny." I grumped, folding my arms across my chest. "I swear, he did it on purpose."

We were on the couch, this time both of us fully dressed, a movie going ignored playing on the television in front of us.

She cackled, bending at her waist and clutching her stomach.

"Should I be offended you find my naked form so amusing?"

"Oh, please. You know you having nothing to worry about in that department." She snorted.

"What department exactly?" Not missing my chance to embarrass her.

"I meant your body, not _that_ part! I mean, it's nice and all but-"

"You told me you didn't see! Now you're calling it _nice_? Now I am offended."

"Shut up." She blushed, catching on to my game.

"So, how nice?"

"Edward!" She complained, popcorn being chucked at my head.

We settled down and tried to figure out the movie we missed the first half of. Instead, I found myself sneaking glances at Bella who curled into my side, my arm resting on the couch behind her.

* * *

I wasn't in the best of moods when my cousin came into my office so I couldn't really blame his presence, though it certainly wasn't helping.

"Jasper, get on with it!"

"What's your problem?" He squinted at me, pushing his glasses up further on his nose.

They were a sign he stayed up to late on his computer. He only ever wore his glasses when his eyes were irritated from staring at a screen to long and protested the use of contacts. That also meant his mind was whirling a mile a minute and it would be hard to make any sense of his words and difficult to keep him from wandering from one subject to the next.

"Nothing." I sighed. "I just want to get home. I don't like that I left Bella by herself."

"It's the first day you have been in the office in over a week." He frowned.

"You know just as well as I do that I can accomplish almost all my work at home. It's mostly just my signature and going over contracts that is needed."

"As that may be, you never worked from home before."

"I never had a reason to."

"So Bella is a reason to stay holed up in your home?"

"You're one to talk!"

"Alice makes sure I am spending enough time away from home and that I don't stay on the computer to long."

"What happened last night, then?"

"She was spending time with Rosalie and I ignored the timer."

"You act like a preadolescent sometimes." I snorted.

"Stop changing the subject."

"I had a meeting I couldn't miss this morning and now you are stalling."

"You really care for her." He observed, mostly to himself.

"Are we back to this?" I groaned, leaning back into the chair and clasping my hands together on top of my desk.

"You wouldn't miss a day of work for Tanya, you hardly even allowed her to interrupt your work, yet, this young woman has you all torn up by just being away for a few hours."

"Exactly, young. She's nineteen Jasper, a child. There are no hidden agendas or feelings, no matter how you try to prove otherwise."

"She isn't far off of twenty."

"She slept with my brother."

"Hmm, well, she thought he was you. So in a way she slept with you."

"I can't deal with you today, where's your wife."

"Stop picking on my Jasper."

Alice pranced into the room with several bags of takeout.

"I brought lunch for you boys, Emmett is on his way up."

"You aren't joining us?" Jasper all but stuck out his bottom lip.

"No, things to do, places to be." She sang, giving him a wink and kiss on the cheek. "How are Bella and Lathan?"

"Oh man, you should see how much Lathan has grown in such a short amount of time! The kid eats almost as much as I do, though you can't blame us until you try Bella's cooking. Holy. Shit. That girl can cook. I bought him this rolling toy called a walker and he zooms around the apartment like a gremlin, screeching like a banshee. I had to put all the knick-knacks and such into a hall closet, away from his chubby little hands." I chuckled. "Last night Bella cooked spaghetti and meatballs, it's no exaggeration when I say she gave Esme a run for her money in the sauce department. I bought her these little pots that hang on the wall for fresh herbs- what?"

I scowled and stopped talking when I saw Emmett had joined us and all three were staring at me with mixed expressions of amusement, Jasper with a raised brow and all-knowing look.

"You were right Jazzy." Alice smiled, giving him a quick kiss and leaving the room.

"She's just a child." Jasper smiled smugly.

I just lowered my brows and pursed my lips.

"When do I get to try her infamous cooking skills?" Emmett asked.

Of course, the man was a bottomless pit.

"I don't think she's ready to leave the apartment." I mumbled, averting my eyes.

"She isn't ready, or you aren't ready?" Emmett asked with a skeptical look.

"He just wants to keep her to himself." Jasper snickered, earning him a pen thrown at his temple.

"We'll be at dinner." I frowned, already regretting to agreeing to my aunt's request of having a family dinner at her house tomorrow night.

It would be the first time Bella and Lathan stepped outside since Jessica and Mikes murders. Perhaps Jasper was right and it was really me who wasn't ready. Not for his reasoning of course, I wasn't forming an attachment greater than her simply being my nephews mother. I only wanted them kept safe.

Her full red lips when they smiled from something so simple as me bringing home a container of chocolate chunk ice cream, the calming effect of her voice when she sang Lathan to sleep at night, echoing throughout the apartment. It held no consequence to me. She was in love with my brother, after all.

Right?


	11. Chapter 11

"Edward, are you sure you are alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you-"

"I am fine! I've repeated myself five times now. Will you stop nagging at me?" He snapped.

He griped the steering wheel with such force, his knuckles were now white. His jaw was tight, ticking as he ground his teeth together. He wouldn't look at me, keeping his eyes in a steady glare at the road in front of us. Ever since he returned from work the night before, he had been in a terrible mood. His first day back after a week spent at home with me had been terrible for me. The apartment was too silent without his presence. Every noise had me jumping. Screaming out more than once from something as simple as the ice machine clinking cubes together. Even Lathan seemed lost, more quiet than usual.

When he walked through the door, it felt like a weight was lifted off and I rushed to the entryway with Lathan in tow. Lathan let out a squeal over the sight of his beloved uncle and I smiled brightly, only faltering when I saw the look on his face. It never left, he still held it now while driving to his aunt and uncles house. He didn't speak to me unless it was to answer in a clipped voice. After a few hours away, it was like the Edward I had come to know vanished. As I made dinner last night, Edward locked himself in his home gym. I left him a plate which he ignored in favor of a salad, which he ate at the counter without a glance in my direction. Lathan yelled and swatted at his pants leg only to receive a tight lipped smile and quiet murmur before he left again and stayed hidden in his bedroom the rest of the night.

He was gone this morning before I woke, a short note on a post-it he stuck on the fridge saying he would be home after lunch and we would leave for his aunt's house shortly after. Even if his change of attitude wasn't enough to make me anxious, having another family dinner was. I wasn't expecting much after the last one, Edward and Carlisle having an obviously strained relationship.

He parked the car and wordlessly got out, opening the trunk to take out Lathan's diaper bag, and waited silently while I took Lathan out of his car seat. Any other time we had been out together, he would rush at the chance of getting Lathan into his arms before me, even after only a few days of meeting him. For the life of me, I couldn't figure out what I had done to make him seem so irritated with me. It broke my heart that Lathan was suffering for it also. Even in my arms, walking to the house, he complained against me and was throwing his body toward Edward, tears streaming down his face.

"Can I take him?" Edward asked quietly without meeting my eyes.

He was looking at Lathan sadly, biting his bottom lip. I was startled when he finally spoke up without being spoken to first.

"If you would like, I don't want you to feel obligated."  
The words meant to take away any burden he might feel only made him angry. He narrowed his eyes at me and swiftly took Lathan out of my arms, into his own.

"My nephew is _not_ an obligation."

Without another word, he walked into the house without knocking, leaving me to awkwardly follow after him. The evening progressed much like the last time we were here. Esme, Rose, and Alice fighting over Lathan. Carlisle and Edward talking quietly over tumblers of scotch, Jasper grumping as Emmett picked at him while he tried to do another puzzle book till giving up and playing some sort of video game.

"Hey, knock it off you three." Edward playfully scowled at the women in his family when Lathan began to fuss. "You're overwhelming my guy." He took him away from Rose who pouted prettily.

Lathan immediately ceased all complaints and smiled happily at his uncle. It was the first time Edward actually smiled and talked to him in almost forty-eight hours and it was clearly all he wanted.

"He's missed you." I said quietly, stepping beside him.

"I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." He frowned, kissing Lathan's forehead.

"He thinks you are still in love with Anthony." Jasper called out without looking at us.

Edward and I both snapped our heads in his direction, our eyes burning holes in the back of his head as he continued with the video game.

"What?" Giving Edward a dubious look.

"Don't listen to my cousin, his social skills are severely lacking." Edward growled slightly and walked over to where his aunt and uncle stood.

* * *

"What was Jasper talking about?" I asked him when we were on our way home.

We hadn't had a chance to talk alone the rest of the evening and the question was burning the tip of my tongue since Jasper made the comment.

"I told you, it was nothing. He stays holed up too much and forgets how to act around the civilized population."

"So you don't think I still love Anthony?"

"I really don't think of it either way." His tone clipped.

He made it clear he didn't wish to speak about it, or to me at all. Whatever bit of loosening up he accomplished that evening was completely gone. Rather, it was gone if I was involved. He was back to his normal silly self with Lathan as long as I kept my distance. More than once throughout dinner I felt his eyes on me, burning my skin. I had been too nervous to look up and meet his eyes. Instead, the food sat heavily in my queasy stomach as I ate dinner, the feel of his gaze on me making it impossible to think of anything else. He didn't speak to me the rest of the way home and he was the one who gave Lathan his bedtime bottle and laid him down in the crib, almost slamming his bedroom door shut behind him afterward. I had previously felt unsure of my place in his home, trying to figure out what I had done wrong. Now, I was getting angry. There was no reason for him to treat me so coldly, almost ignoring me all together. I went to sleep with a vow of not allowing him to get away with his callous treatment any longer.

* * *

I woke to the sound of the coffee pot brewing. I forgot to shut the bedroom door and everything echoed in the large apartment if there was only one person around to fill the void. I slid my feet into a pair of slippers he bought me last week after I complained about the tiled floors being so cold, and quietly walked out of the bedroom as to not wake a still sleeping Lathan. Edward was standing at the counter filling a travel mug with strong, black coffee.

"Edward?"

"I hope I didn't wake you." He spoke without looking at me.

"Why are you dressed so early?"

"I need to go into the office."

"It's Saturday, though."

"I own a company Bella. I spent too much time away recently, there is a ton of paperwork I need to catch up on."

"I thought you were doing that from home."

"I can't exactly have things notarized here can? I have a small staff who earn double for working half days on Saturday, they need the money and I need things done."

His polished dress shoes clicked lightly as he walked away from me, pulling on a suit jacket. I ran forward to pull up the back for him when he struggled with a mug of coffee in one hand.

"I got it." He hissed, turning.

"You could just say thank you instead of snapping at me for trying to help!"

We were toe to toe, him looking down and me looking up. His harsh look waning, lips parting slightly as his green eyes studied my brown ones.

"I'll be home sometime after lunch." His low voice rumbled.

"Have a good day." Narrowing my eyes.

He nodded curtly, doing an about face.

"Try not to scare away any employees!" I snarled at his back.

He didn't turn around to look at me, nor responded as he left the apartment, leaving Lathan and I behind.

An hour later, Lathan had eaten and was already bathed when the intercom buzzed.

"Bella, it's Rose! Let me up, Edward changed the code."

"I don't know what it is, I didn't even know it changed!" I pressed the button that would turn on the camera that was pointed to where she stood at the intercom on the first floor.

"This is ridiculous. If you had left the apartment, you would have no way back up!"

"I don't leave without him, anyway."

"You are today; we're going out to lunch! I will be right up, I'll call Jasper."

"How would he know if you don't?"

"Jasper knows everything." She snorted.

She drove us to a restaurant I would never have been able to afford to eat in a few months ago. Even now, she was paying. I needed to figure out how to make Edward realize I needed to work. I didn't like relying on him and his family for the things Lathan and I needed. I appreciated everything, but what was I going to do when it was all over and I was left on my own again, this time without Jessica and Mike? The thought of them brought a pain in my heart, the lump in my throat making it impossible to swallow the bite of strawberry salad I had just chewed.

"What was up with you and Edward last night?"

"I don't know what you mean." I replied under my breath, spearing a strawberry from my salad with a fork but leaving it there instead of trying to eat anymore.

"You two were barely speaking yet he watched you like a hawk all night."

"He did not." I denied, feeling a blush creep in, making my cheeks sting.

"Did so. Even Emmett commented on it and the man is completely unobservant in the ways of men and women."

"You aren't making any sense." I couldn't help but smile, shaking my head at her.

"You and Edward like each other."

"I like him well enough even though he apparently doesn't like me. He's tolerating me at best."

"That's not what I see."

"He hasn't spoken to me in three days! Everything was fine, we were getting along and starting to know each other better. He went to work the day before and came home miserable. He wouldn't even hold Lathan till yesterday at your parents. It must just be my presence, he's probably sick of the disruption I have caused."

"First of all _, you_ haven't caused any disruption, Anthony has. Secondly, his eyes practically burn every time he looks at you and yours follow him around like a puppy."

"You are insane." I snickered.

"I know my cousin." She shrugged. "Something must have spooked him if he is suddenly acting standoffish. You must remember one thing about Edward, if nothing else; he is easily agitated. He has spent his whole life devoid of emotions for the other sex. Tanya was his first steady relationship and he never looked at her the way he does you. My bet is Jasper opened his big mouth and it scared him. He either feels as if he is protecting you by distancing himself, or protecting his self. There is no telling with that man." Her phone ringing interrupting her small rant.

I fed Lathan tiny pieces of a breadstick while she was busy, my mind preoccupied thinking over what she said to pay any attention to what she was saying.

"Bella, we have to go!" Rose stood up so suddenly the table rattled.

"What? Are you alright?"

"Something's happened, Edward is losing his shit." Her lips trembling. "He is going to be so mad at me for not telling him I was picking you up."

"Rose, he won't be mad." I unsuccessfully tried to reassure her.

* * *

 **EPOV**

It was so hard trying to distance myself from Bella. After talking with Jasper in my office, I realized I was getting too attached. What would I do when she and Lathan were gone and living their own life and I was left behind in a cold, empty apartment? I could already hear the quietness I would be greeted with each evening when I returned home from work, waking up to only my alarm. There would no longer be any squeals and laughter from Lathan, no sounds of Bella banging around in the kitchen while she cooked dinner. The kitchen table would once more be unused and unwelcoming. It may have been the norm before they came into my life, but they have made their imprint and I wasn't sure how I would move on from that and return to my old, mundane way of living. Even when I was dating Tanya, I had it on a schedule where I didn't see her during the week except for a surprise visit from her, hardly ever having her share my bed overnight, and taking her out on Saturday. I realized I liked the unforeseen that Bella and Lathan offered. I liked having them there to greet me at the end of the day, or simply staying home and spending the entire day with them. They were fun and sweet, beautiful. Loving even, something I hadn't felt since I left my parents' home so long ago. My aunt tried, Tanya tried, even my cousins; but it wasn't enough for me to accept. Bella and Lathan offered it, revealing a craving I didn't know I had, without even trying.

I realized I was hurting her, the pain in her eyes evident when I left this morning. I was going to have to either talk to her or figure my shit out before I returned home.

"Mr. Cullen, there is an incoming call coming from your home line." Leah's voice filled my office from the intercom.

"Put it through please."

I frowned, wondering why she was calling the company number for my office instead of my cell phone or personal line here.

"Bella?" I asked, picking up the receiver after the light indicated it we were connected.

" _Try again, brother dearest."_

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment? Where's Bella?"

" _That is the million-dollar question." He chuckled coldly. "Tell me, and be honest, why is she so important to you?"_

"Anthony, I swear to god if you hurt her or-"

" _What? What could you possibly do? Finally catch me and have me sent away again?"_

"I'm calling the police." I snarled, hitting the emergency button that would contact the police. "Leah, tell them to go to my home, not the office!" I yelled once she connected to question why I was using our emergency alarm.

 _Keep him talking, keep him talking._

"How did you get in?"

" _You aren't as clever as you try to be."_ He chuckled again. _"Our cousins are unobservant fools."_

"What do you mean?"

" _Goodbye, Edward."_

"Wait! Why did you call me?"

" _I simply wanted it known that you couldn't keep her from me. You never answered my question, why is she so important to you?"_

"Did you hurt them?"

" _You are avoiding my question which leaves me to make my own assumptions. It's not very brotherly of you to take what's mine."_

"She isn't yours!"

" _How does it feel to know I've been there before you, or does that knowledge make it all the more fun? It always did for me. I'll be seeing you soon."_

"Damn it!" I screamed when the line disconnected, throwing the phone and running out of the office. "Did you talk to them?" I asked Leah as I passed.

"They are on their way, what's going on?"

"I don't have time!"

I sped to the apartment, cursing the city traffic that prolonged my traveling time. There were three police cars with lights flashing in front of the building. I pushed past the crowd, ignoring the yells from the officers as I slipped past them. They grabbed me as soon as I typed in the code.

"Let go of me!"

"Sir, you need to let us go first."

"It's my home!"

"Were you the one who placed the call?"

"My brother is up there!"

"What is the emergency, is he hurt?"

"No! He's fucking crazy and they are trapped up there with him!"

"Is this a hostage situation?"

"Will you get your damn hands off me?"

"Edward!" Jasper and Emmett came rushing forward, appearing from the buildings office. "Anthony changed the code, he used your identity again to have it changed." Jasper said, thrusting a piece of paper into my hands.

It was then I realized the elevator never came after I typed in the code. I threw the officers a look and used the code Jasper gave me. Emmet began explaining the situation to them and Jasper was now on his phone.

"Edward, Bella and Lathan aren't here!" He yelled out as an officer tried pushing him back.

"Where the hell are they? Did he take them?"

"They are on their way back with Rose, she took them out to lunch."

Seconds later, Bella rushed into my arms, Lathan scowling at the people who surrounded us.

"Thank god." I murmured, pressing my face into her hair at the top of her head, holding her tightly against me.

The warmth and feel of them calming me instantly.

"Edward, I am so sorry! I didn't think-"

"Obviously!" I interrupted Rosalie. "What would you have done if he followed you instead of going into my home?"

"Don't yell at her, Edward! You aren't my keeper; I don't have to check in with you every minute of the day!" Bella glared at me.

I felt the loss of her as soon as she pushed away from me.

"Bella-"

"No! This isn't her fault, and it isn't mine. You can't punish me by keeping me locked up! What if she hadn't come today, if Lathan and I were in the house when he showed up? You should be thanking her!"

"How the hell did he get in?" I bellowed at Jasper.

He looked guilty as soon as I said my accusation, glancing at Rose.

"Rose called me and asked for the code. I didn't think he would be following all of us so closely. He must have been watching Rose and either heard the code or watched her punch it in."

"I trusted you!" Rushing forward and grabbing his collar.

"This won't solve anything! Lathan and I are safe, that's all that matters, right?" Bella stepped forward, calmly placing her hands over my fists, urging me to let Jasper go.

"Sir," An officer cleared his throat, stepping out of the elevator.

With everything else going on, I didn't even realize they had gone up to the apartment.

"All is clear; no one is up there. If you would come with us, we need to know what damaged was there before anyone else entered."

"Damage? There wasn't any damage!"

Bella refused to let go, and if I was honest, I refused to let her go too. I took Lathan from her and settled him in one arm while my other wrapped around her, entering the elevator with two police officers.

I heard Bella's intake of breath as soon as the doors opened before I actually processed what I was seeing. The entire apartment was trashed. Paintings were slashed and falling all of the walls, various art pieces smashed. The furniture had been tipped over, nothing in its rightful place.

"This was all him." I growled, squeezing Lathan and Bella tighter against me. "Bella, I need you to pack whatever you and Lathan need. We can't stay here."

"Edwa-"

I didn't even look at her, silencing her with my lips firmly pressed to hers before she could protest or I could overthink it.

* * *

Here to Stay has been nominated on the top ten Fics of March at I never dreamed I would be chosen and thank all my readers, reviewers, and the ones who recommended my story. There aren't enough thank you's...


	12. Chapter 12

What in the world was going through his head? Edward has been cold toward me for three days and out of nowhere, kisses me. He looked just as shocked as I did and quickly let go of me to walk the police officer through the apartment, urging me to pack a small bag of things for Lathan and I. It didn't take long to finish what he had to with the police and all too soon we were packed inside of his small car, curses under his breath being uttered about still needing to upgrade to a bigger vehicle. I felt as if my eyes were still comically wide from his kiss, running my fingertips over my lips that still tingled from his touch.

"Are we going to your aunt and uncles?"

"No. I don't want to attract Anthony there anymore than I am sure he has been, and selfishly, I don't want to be crowded. I don't like being underfoot or having my family under mine for very long periods of time."

"I can't imagine how it must feel to have Lathan and I permanently under your care." I murmured.

I blushed from his admission of wishing to be left to his own devises and now having us around all the time.

"You have no idea how I feel." He scowled without explanation which only made me feel worse.

Lathan fell asleep shortly after being placed into his car seat, of course not before he let us know how unhappy he was to be strapped in place. Edward sang obnoxiously to be heard over his cries till he quieted, listening to his uncle who then lowered his tone till he fell asleep. It amazed me how well he handled Lathan and knew how to help. Jessica and Mike were always willing to help, but I never felt like I had an equal partnership with Lathan till Edward. It was going to be so hard when we finally left.

"Where are we going then?"

"The house my parents left me."

"How is that any safer than your apartment or Esme's home?"

"It isn't." He shrugged.

"Then why are we going?"

His short answers were making my anger quickly rise. It was my and Lathan's life in jeopardy!

"I'm trying to figure out what we are going to do! No one can tell what Anthony's next step will be, I need to go somewhere he won't think of right away and think out a plan."

"Surly it won't take long for him to think of the house you grew up in."

"As far as I know, he doesn't know it was left to me. He was taken away right after the murders and as long as Esme didn't tell him afterward, he should have no idea that it's still in the family. I had a security system installed years ago, if so much as a door or window open after the alarm is set, whether it locked or not, the police will be notified and come directly to the residence."

I was sick of arguing with him and propped my knees against the dashboard to lay back. It didn't take long for my eyes to grow heavy and close.

I awoke to the soft murmurings of Edward speaking into his phone, he hadn't realized I was awake, his uneasy gaze focused on the house before us. Still seated in the car, a large house loomed above us, looking grey in the darkening sky, though probably a vibrant white in clear daylight. I wouldn't necessarily call it unwelcoming, it was beautiful after all, but it held a sense of unknown about it. It seemed to welcome us as much as it warned of danger. Glancing back at Edward, I saw he was no longer on the phone and now staring blankly at the house just as I was seconds ago.

"I haven't stepped inside in so long." He spoke quietly, sensing my eyes on him.

"Are you sure this is where you want to stay?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense. The town is smaller, the comings and goings of people will be noticed. The police have been notified of our situation and will be keeping regular patrols. There is a security system my apartment didn't offer. He will be unable to enter the house, nor town, without notification."

He sighed heavily, giving me a forlorn look, and got out of the car without another word. He took out a still sleeping Lathan and waited for me to step out of the car before walking us down a long stone path to the bright red front door. The single oval shaped glass reflected the porch light, not offering me a view of the inside. He shifted Lathan into one arm and unlocked the door, punching in a code just inside the house before stepping aside and allowing me to enter before him.

"I am not doing this to keep you uninformed, but no one will have access to the code but me. Anthony somehow managed to get into the apartment by Jasper simply giving it to Rose, I won't risk that happening again."

"I understand."

He nodded gravely, holding his breath as he flicked light switches, laminating the entire downstairs.

"I'll show you where to your rooms. I'll get the bags while you get Lathan ready for bed."

"It might be a while, he slept quite a bit in the car."

Noticing my son was beginning to stir, scrunching his face in protest of the noise we were making that disturbed him. Edward bent his head, resting his lips atop Lathan's head, and brought us to a wide, wooden staircase. The creaked as we stepped on each one, groaning from being unused for so long.

"I'll go get the portable crib, we can look for a real bed for him in the morning." Edward said when alight flickered on inside the first bedroom he entered. "His diaper bag has his pajama's, right?"

I nodded, looking around at my new surrounds.

"Be right back." Leaving the room quickly.

The walls were a navy blue, bright white trim and paneling, and dark hardwood floors covered by a matching navy area rug. I smelled the faint scent of lemon, making it known that he had the house cleaned recently. There was a full sized bed frame in dark walnut, more blue being displayed by the bedspread. A desk sat opposite of the bed with a computer dating ten years' prior, a classic desk lamp beside it. Other than a bookshelf filled to the brim and a tall, narrow dresser, the room was bare. The windows were covered with oak colored blinds that were closed, guarding any sight in or out.

"The room across the hall is free for your use, unless you want to stay in here with Lathan." Edward spoke quietly while Lathan finished off his nightly bottle, eyes already closing much to my surprise.

I was fully prepared for him to wide awake and ready to play after hours in the car. The excitement must have worn him out more than I realized, I too was ready for bed, my own eyes heavy.

"I set up the baby monitors." Edward motioned with his hands, not meeting my eyes.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked, laying Lathan into the crib and raising to face Edward.

"What?" He seemed taken back with my direct line of questioning.

"What was that about?"

His eye shifted around the room, anywhere but at me, his mouth set in a grim line.

"I'll see you in the morning." I sighed, resigned to the fact he wouldn't give me an answer.

"Do you love him?"

"Who?" Surprised by the fact he was speaking.

"Anthony." A slight eye roll joining his condescending tone.

I straightened my shoulders, prepared for another argument. I didn't like the way he spoke to me and wouldn't tolerate his callous treatment any longer.

"What makes you think I love your brother?"

"When you first found me, you thought I was him. You confessed your love, unknowing he wasn't who he said he was. You never stated otherwise…"

"I don't love Anthony. I loved who I thought he was when I was nothing but a naïve girl. I've learned the truth and feel as if I have grown mentally from the ordeals I have been through. I'm not pining away for the man I knew; I now know he was nothing more than a fictional character."

"So, is that a no?" He smirked, this time it was my eyes that rolled.

"Yes Edward, that was a no. I am _not_ in love with Anthony."

"That's good to know." Now smiling widely, turning to leave the bedroom.

"Wait! You never said why you kissed me."

"Because I wanted to." He shrugged, his eyes still sparkling.

"What about the past three days, why did you treat me so terribly? You act like you can't stand me, don't want to even share the same breathable air as I, and then you decide you want to kiss me?"

"I thought you still wanted Anthony." He shrugged once more.

"You aren't making any sense."

"I like you." He scowled. "I like coming home to you and Lathan or spending the day with you both. I am nothing more than a selfish man, and I didn't like the idea of sharing you with my brother."

"Sharing me with your brother?" I hissed.

"That didn't come out right." He grimaced. "I thought you loved him, I was afraid to get close to you, afraid you would leave the first chance you felt safe enough to."

"You are confusing me. You treated me like crap because you thought I loved your brother? You make comments about liking to be left alone, yet you don't want Lathan and I to leave?"

"I like having you around." He stated, as if it were as simple as that.

"Do you have some sort of desire to be heroic, is that what this is about? I'm some poor, foolish girl that needs saving from the big bad world?"

"It's not like you had the world on a string."

"Who are you, Frank Sinatra?"

"Forget it, there's no talking to you when you get like this."

"Oh, am I being dramatic again? I won't step back and quietly let you play the hero, act like a kept woman for my Baby Daddy's brother?"

"Don't talk like that!" Pointing a finger at me.

By now we were in the hall, Edward thinking clearly enough to shut the bedroom door so that we would be muffled for Lathan who was fast asleep.

"I'm just being honest. You said you liked me, what a crock of shit! You don't talk to me, trust me enough to make the right decisions for me and my son, trapped me like a bird in a golden cage inside of your house as the cat scratched at the door to get in. I've been nothing but sitting prey!"

"I've been doing my best to keep you safe!"

"Anthony knows where you work and where you live, your family is his family! He is obviously smart enough to learn codes when you change them and to fool your security! He's probably standing outside right now, peeping into a window and listening to us argue!"

He grabbed my arm and started walking down the stairs, stomping angrily as I slapped at him and growled in frustration from not freeing from his grasp.

"Get your hands off me, your no better than Anthony!"

That got a reaction. He stopped halfway down the stairs and turned to me, eyes blazing. He took a step up, sharing mine with his feet firmly planted on either side of me.

"I am _nothing_ like my brother. Don't ever say that shit again."

I had never seen him angry like this, sure I riled him up sometimes, but nothing compared to the fury I felt radiating off of him. I knew I overstepped. I couldn't find my voice and nodded instead. He stared at me for a bit longer before turning and finishing his way down the stairs, this time not pulling me with him.

"Are you coming?" He called without turning to look at me.

Nervously, I made my feet move, my legs shaking as I followed him down the stairs. He led us down a dark hall, entering a small office. Still silent, he sat at the desk and turned on the computer, turning the screen toward me.

"Click the arrow buttons, it will give you different views. Each side of the house, over the grounds, the road that travels past. There are no hidden corners, security lights everywhere. If he were looking through a window, we would see him. If he tried to open on, an alarm would go off, loud enough to wake the dead." He deadpanned. "When you're through, turn the lights off. The locks are already in place." Standing and walking out of the room. "One more thing, regardless of what you may think or feel, you're safe here with me. I won't hurt you." Giving me a brief glance, the hurt in his eyes evident from the words I spoke of out anger minutes before.

* * *

 **Once more, my story Here to Stay has been nominated for top ten fics of March :) If you wouldn't mind, I would appreciate your vote!**


	13. Chapter 13

She could be so infuriating! I left her in my father's old office looking at the security cameras and returned upstairs. Once there, I wasn't sure where to go. I gave Lathan my old bedroom to use, leaving the guest room across the hall for Bella to use. Behind the tall dressed was a door that connected to the next bedroom, Anthony's bedroom. When we were young, it stood open, allowing us to run back and forth without worry. When I was thirteen, I pushed my dresser to cover it, blocking his easy access to my room. I had my choice of his room or my parents. Neither were very appealing. I twisted the door knob and pushed the door in, taking a step into a time capsule. Anthony's room was as green as mine was blue. His still had posted tacked to his walls, even clothes filling a laundry hamper in the corner. A book propped open in the nightstand, a school backpack hanging from his desk chair. The only room I allowed changed was the office to accommodate the security details I added to the house. My room was just as it was the day I left to live with Esme and Carlisle. Much to my mother's displeasure, I had taken down any personal effects. When I finally decided to leave, I wanted to be gone for good. I didn't want ties with my brother, to pretend to be normal for just a little while. My parents didn't understand; they didn't believe Anthony was truly that deeply disturbed. They didn't see all that I did. They didn't feel what I felt, connected to him in a way that allowed me to experience some of his emotions. He had no conscience.

I couldn't stay in this room, sleep in his bed. Taking a deep breath, I blew it out slowly and shut the door. I walked down the hall and saw Bella standing in the doorway to my parent's bedroom, her back to me.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked, standing directly behind her as she leaned against the doorframe.

"I wasn't sure which room you were staying in. Was this your parents room?" She asked, turning to look at me, face pale and sad looking.

I nodded, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"It looks… untouched." She mumbled, looking in the room again.

I agreed, smelling the stale air even from my spot behind her. I reached around her, flickering on the light from the switch that was on the wall beside the doorframe.

"I haven't made any changed, haven't stayed here since I left at sixteen."

She stepped further into the room, looking slowly around her. I shifted my eyes around, unable to focus on anything for long. I saw pictures of Anthony and I as babies on my mother's nightstand beside a framed photo of her and my father on their wedding day. Her wedding rings still sat in a bowl on top of her vanity, a bottle of lotion left open and dried up long ago. My father's slippers still sat under his side of the bed, his reading glasses on his nightstand beside his bible. I couldn't hold back a snicker, his bible verses my mother's trashy romance novels, both of them reading before bed each night for as long as I could remember.

"This room is so sad; it feels like a shrine." She shivered, crossing her arms.

"I suppose I should consider changing things if I am going to be spending more time here. I don't know, I didn't even decorate the condo." I chuckled humorlessly.

"I'll sleep in the same room as Lathan so you don't have to sleep in here." She said quietly, giving me her sad eyes once again.

I gave her a curt nod, walking out and waiting for her to follow before turning off the light and shutting the door.

X

I tossed and turned before I found a few hours of restless sleep before giving up. Slipping on a t-shirt on my way out of the room, my bare feet noiselessly walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. I turned on the coffee pot, filling it with aromatic grounds and let it brew while I waited in the office. I glanced at the screens and saw everything was quiet before checking my email. Jasper had found a copy of Lathan's birth certificate and sent it to me in an attachment. I leaned back, trying to think of a way to keep them with me. After this all blew over, there had to be something that would cause Bella and Lathan to stay connected with me, besides the uncle and nephew bond. There was nowhere for her to go and she was too stubborn to agree to my helping her. She wouldn't want to stay with me any longer than necessary and I already knew she would never allow me to buy her a place of her own. Staring at the name printed as father, my name, something clicked. Picking up the phone, I dialed the familiar number, needing a confidant.

"Hey, it's Edward. I just got your email."

" _Why are you calling so early? I just got into bed."_

"It's seven in the morning."

" _I was working all night._

"Sorry, I'll let you go back to sleep.

" _Wait, what's up?"_

"I don't know." I sighed heavily. "I feel like I'm doing a piss poor job at protecting them."

" _Did you notice the fathers name on the birth certificate?"_

"Yeah, she told me the first day I met her."

" _Anyone outside of the family would assume you were his father_." Jasper chuckled, trying to lighten my mood.

"I was thinking the same thing."

" _Shit, what are you thinking, Edward?"_

"How hard would it be to add Cullen to his name? Couldn't we say it was a mistake? That I was out of town or something and Bella was overwhelmed with giving birth and my absence?"

" _Edward, do you realize what you are asking? If you do this, Lathan will be your responsibility. Forever. Legally, he will be your son and you will be required to care for him till he is eighteen, if not longer."_

"I understand."

" _Why do you want to do this?"_

"He won't be tied to Anthony; he could never claim Lathan as his. Even if Anthony demanded a paternity test, we are monozygotic twins, we have the same genetic origins, our DNA is the same."

" _I don't know if you are thinking this through… have you talked to Bella about this?"_

"No, I only just thought of it before I called you."

" _Don't you think you should ask her permission before claiming her son as your own?"_

"She's stubborn." I frowned.

" _What would be the point?"_

"He'll be mine, not Anthony's. The only people who know the truth is our family and they won't say anything."

" _I don't think lying to a child about his parentage is the right course."_

"Until he gets older and can understand better."

"Again, why?"

"Like you said, I will be legally responsible for him. She will have to accept my help. Not only that, regardless of what happens to Anthony when we find him, he can't come back and claim him, try to fight for custodial rights. He's good at pretending. Hell, he was able to convince his doctors he was well enough to be released."

" _I don't think forcing her hand is going to make her warm up to you."_ He scolded slightly.

"I'm going to give Lathan the house." I blurted out. "When this is all over and she doesn't want to live with me in the condo. Even if she doesn't use it, they will have a place to live and won't be forced back onto the streets."

"None of us would allow that, with or without the house. You know this."

"I do, but I fear she wouldn't accept anything we tried to give her."

"Why do you think she would accept the house then?"

"It would be Lathan's. I don't know." I sighed with frustration, palming my face. "Can you do it or not?"

" _Is that a serious question? Of course I can. I am urging you to talk to her before she gets the new certificate in the mail, though."_

"I will."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"You and me both." I scoffed. "Give me a call when everything is set and done."

"You got it."

Hanging up, I felt a tad bit more sure. Lathan would be given the house, giving he and his mother some sort of stability. I couldn't deny it felt a bit morbid to give them a house my parents were murdered in, but I needed something she couldn't throw back in my face. The house was left to me; I could make it seem like some sort of birthright that Lathan receives it. I wasn't kidding myself though, I knew there would be a fight in the near future. Most times we reacted like charcoal and lighter fluid. Going into the kitchen I found Bella sitting with a cup of coffee and Lathan gumming dry cereal in the portable high chair we brought with us.

"Morning." I grumbled, filling a mug of my own with the hot coffee.

She gave me a small smile, wiping at Lathan's chin that was covered in mushy cereal and drool.

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine, thanks."

"Do you want breakfast?"

"I'm sorry for what I said last night. I didn't mean it."

"We are both under a great deal of stress, it's only natural we are going to butt heads and argue."

"I still shouldn't have-"

"Bella, stop. It's fine. I shouldn't have grabbed onto you in the first place. You had every right to put me in my place. I just want you to know I'm doing whatever I can to keep you safe. The police are looking for him and I will do what I feel is necessary to stop him from hurting you. I mean, anything." I stressed, preparing myself.

Like Jasper said, I needed to inform her about the birth certificate before she found out on her own. I didn't want her to think I was keeping things from her, there was already enough tension between us. I took a sip of the coffee, enjoying the burn on my tongue, and watched her. Her hair was a mess, sticking out in all directions, still in the tank top and shorts she slept in, her eyes slanted from sleep. She was smiling at Lathan who was wide awake, naked except for his diaper. He had cereal in his hair and apple juice all over his chest. She decided to give him a sippy cup with juice for breakfast, trying to get him use to it, and he always got more on himself than in.

"I was going to order a few toys for him since we left most of them at the condo, unless you feel like venturing out?"

"I don't think much is going to fit in that car of yours." She smirked, causing me to chuckle lowly.

"Go shower, I got the kid." I winked, poking Lathan's nose with a finger, causing a sound of giggles.

"He needs a bath." She frowned, hesitating over leaving him.

"Bella, he will be safe with me."

"I know." She whispered. "After yesterday, I guess I'm just on edge."

Before I could respond she sighed, got to her feet, and left the room after dropping a kiss on top of Lathan's head.

I ended up just bringing Lathan into the shower with me after the fit he had when I tried to put him into the crib. I frowned when I realized this kid had control over me. I couldn't understand how Bella did this every day before she came to stay with me and I was happy she could now enjoy showering alone. I felt weird at first, leaving his diaper on till it became a soggy mess and oozing down my arm.

"We're both men, right?" I asked Lathan in my best Tim Allen voice, receiving a grunt in return.

I took that as his acceptance, telling me he was cool with it. I ended up with two red eyes from soap running into them while I tried to keep Lathan settled on my hip when he began throwing himself forward and squealing, trying to capture the water as it sprayed down on us.

"Next time we fill the tub, no more showers." All I got was raspberries blown at me.

"I would have taken him while you showered." Bella giggled, taking Lathan who was wrapped in a towel from my arms.

Her eyes widened when she realized I only had a towel wrapped around my waist.

"At least he didn't grab it this time." I smirked, throwing her a wink.

She turned bright red, making me chuckle as I left for my own room to get dressed.

"How is this even running?" She asked, climbing into the passenger seat.

After she commented on the size of my car, I remembered the Lincoln Navigator my father had bought my mother for her birthday a month before they were murdered. She only used it a handful of times and it had been shelter inside the two car garage ever since. I offered it to Esme but she declined, Carlisle did accept my father's pick up and still used it to this day. I had no use for either. I was young and had the car they bought me for my sixteenth birthday. I was never a materialistic person, even as a teenager I didn't care about the brand of clothes I wore. I was content with whatever my mother, or Esme after her, bought me to wear. It drove Rosalie crazy, calling me an old man with some of the outfits I wore that were given to me. I did by my own clothing now, obviously. I had suits for work and jeans and t-shirts for going out in. When at home, I lived in the shorts and sweats I worked out in. I liked being comfortable.

"The same people I hire to keep the house clean and check on things start it for me twice a week. I ask them to take it once or twice a month for a short drive."

"You're very organized." She squinted with a small frown.

This would be the perfect time to tell her that the vehicle would end up being for her use, it belonged with the house. I'd tell her this evening after Lathan was in bed, there was no reason to ruin our day out.

"You're spoiling him; he is too young to even appreciate everything." She scolded, stealing one of my mozzarella sticks.

I had to blink a few times before answering, my eyes focused on the strong of cheese she wrapped around her finger before popping it into her mouth, her tongue sticking out to run over her bottom lip. I cleared my throat, slouching in my chair.

"We don't have room for a walker in the house, he needs other things to occupy him."

"Is there anything else I can get you?" The waitress interrupted, stopping at our table.

"No, thank you. Just the check."

"Your son looks just like you." She smiled at Lathan. "You have a beautiful family."

I glanced at Bella, wondering if she would correct her. She stayed silent, looking down at her half eaten chicken burger, her bottom lip not stuck between her teeth.

"Thank you." I nodded, accepting the check book. "Do you want to take that with you?" I asked, nodding to her half eaten chicken burger, throwing some bills onto the table.

"I'm stuffed." She mumbled, lifting her eyes to me cautiously.

I nodded, picking up Lathan and his diaper back, draping my arm around her waist and leading us out of the restaurant.

"It's your turn to drive." I grinned, throwing the keys at her.

"What?"

"You need to get use to a vehicle this big."

"Why would I need to get used to it?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"You never know when you will need to run to the store or something." I shrugged.

Later.

"That would mean you actually let me out of your sight."

"Very funny, Swan."

I won't deny I had a firm grip on the _oh shit_ handle all the way back to the house.

"That's the first time I have driven since I left home!" She grinned, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"You did great." I chocked out, more than sure my face was pale.

"You can put the groceries away as I unload." I told her, setting Lathan onto the living room rug with a few of his noise makers.

With the last few bags in hand, my phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

" _It's done. It should be mailed to the house within the week."_

"That was quick."

" _I told you I would get it done."_

"I appreciate everything you have done for me."

" _You might not after what I have to tell you."_

"What?"

" _Bella's father came looking for her."_

"What?"

" _He refused to speak with us over the phone and drove after looking up your address. He saw the police tape and caused a scene till the building manager called me."_

"What did he want?" Before he could answer there was a knock at the door. "Hang on, Jasper, someone's here. Bella, don't answer the door!"

I jogged to the door, stopping Bella before she even left the kitchen. Opening the door to see the back of someone tall standing on the porch.

"Can I help you?" I asked, glaring slightly.

I didn't like the idea of a stranger just showing up after only one day back. He turned slowly, returning my glare. His mustache twitched, eyes hard.

"You can tell my daughter I'm here, Mason."

 _Shit._

"Jasper, I have to go." I mumbled into the phone, hanging up on him.

"I assume you're Mr. Swan?"

"You can quit the act; you know exactly who I am." He growled, pushing past me into the house.

"You can't just barge into my home!" I yelled, turning and following after him with quick steps.

"I'll do what I damn well please! I get a phone call two years after my daughter disappears and surprise, surprise. You're behind it."

"It's not like that." I argued.

"Of course not." He scoffed.

I instantly knew where Bella earned her stubborn streak from.

"Dad?" Bella's soft gasp came from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Bella!" He rushed to her, wrapping her into his arms. "How could you do this to me?" He half sobbed into her hair atop her head. "I've missed you so much, been so damn worried."

"I'm so sorry, I've made such a mess of things." She cried into his shoulder.

My heart sank, body trembling.

This was it.

He was going to leave and take his daughter and grandson with him.

I've lost her.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews, followings, and favorites! I truly appreciate all your support.**


	14. Chapter 14

I knew that voice.

With my arm frozen halfway to the cupboard where I was reaching to put a box of pasta away, my ears perked at the sound.

It couldn't be him.

I sat the box down on top of the counter and walked to the archway that led to the hall where Edward's raised voice was coming from. He and my father stood toe to toe, each with an angry expression etched on their face.

"Dad?" I gasped, unable to believe my eyes.

He looked just the same, perhaps a bit skinnier. His eyes flashed to mine, the anger directed at Edward disappearing with relief. Before I could take another breath, he rushed forward and had his arms wrapped around me, holding me close.

"How?" I managed to ask, still in shock over seeing him.

I knew Edward's family knew we were here and he also told the police so they knew where to find us if they had more questions or information, but how did my father find me? And why? After so long, why did he finally come for me?

"Some kid with a weird name told me where to find you." He grumbled, sending another dark look Edwards way. "I should have known you would be with _him_."

"Dad, you don't understand." I whispered. "There is so much I have to tell you." My voice cracking with emotion from seeing my father again and knowing I would have to relive the tale once again for my father's sake.

I glanced at Edward and saw he was pale, watching us with wary eyes. He swallowed roughly, about to speak, when Lathan poked his out from the living room with a squeal, eager to join the people he had heard. Edward seemed to physically shake himself, coming out of his stupor, and bent to pick up Lathan.

"You're getting fast." He tried to chuckle, kissing the top of Lathan's head.

"Bells." I felt my father's hands tremble, clearly understanding who exactly Lathan was.

"Dad, I-"

"You son of a bitch!" He bellowed, letting go of me so quickly I stumbled backward. "Is this some sort of sick, twisted way of making her stay with you?" Now standing in front of Edward, pointing an accusing finger in his face.

"Get your hand out of my face." Edward said darkly, staring down my father. "No wonder she felt she had no other option than to run away from you instead of going to you for help."

"Edward." I pleaded, trying to calm him. "He doesn't understand."

"I understand perfectly." My father hissed. "I may have not been able to pin point that poor woman's death on you, but I know you did it! You convinced my innocent daughter to run away with you, trapped her by knocking her up with your kid, making her feel like there was no way out!"

"Dad!"

"Do not talk about this child like he is nothing more than a mistake!" Edward roared, causing Lathan to startle and fuss. "I've got you, Buddy. I'm sorry." Edward tried to sooth him, kissing his temple and bouncing him in his arms.

"Edward, let me talk to him."

Edward debated, looking between my father and I before sighing heavily with a slight nod, walking back into the living room with Lathan.

"How could you let him do this to you?" My father accused.

"Dad, you act like he gave me some sort of disease." I winced.

"Is that why you left?"

I entered the kitchen, pouring him a cup of coffee before sitting at the table, motioning him to sit with me.

"It's part of the reason. You scared me that night, you've never acted so irrational before."

"I was scared Bella _, so_ scared he would do the same to you. I know you don't want to believe it, but I know it was him. He killed that woman."

"Dad, I know. It's taken me two years to learn the truth, but now I know."

"Is he threatening you? You and your son will leave with me, right now!" He started getting up from his chair, eyes crazed.

"Dad, it wasn't Edward."

"Do I look like a fool? I will never forget that face. It's haunted my dreams since my baby girl disappeared."

"It's him, but it isn't. God, this is a head ache." Rubbing my temples with frustration. "Will you please let me explain?"

He glared but sat back down, drumming his fingers on the table top.

"Go on." He grumbled, eyeing the doorway.

"I knew I was pregnant when I left. I hadn't told him yet; I was waiting till he came back. He was supposed to return in two weeks, after my birthday. We were going to run away together. It sounds so silly and immature now, but at the time, I was desperate to be with him. After you threatened to make me talk to the police, I ran off to find him. He told me where he lived and I thought it would be easy enough to search for him. He lied, Dad. He lied about everything!"

"Then why are you still with him?" He asked with exasperation, his arms flinging wide with open palms.

"It's not him. I know this is going to be hard to believe, but you have to trust me. I had no luck locating him and my money quickly ran out. I worked here and there, wherever someone was willing to hire a pregnant teenager." Rolling my eyes. We both knew how unlikely that opportunity was. "I ended up giving birth alone and sleeping in shelters with my newborn. I made two very good friends that helped me when they were able." My lip trembling as I thought of Jessica and Mike. "I saw Edward one night while I was earning extra money by cleaning the offices inside of his building."

"His building?" He sat back stunned. "If he owns a business, how was he so hard to find?"

"I'm getting there." I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "I wanted to go back home, I missed you so much. I was terrified you would slam the door in my face if I showed up with a baby, a baby whose father you hated. I couldn't handle your rejection. After talking with my friends, we decided my best course of action would be to confront Edward and demand his help. I went looking for Edward Mason but found Edward Cullen instead."

"He lied about who he was?" My father's face turning red with brimming anger.

"Yes, but hear me out. It gets worse." Taking a sip of coffee, trying to build my courage to relive it. "I couldn't understand why Edward was acting like he had never seen me before. Out of frustration, I threw Lathan's picture at him, demanding him to look at his son. Edward instantly knew what I was telling him was true and he ended up having a tale of his own to tell. Edward has a twin brother, Anthony, who has been known to steal his brother's identity. The man we knew back home was Anthony Cullen, not Edward Mason. The man you met moments ago is his brother, Edward Mason _Cullen_."

"That's quite a tale. How do you know he is telling the truth and not him trying to get out of his responsibilities?"

"He's been taking care of us ever since, he's taking on the responsibility when he has no obligation to us. He showed me pictures, I met his family who only confirmed what he told me about Anthony. He is insane, Daddy. I don't even know what is really wrong with him other than he is unstable and dangerous. He's watched Edward and realized I was staying with him. Ever since, he has been coming at him, just enough to let Edward know he is there, hiding and watching. H-h-he killed my friends!" I sobbed, the tears I had been holding back breaking through. "I don't know what he would do if he got ahold of my son. Edward has been protecting us, leaving his home that was destroyed by his brother just so Lathan and I might be a bit safer here."

"I don't know abou-"

"Everything she has said is truthful." Edward interrupted from behind us, walking into the kitchen and wrapping an arm around me. "My brother and I are identical, he has enjoyed using my identity since we were children. The older he got, the more sadistic he became. When you and Bella met him, he had just been released from an institution."

"Who the hell would let him out if he was a danger?"

"Anthony is a master of manipulation. He was deemed stable enough as long as he took his medication daily. Obviously, he hasn't. He was to stay with my aunt but he took off and for some reason I can't fathom, my family decided not to tell me. If they had, I would never have allowed him to leave, let alone go off on his own."

"What put him in the institution in the first place?" My father's face was full of confusion and disbelief.

Edward eyed me and I could tell he was debating on telling my father the truth or not. I gave him a slight nod of encouragement. My father needed to know everything, he deserved it after my disappearing from him. I would no longer run away from my problems. Well, I suppose I was running from Anthony, giving myself a mental eye roll. Edward obviously saw my inner turmoil and raised a brow in question.

"Sorry, talking to myself." I mumbled. "Tell him."

"My parents were murdered ten years ago, when Anthony and I were seventeen. I had already moved out when I turned sixteen to live with my aunt and uncle, I was unable to handle the environment of living with my brother any longer. He was the only one here when the police arrived. There was no proof, no evidence, that suggested he was either guilty or innocent of the crime. He became worse, unable to tell reality from fiction and was committed."

"When you say here…" My father lowered his brows, using his index finger to point down at the table.

"This house." Edward's jay tightened. "I haven't been back till now."

"Why would you want to return or even keep it?"

"I was given the deed to the house and grounds after my parent's death. I vowed never to return, but couldn't let it go either. Recently, Anthony managed to learn of the code for my condo in the city and trashed it. At first I thought Bella and Lathan were inside with him, luckily, my cousin had taken them out for the day so no one was home. I couldn't risk it, after already changing the code, I knew he would find a way to gain access to a new one no matter how many times I switched them. The police there and here know where we are, they are keeping vigilant watches. If you watch, you will see a car slow down as it passes the house frequently. I installed the best security system I could find, there are cameras surrounding the property and if a door or window so much as wiggle after the alarm is set, emergency responders are alerted and will arrive without calling for verification. I'm doing everything I can to keep your daughter and grandson out of his reach."

"This is insane! Bella, you aren't staying with this family! Pack your belongings, you and Lathan are coming back home with me tonight." My father yelled, jumping to his feet.

Edward mimicked him and was on his feet just as quickly.

"You can't order her around, you can't just take her from me!"

His last words startled me, looking up at him in wonder. What did he mean by that?

"She's my daughter! You are nothing more than the brother to some sick bastard!"

"You know nothing about him or what little I can predict about him! If anyone can keep him at bay, it would be me."

"Bella can decide for herself if she will come home with her father who loves her or stay with someone who is a nobody in the scheme of things concerning her life!"

Edward stood in silence, his mouth moving as if he were speaking silent words, till he twirled around and stomped from the room. Seconds later I heard a bedroom door slam shut upstairs.

"He's just as unstable as he claims his brother is! You can't possibly want to stay here with him."

"Dad-"

"Don't Dad me, Isabella Marie Swan! I just got you back." He sat back down, chin dropping to his chest. "You've been in danger and I had no idea, I should be the one protecting you, not some stranger."

"Why don't you thank him?" I whispered, saddened to see my father so miserable.

"Thank him?" He sputtered, looking at me as if I had two heads.

"He has been the one keeping us safe for you." I shrugged.

"Thank him." He scoffed under his breath with a shake of his head.

"Look, I am going to check on Lathan and Edward and then get dinner started. You're staying aren't you?"

"I guess, if your _friend_ up there is okay with it." He grumbled.

I gave him a playful scowl and went up the stairs. Peeking inside of the room Lathan and I were using, I found my baby fast asleep, taking his afternoon nap in the crib. I closed the door softly and made the short distance across the hall and knocked on the door to the guest room Edward was in.

"Edward?" I called out when there was no answer.

I was about to give up and go back down stairs when the door finally opened, Edward standing tall and dauntingly before me. His eyes lowered to look at me, his head stiff and straight.

"I'm sorry for what my father said." I croaked out after a few moments of silence held between us.

"Did you come to say goodbye?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Why do you always think the worst of me?" I snapped, narrowing my eyes.

He blinked in shock, his head tilting slightly to one side.

"What?" He finally asked.

"You." I growled, poking his chest with a finger, causing him to take a step back and me one forward. "You thought I still loved your brother! Before that, you thought I was some conniving woman after your money, don't you dare try to deny it! Now, you think I am going to be unappreciative about everything you have done and just leave! Do you really think I don't know we are safer with you than we would be with my father?"

"Bella-"

"Shut up." I hissed, shoving his chest with both my palms.

His back landed against the wall, his hands raised up in surrender and a look of shock swept over his face.

"What are you doing?" He asked quizzically.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked.

He squinted slightly, studying me.

"Because I wanted to." He stated simply.

We were at a standoff, each of us waiting for the other to say or do something. I couldn't say how long we stood there, our chests heaving in anger and something else I couldn't explain. Just as I couldn't explain how we ended up with our lips meeting halfway. I fully expected brute force, lips crashing against the other in fight for control. It wasn't any of that. All I could think of was how soft his lips were against mine, how gently they moved and caressed my own. The sweet, unique taste that was just Edward when our tongues met. And, again, I couldn't tell you when he turned us, pressing my back against the wall his previously occupied. His hands in my hair, one of my legs wrapped around his waist, drawing him closer. He grunted, pulling away and breaking the kiss.

"Why did you kiss me?" He breathed heavily, the tip of our noses touching.

"Because I wanted to."

He let me go, my body sliding against his as I gained my balance with both feet planted firmly on the ground.

"My father is staying."

He gave me a brief nod, still studying my eyes.

"I'm going to start on dinner."

"Spaghetti?"

"With the amount of pasta you insisted on buying, that's all we will be eating for two weeks." I smirked.

"What can I say? I like your sauce."

Walking out of the room, I could feel his eyes burning into my back.

"Just a friend, huh?" My father grumbled, eyeing me suspiciously when I walked into the kitchen he still occupied.

"Dad, don't start. I appreciate you being here, that you went out of your way to find me, but I've bene on my own for a while."

"I know." He sighed. "I wouldn't have been able to find you at all if it weren't for him, I guess. I saw someone was looking into the case from the murder that happened when you left. Looking into it, I found that kid's name, Jasper. Wasn't hard to find him. I went to the police station first to ask about him, but they were all talking about some new case and your name was said along with some high end apartment complex. I went straight there and Jasper finally told me where to find you after I made a big enough scene."

"He just gave you the address?" I asked, shocked that Jasper would have been so willing to give out the information.

"He asked for my driver's license, I think he did a background check on his phone, if that's even possible." He scoffed.

"It's Jasper, anything is possible." I chuckled.

"Anyway, once he had proof I was your father, he wrote the address on a piece of paper and told me to burn it."

I heard Lathan cry out and started to put down the tomatoes I had been preparing for blanching.

"If you don't mind, could I get him? I haven't even gotten a chance to hold my grandson." My father asked sheepishly.

"Of course. As long as he is getting attention, he will usually go to anyone willingly. He's so innocent and trusting."

"Not great qualities in the family he was born into." My father muttered, leaving the room.

The sauce was simmering and I was just putting together the meatballs when Edward joined me in the kitchen. He opened a bottle of wine and poured me a small glass.

"Don't tell the chief I'm distributing alcohol to his underage daughter." He winked playfully.

"I think this is the lesser offense of what he has learned today."

"Bella- we need to talk."

"Later, let's not ruin dinner just yet."

I was positive he wanted to discuss the kiss and I wasn't ready to hear that he made a mistake, that it was inappropriate and it shouldn't happen again. I wasn't ready to hear it, and I didn't _want_ to hear it.

"I really need to tell you something." He looked pained, unwilling to meet my eyes.

"Later." I pressed, avoiding looking at him as I concentrated on my task before me.

* * *

My father argued with me about which bedroom he would use. After threatening to sleep on the couch, I conceded and told him he could share the room with Lathan. I don't think it was his excuse of allowing me a few nights alone, but more that he wasn't willing to let Lathan out of his sight. He and Edward kept sending dark looks at one another, bickering silently over who was holding or playing with Lathan. They ended up sitting on the floor on either side of him, each cooing, hoping Lathan would choose themselves over the other. Lathan only loved the attention and kept chucking blocks at each of them, giggling when they made contact and the men pretended to gasp in shock over his antics. I announced I was going to get ready for bed and after going ignored, smiled with a shake of my head and walked up the stairs. Edward insisted I should take the master suite, his parents room, as long as I felt comfortable enough to use it. I didn't hold memories of the room and it didn't bother me in the least. I figured it would be easier for me to take it than Edward who would only be bombarded with thoughts of his deceased parents and the pain that might accompany them.

The joining bath looked as if it had been newly remodeled before the house was closed up so long ago. It still surprised me to find everything so clean, having to remind myself that he had someone come clean the house regularly. I eyed the oversized tub, knowing Edward and my father would keep Lathan occupied for a while and would probably end up fighting over who would give him his nightly bottle and get him ready for bed. I decided that for the first time, I would take advantage of having someone helping me take care of my son and indulge in my time spent alone. I was taking my first bubble bath in what seemed like forever.

The lavender sent I found in the bathroom cabinet filled the air with its heady aroma, the hot water soothing my body. Sighing, I sunk deeper and closed my eyes.

"Bella?" There was a knock on the door, Edward softly calling my name.

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep till my heavy eye lids struggled to open.

"Yes?" I croaked out with a dry throat.

"You've been in there a while; I was just making sure you were alright."

"I fell asleep; I'll be right out."

"There's no rush, Lathan is sound asleep despite your father snoring like a freight train."

I smiled at his grumpiness over my father. I wasn't sure if it was sharing Lathan or his fear that we would leave that was bothering him most. Knowing I couldn't prolong our talk any longer, I braced myself and got out of the tub, wrapping a thick white towel around me. I gave a second thought to just walking into the bedroom to dress, and luckily I did because Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed, scowling slightly at his feet.

"Um, Edward? I need to dress."

"Oh, right-shit." He startled slightly, leaving and shutting the door behind him without a glance in my direction, the tip of his ears pink.

I giggled over his overreaction to my state of undress when I hadn't even entered the same room as him, quickly dressing in a t-shirt and pajama shorts. After brushing my hair and pulling it into a high ponytail, I opened the door. Edward was leaning against the wall beside the door frame, still looking at his bare feet.

"Is everything okay?" I asked quietly, once again startling him.

Something was wrong and I could only hope he wasn't this distressed about kissing me, wanting there to be another reason for his odd behavior.

"I think we should sit." He mumbled, pushing his back off the wall and into a standing position.

Wordlessly, I watched him enter the bedroom without invite, sitting on the chaise that was placed at the end of the bed.

"Bella?" He called quietly, finally meeting my eyes.

There was so many emotions flashing through his eyes. Worry, fear, even determination. Hesitantly, I sat beside him, turning my body to face him, our knees almost touching. I blushed, embarrassed about the way my body responded to him. Just our knees being inches apart, I could feel his heat radiating into me, making me feel overly warm.

"I asked Jasper to do something before talking to you first. I should have asked for your permission, but I wanted it done as quickly as possible." He rambled, looking over my shoulder blankly.

"What did you ask him to do?" I couldn't figure out where this was going, I had no clue what could possibly cause this discomfort in him.

He took a deep breath and blew it out slowly before meeting my eyes.

"I asked him to add my last name on Lathan's birth certificate, stating me as the legal father." He rushed, words pushed together without break.

"You what?" Causing him to cringe and turn his face to the right. "Do you have any idea what that means? You can't simply state yourself as his father only to simply correct it later on! Do you even understand what you did?"

"Yes." He stuttered out.

"By law, you are responsible for Lathan. Forever. He is bound to you!"

"I know."

"You will be held responsible financially, legally, emotionally."

"Forever."

"Why? Why would you do that to yourself?"

"Why would I do that to myself?" He squinted, his upper lip raising in a curl. "Can you please clarify that?"

"He isn't your son! That won't matter though in court should it ever come to that! Hell, can you even deny him if I pushed the issue enough to warrant a DNA test? If I ever so inclined to sue you for child support, you would have no choice but to pay! If something every happened to you, everything would become Lathan's. Your business, your homes, your money!"

"I'd give it to him in a heartbeat."

"What about when you marry and have children of your own? What will you tell your wife, your children? Will you tell them the truth? Will they accept Lathan as yours? There is so much more involved than simple stating Lathan is your son!"

"I'm not _simply stating_ it! I know all of this, everything you said has already been thought out." He got to his feet, pacing the floor in front of me. "Don't you think if I was going to marry, I would have by now? Tanya was just waiting for me to pop the question, expecting it after dating for so long. I never even considered it. I never considered having a wife and children of my own. No matter what happens, Lathan is now mine. Anthony has no claim on him, on you. He can't ever claim to be of reasonable mental health, try to gain custody of him. No matter what the future holds, Lathan will be safe from him."

"You did this to protect him?" I asked quietly.

I hadn't even thought of that reasoning, I hadn't thought of any reasoning other than the facts of what the future would or could hold for Edward. That Lathan was now fifty percent his responsibility. For the first time since he was born, I had someone to share him with. All his milestones didn't belong to only me anymore, there was someone else to enjoy and celebrate them with. Maybe Edward didn't even want that. Perhaps he didn't want to share the excitement of Lathan with me. Did he do it simply to protect him, no other reasoning involved?

"You did this only to protect him?" I voiced aloud.

"Yes!" He sighed with exasperation, confirming my thoughts.

Confirming something I had hoped wasn't true. I didn't want that to be the only reason. I truly hoped that he wanted to be the father figure to Lathan. I _wanted_ him to want to see him grow, to be there for him as the male role in Lathan's life.

"You need to stop making decisions for me. You need to start trusting me to choose the right paths for Lathan and myself. You keep doubting me."

"I don't doubt your ability to know what is best for Lathan." He said softly, dropping to his knees by my feet. "I meant to tell you as soon as I asked Jasper to change the name and send a new birth certificate. It only happened this morning and then your father showed up. There isn't an excuse, but it wasn't an intended course of action. It randomly popped into my head when Jasper brought up the incomplete name on the birth certificate, and I went with it."

"I trust you." I whispered, looking down at my hands twisted together in my lap.

"Talk to me, tell me what you're thinking." He pleaded.

When I stayed silent, I felt his fingers press under my chin, gently lifting my head so that his eyes could meet mine.

"Will you allow me this privilege?" He croaked out. "Not just on paper or by law. Will you allow me to be his father?"

"What?" I blinked in bewilderment.

"I don't want to simply be a man in the background of his life. Let me truly be his father. When this is all over, when you and Lathan are safe from harm, can I stay?" His pleading eyes searching my own. "I want him to know me as his Dad till he is old enough to understand when we explain his true parentage. I don't want to simply write you a check every month. I want to be there for him."

"You want to be his father?"

"In every sense of the word."

"Are you sure?"

"I am many things." He stated firmly. "I have never been more sure in my life, though."

"Don't hurt him." My lips trembled, tears filling my eyes.

I had given up hope, after searching for Lathan's father and finding the truth. I had accepted the fact that the most he would be given would be an Uncle who could either choose or not choose to be in his life. I never entertained the thought of giving him a real father after the first day I met the real Edward.

"Never. He means more than the world."

"Thank you." I whispered, closing my eyes. "For everything and so much more."

I felt his warmth, his strength, when his arms wrapped around me, drawing me close to him. I slipped off the chaise and fell into his lap, clinging to him just as much as he was clinging to me.

"Don't thank me Bella, I am thanking you." He whispered, rocking us gently from side to side, his lips pressed to the top of my head that was buried into his chest.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't usually make A/N about this, but I have seen a lot of people getting nasty reviews for context. As a precaution, there will be sensitive subject matter after the first break. I didn't give much detail, maybe a bit more after the second break while in another POV. I don't think it will be an issue, but just a forewarning for those who wish to skip it. Better safe than sorry :)**

* * *

 _If that mustache twitched at me one more fucking time…_

"Something on your mind son?" Charlie asked me, another twitch.

"Nope." Popping the p and bending to accept the mushy circled cereal Lathan was offering me. "Mmm." I hummed, shuddering from the spit covered piece I swallowed obediently, earning me a wide grin.

I could see the swollen lumps on his gums where two teeth were trying to break through. He had been up fussing since four, screaming till I took him from his Grandfathers arms that couldn't comfort him. I spent the rest of the morning on the couch with a whimpering baby gnawing on my thumb and some shitty cartoon showing musical instruments dancing around.

 _Clap, Clap, clap…_

I hummed against my will. Lathan heard and cheered happily, clapping his hands in memory of the tune.

Charlie wasn't impressed with my taking his grandson from him and leaving without a word. He had been glaring at me since he woke up, sipping coffee and eating his toast. If he thought I was Anthony still, I would have allowed his disgruntle attitude as well deserved. Bella told him though, there was no reason for his intense dislike of me other than the simple reasoning of my connection to my brother. I was sick of being connected to him. I wasn't Anthony, yet, all my life I have been compared to him. My own uncle seemed to watch me warily, just waiting for me to snap and walk down the same dark path as my brother. I didn't understand it; our father was his brother, after all. If he feared that in me, shouldn't he fear it in himself too, then? Perhaps he did and that was the main kink in our relationship.

Lathan slammed his palms on the tray, gaining my attention again.

"Ma, Ma, Ma." He hummed.

"Da, Da, Da." I grinned, coaxing him to mimic my sound.

He made me laugh by shaking his head crazily from side to side, squealing at his highest level.

"Shouldn't you be worried about confusing the poor kid?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, scrunching my brows, trying my best to hold back a sharp retort.

"He'll start calling you Dad if you keep that up."

"And?" I asked, raising a brow in challenge.

"You aren't his father, your brother is." Charlie raised one of his own, leaning back in the chair and studying my reaction.

I wanted to argue that I was, as of yesterday, indeed Lathan's father. Part of me even wished Bella hadn't told her father about Lathan's true parentage. I just hoped Bella would explain things to him, that he would understand and ease up on me. I also had a suspicion that he wouldn't like it and would insist that I was trying to control Bella's life. I bit my tongue and returned my attention to Lathan.

"Ready to get out?" I asked, wiping his face with a damp cloth I had at the ready beside me.

"I got him." Charlie jumped to his feet.

"I'm already here." Standing up and unhooking the tray.

"Come to Grandpa!" Charlie scooped him out while my hands still held the plastic clamps of the tray.

"How long are you staying?" I asked between clenched teeth.

"Haven't decided." He said absentmindedly with his back to me, walking out of the room with my baby.

 _My baby._

That was the first time I had said it aloud, or thought, rather. Lathan was my son. I couldn't help the small smile from forming, turning into a wide grin of amusement when Bella walked. She was scowling, her hair tangled and puffed around her head, feet shuffling.

"How long have you been up?" She yawned, pouring herself a mug of coffee.

"A few hours." I chuckled, watching her sit heavily in a chair, still scowling.

"Where's Lathan?"

"Your father stole him." The frown returning.

"How are you not exhausted?" She asked with a yawn.

We had stayed up late, staying in our position on the floor, her in my lap and my arms wrapped tightly around her. I told her that I had already given Lathan the house, regardless of my claiming him as mine. She put up a fight, insisting it was unnecessary and that she wouldn't take Lathan from me. I wanted her to promise not to leave me at all, to stay and live with me forever, but I didn't. I was afraid of the reaction to such a proclamation and she finally let the matter of the house drop. I think she realized we both had a stubborn streak and some things were easier to let go of rather than fight and butt heads about.

"Lathan was up early because his teeth were bothering him, I rescued your father when I heard his cries, though Charlie will probably tell you I snatched him away."

"You two are still vying for Lathan's attention, huh?" She smirked, taking a piece of toast from the toast rack I had refreshed while Lathan ate his cereal.

"There's fresh jam in the fridge if you want it. The woman who cleans the house left some when I told her I would be visiting and that she wouldn't need to come until further notice. She uses strawberries from her own garden, it's quite delicious."

She raised a brow, a playful smirk playing on her lips. I rolled my eyes at her and retrieved the jar from the fridge, placing it and a knife on the table.

"Thank you." She grinned, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

She knew I would get it for her without having to say a word.

"You are a little minx." I teased in a low voice, bending so that I was at eye level with her.

I didn't hesitate, acting as if it were the most natural thing in the world to give her soft lips a kiss. I didn't try to prolong or progress it. It was what it was. I lingered long enough to saver the velvety texture and straightened, giving her a wink before taking my seat across from her.

"Friends." I heard growled from behind me.

Judging from Bella's large eyes, her father had witnessed my initiation of intimacy with his daughter.

"Where's Lathan?" Turning to return his scowl.

"In that trampoline contraption. Jumping like a damn kangaroo over some dancing clarinet."

"Clap, clap, clap…" I hummed automatically.

"He loves music." Bella informed her father, eyeing me with amusement.

I realized she must have heard me and stole half her toast with a playful growl.

"What exactly do you do, Edward, Bella said you owned a company?" Charlie asked, taking a seat and lifting his leg to rest his ankle over the opposite knee.

"Communications and technology." I murmured, concentrating on the wood grained pattern of the table.

"And you own something so large, all on your own?" He asked with speculation.

"My cousins, Jasper and Emmett, own a third."

"But you're the majority shareholder?"

"That's correct." I almost snarled.

It wasn't so much that he was asking me questions, but more that I knew he was judging every answer I gave. No matter what I said, he would find something to critique. I suppose I shouldn't blame him; in his eyes I was the big bad wolf and his daughter my prey. He wasn't fooled for a moment, he instinctively knew I was attracted to her, some sort of daddy sense. I could only hope to have it if I ever had a daughter.

 _What the fuck was that?_

I never thought about having kids before and within twenty-four hours of gaining a son, I was thinking about future children? Next thing I knew; I would be thinking about marriage. Though, the thought of Bella in a white dress wasn't terrifying. I thought of Tanya, wondering if I would have the same reaction and it was only the idea of marriage that appealed to me.

"Nope." I shuddered.

"What was that?" Charlie asked.

"Sorry, talking to myself."

"You do that a lot?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

I wasn't going to win with this man.

"Dad." Bella hissed.

"Do you own that building your brother broke into, too?"

"No, Sir, just the condo."

"What use could a single man have for owning a house in the country and a condo in the city?"

"I bought the condo myself. The house was left to me after my parent's death."

"How exactly are you keeping my daughter safe? From what I know so far, he killed a woman in my town and fled, killed two of Bella's friends, and destroyed your home."

"He has also recently killed a prostitute who looked very similar to your daughter, used my identity to enter my personal office at work, and most likely killed our parents. Do you want the long list or the short list? Should I add on our childhood experiences? Give you the reasons I never asked for a pet, had friends over, or dated?"

"Why is he like he is?"

"If you are thinking our childhood was anything but normal, save his antics, then you are way off track. My parents loved us unconditionally, probably too much in his instance. We had as normal a childhood a child can have. It's just how his mind works, started as far back as I can remember and progressively grew, he became worse with each new year that passed till I could no longer live in the same house as him and keep my own sanity."

"Does he truly look so identical to you that you can't tell you two apart?"

"Obviously I can." I deadpanned, earning me a flicker of anger. "Most people can't unless you have been around us long enough. My parents could, my cousins and Aunt and Uncle could, but I am not sure they would now."

"Why haven't the police found him yet?"

"He is smart, smarter than anyone I have met. Too smart, it's probably a reason he is out of the realm of reality. No matter what we have done so far, he has stayed a step or two ahead. We listened to him kill Mike and Jessica, heard the police sirens. He probably walked right past the officers and police cruisers unnoticed. He knows how to stay hidden, how to be present yet not visible."

"Then is shouldn't be too hard for him to figure out where you are."

"It most likely won't be long."

"Then why here, somewhere so obvious? Why not leave the state, hell, go up to Canada for a while? You can obviously afford the expense."

"Because this was the safest place at such short notice. I needed to get them out of there as quickly as possible. There was no time to plan ahead."

"Dad, enough."

"You are hiding something." He continued. "You are too, Bella. What aren't you telling me? You insisted there was nothing going on between you two, but I just walked in to find him kissing you. I've seen the way you look at her, watch her." Returning his attention to me.

I sat back further in the chair, studying Bella. Her eyes were frozen, searching my own. Asking me silent questions, the same ones her father had. What was happening between us, what were we doing? How did I truly feel about her, what did I want? I was trying to tell her with my own to tell her father that regardless of what he said or how he felt, I was now Lathan's father. As if on que, Lathan yelled out, not crying, only letting us know he wasn't happy that he was left alone.

"I'll get him." I said quietly, never allowing my eyes to fall from hers.

"Dad, we need to talk." I heard her say.

"Come on, Buddy."

I grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and went out the front door to go into the backyard, not wanting to disturb them by going through the kitchen to use the connecting back door. I laid the blanket under the dogwood tree my father, brother, and I planted years ago for my mother. They had been her favorite and we made sure it was close enough to the windows that she could open then and allow the sweet aroma to fill the house. I held onto Lathan's hands, letting him bounce in place, occasionally taking a step toward me, Bella's lyrical voice carrying from the house as she talked to her father.

"I don't care what you think! He is Lathan's father now, there's nothing you can say or do that will change my mind."

"You don't know what you are doing! What is he gaining from this arrangement? What man accepts a child that isn't his without hoping for something in return?"

"Is that how you felt about me?"

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous. Your mother and I were married. You and Edward aren't only not married, but you aren't even dating. Or are you? I saw him kissing you this morning, is he taking liberties without offering you some sort of security of a steady relationship? Are you allowing yourself to be taken advantage of simply because he is offering you a roof over your head?"

"Are you calling me a whore?" She shrieked.

"Oh boy." I muttered.

"Ba, ba, ba!"

"Boy, not baba." I chuckled at Lathan.

He was the happiest child, though I didn't have much experience with many children to really compare him to. My phone rang and I juggled Lathan with one hand, trying to keep him upright, while getting the phone out of my pocket. Setting Lathan carefully onto his bottom, I answered.

"Cullen."

" _Mr. Cullen, it's Jacob Black."_

"I hope you are calling from the secured line I have you access to." I growled.

" _Of course."_ He quickly assured me, impressing me by not sounding the least bit fazed by my coldness.

"This better be important. I won't risk her safety for minor offenses."

" _I understand and know the rules of what and what not to call you about while you are gone. There is a bit of a problem that needs your attention."_

"I can't leave, you know this."

" _It's important."_

"What could be so important that I would leave them here alone?"

" _A man came looking for you, he goes by James Hunter. He has some information about your brother I think you will want to hear."_

"How does he know my brother?"

" _Anthony was, um, a customer of sorts."_

"I don't like word play." I informed him dully.

" _He's a pimp."_

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. Whatever he had to say, I needed to hear it for myself.

"I'll be there within the hour. I'm not staying, I'll be there long enough to hear what he has to say. Keep him there."

" _Emmett and I will make sure of it."_

"Where's Jasper?"

" _He's trying to find out more information about this James guy."_

"I'll see you soon."

I hung up and picked Lathan up, quickly going back into the house through the back door, not caring anymore if I disturbed Bella and her father or not. I was given a dark look from her father which I ignored, handing Bella her son.

"I need to leave for a few hours." I told her, rubbing the top of Lathan's head. "I won't be gone long, but I need you to stay indoors while I am away. Will you stay with them?" I asked Charlie, pleading with my eyes.

He eyed me carefully, trying to figure something out.

"Why do you want Lathan?"

"Look, I don't have time for this. I need you to stay here, keep them safe for me while I'm gone. Will you do this for me?"

"I won't be doing it for you." He grunted. "Besides, I think I'll stay a while.

I forced myself not to roll my eyes, giving him a slight nod instead.

"Thank you. We'll talk when I return. Be safe." I requested Bella quietly, pressing my lips first to Lathan's forehead, and then hers, allowing my thumb to caress her cheek.

Charlie cleared his throat, but I ignored him. I left the house and sped off, wanting to get there and back as quickly as possible. I was filled with anxiety from having to leave the two people who have become to mean the most to me.

* * *

"Who are you?" I asked darkly, taking a seat across the metal table in the dimly lit room.

"Why does this look like a police interrogation room?" He frowned, eyeing Jacob and Emmett who stood behind me.

"You came here asking for me. Well, here I am. I'd like to get one with it."

"You aren't Edward Cullen." He sneered, looking me over.

I was wearing a plain black t-shirt and light washed jeans. I stopped at my condo to pick up the black rimmed glasses I now wore. I hadn't taken out my contacts in some time and my eyes were red and itchy. The contacts bothered my eyes if I didn't take breaks every few days.

"I assure you, I am."

"I admit you look like him, but he was cleanly shaved, you have at least three days' worth of growth on your face, which isn't possible since I saw you last night."

I nodded, wondering what else he would be able to tell me without realizing he was giving me the information I was seeking.

"You have no tattoos and this guy had a full sleeve, knuckles, and back piece."

The tattoo on Anthony's back was a new revelation. Bella hadn't mentioned it and no one else I've spoken with knew about it, including me.

"Anything else you can remember?"

"I'm not saying shit till Edward Cullen gets here."

"I told you, I am Edward."

"Not falling for it. Who are you, a relative?"

"I am, actually. Unfortunately, the man you met wasn't Edward Cullen, I am."

"Yeah okay, then who'd I meet?"

"His name is Anthony. My twin brother."

"Just as well, since you're his brother and all, you can pay up."

"Pay up?"

"The guy tore my girl up last night! She's in the hospital and I need the bills payed."

"What do you mean he _tore her up_?"

"Uh, Mr. Cullen." Jacob cleared his throat. "I don't think you-"

"Quiet." I spoke without menace. "James, you were saying?"

The fucker choked her out. She's got bruises all over her throat from it. I mean, he paid extra to have a bit of rough fun, but the guy bit her fucking nipple off!"

"He what?" Jacob, Emmett, and I all asked at once.

"Well, I mean it's still there, but barely. She needed to get her nipple stitched, ain't that a bitch?" He grimaced. "That ain't all of it, though."

I felt queasy and Emmett was noticeably pale. Jacob seemed to be the only one in the room that kept his composure.

"Broke a rib, cracked another. Her ass needed a few stitches! She won't be working for a while and she was my best girl, I'm loosen' a lot of money, more than what he paid even if it was extra for me to leave. I could hear her screamin' from the alley but the bastard locked me out. I may not be a upright citizen, but I don't allow my girls to be tortured like that, no matter how much I'm offered. I run a respectable operation."

I wanted to snort at his statement, but the information he just gave was too horrific to dignify any sort of response other than disgust.

"I'll make sure her bills are paid. Is there anything else you can tell us? We have been trying to locate him. You got off lucky, the last girl was killed."

His eyes widened, mouth falling open.

"Who is this guy? Why haven't the police arrested him?"

"They are looking, we are looking. Here's my card." Pulling a business card out of my wallet and sliding it to him across the table. "If you hear from him, see him, call me. If you need anything, come by and speak with Jacob. He will contact me and I will give him the authorization needed to give you want you request."

"Paying the hospital bills are great and all, but what about the money she won't be able to make?"

"How much?" I asked without hesitation.

He studied me and I knew he was debating how much he could bleed from me.

"Six grand."

"Emmett will make sure you get it. Give the hospital my information and I will pay as soon as they contact me."

I could tell he was wishing he had asked for more but nodded in acceptance, holding out a hand. I really didn't want to touch him but shook his hand and got to my feet. Emmett, please make sure Mr. Hunter is given his requested amount before he leaves."

I nodded a thanks to him and Jacob and left, going to my office where I knew Emmett would come looking for me after James left.

"What are you thinking? Paying off a guy like that."

"I'm keeping him happy, Emmett. If Anthony shows up, asking for another girl, he won't hesitate to call us. He's greedy and I'm now a paycheck. He will eagerly call and rat out Anthony, hoping for another cut for his troubles. Make friends, not enemies.

* * *

She was whimpering, trying to wither in pain but failed because it only made her hurt worse. I didn't care how rough I was, she wasn't my type. I was punishing her for failing, for not being what I wanted. What I truly wanted was Bella. There was red hair in replace of the rich brown I had come to love, that earned her a kick in the ribs. Her eyes were blue instead of the inviting chocolate that called to me, making me want to squeeze the life out of her. The red curls that were trimmed and groomed into a thick line, attempting to be inviting, only made me want to punish her. I spit on my hand, jerking myself off a bit, only to make myself more accessible rather than easier for her. Closing my eyes, I pictured Bella. Her mouth hung open in pleasure as I slid into her, I grunted, rubbing my thumb over the tip of my dick. The beautiful image was ruined, changing from my Bella smiling warmly at me, reaching for me, to her withering like a whore with my brother on top of her. Her moans of pleasure now for him instead of me. I howled with rage, slamming myself into the red haired whore. Her screams of pain matched Bella's cries, picturing her in my mind with my eyes still closed. I wanted her to shut up, to hurt her for fucking my brother. There was a trickle of blood, warming my dick, making me shiver, spurring me on. Faster, harder, punishing thrusts, making sure she took no pleasure as I slammed into her ass. I bent over, images of Bella riding my brother cock making me see red, making my need of tasting it overpowering. I wrapped my teeth around the puckered nipple. The stupid bitch was aroused when I only wanted to cause pain. She needed to be taught, my Bella needed to be taught. I pulled back my lips in a snarl and bit, pulling as my teeth sunk into sensitive flesh, sucking greedily at the warm blood that flowed freely.

She must have passed out from pain because there were no cries. It pissed me off, making me unable to finish. Pulling out of her I stared, leaning my head to the right, and then the left, taking in the views from different angles. Her neck was already darkening, my prints visible, like an oil painting, dark splotches on a crisp white canvas. Her pink nipple was blue, dangling half way off, the blood congealing and making it unappetizing. Her legs were left open, knees bent at odd angles in the air, her feet soles pressed together, making her gaping asshole clearly visible. The silence made me aware of the pounding on the door, the man demanding he be let in. Ignoring him, I threw my head back and closed my eyes, grabbing my base in a fist, my grip almost painful till I could finally ejaculate, bending so that it covered her abused nipple and neck. There were a few splashes on her chin and I lifted a finger to it, painting her lips in my essence. Satisfied I had done all I could, extinguished some of the fury Bella and my brother created, I dressed. I knew I would be throwing these clothes away as soon as I arrived home, the stench of the whore and room surrounded me, dirtied me.

I opened the door and stepped through, the man pushing past me toward the girl who was still unconscious on the bed.

"You motherfucker! What did you do to her?" He screamed.

I didn't turn around; didn't look at the scene I was leaving behind. Instead I dropped a thick, expensive business card feet away from the door.


	16. Chapter 16

"Why are you acting like this?" I asked my father.

I was beyond frustrated with his attitude. He was treating Edward as if he were the criminal and not just as much a victim of his brother as I.

"I don't trust him, Bella. If his brother is the way he is, his twin at that, who's to say he isn't doing the same? Playing on your heart strings, just for some sick twisted game?"

"Dad, sit down. There's something you need to know."

He frowned, huffed and grumbled, but he sat.

"Edward's name has been added to the birth certificate. He is now legally Lathan's father. Not only that, but he _wants_ to be."

"This is crazy! You are making rash decisions again, only this time, Lathan is involved! Not only are you setting yourself up to be a victim again, you're adding Lathan into the mix!"

"I don't care what you think! He is Lathan's father now, there's nothing you can say that will change my mind."

"You don't know what you're doing! What is he gaining from this arrangement? What man accepts a child that isn't his without hoping for something in return?"

"Is that how you felt about me?"

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous. Your mother and I were married. You and Edward aren't only not married, but you aren't even dating. Or are you? I saw him kissing you this morning, is he taking liberties without offering you some sort of security of a steady relationship? Are you allowing yourself to be taken advantage of simply because he is offering you a roof over your head?"

"Are you calling me a whore?"

"Damn it Bella, that's not what I meant!"

"You better figure out what exactly it is you do mean and what you think you want."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Before I could answer, Edward came rushing into the house, handing Lathan to him.

"I need to leave for a few hours. I won't be gone long, but I need you to stay indoors while I am away. Will you stay with them?" He asked, turning toward my father.

"Why do you want Lathan?" My father demanded.

I had to bite my tongue from lashing out at him, Edward looking as if he were doing the same.

"Look, I don't have time for this. I need you to stay here, keep them safe for me while I'm gone. Will you do this for me?" He asked, diplomatically ignoring my father's snide remark and asking for his help.

"I won't be doing it for you." He grunted. "Besides, I think I'll stay a while."

"Thank you. We'll talk when I return." Turning back to me. "Be safe." He whispered into my ear as he pressed a kiss first to Lathan's forehead, and then mine.

I stayed silent, watching him run out of the house, listening to his tires spit gravel when he hit the gas too hard.

"Why do you think I left?" I lowered my voice, glaring at my father as soon as Edward was out of ear shot. "All my life, you have tried to make my decisions for me. Hell, if you hadn't been so pushy about staying away from Anthony when I first met him, I might have figured it out on my own. I could have had a chance to see his true colors, but instead you tried to order me around and I rebelled. It made him all that more attractive in my defiant eyes. The night I left, you were insane! I thought you were just as bad, if not worse, as him. You have to stop, please, just _stop._ I haven't lived under your roof in two years, I've been making my own decisions and getting by the best I could. I'm alive, Lathan is healthy, and now we have someone who wants us. You have to accept it and start giving Edward a chance or just leave."

"You want me to go?" Sounding like a child, his sad eyes lowering.

"No. You have no idea how happy I was to see you, how complete it felt to know my father still loved me. For so long I thought you wouldn't want me back in your life. But, I can't have you here making Edward miserable, ruining any chance of him and Lathan having the best relationship they can."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You and Edward." My father twirled a finger at me.

"I don't know. We haven't really discussed it. You need to stay out of that too."

"He cares for you; I admit that much is obvious."

"I don't know." I shrugged, avoiding his eyes.

I didn't want him to see the hope I held, wanting his words to be true. I have never felt so safe, so cared for, as I do with Edward. My heart flutters every time he looks at me, his lips melt me and make everything around me disappear except for the feel of him. I want to burst with happiness when I watch him with Lathan,making it apparent of how much he cares for my son. When he told me he wanted to be his father, had already legally made it possible, I couldn't fight it. Part of me, the stubborn part, wanted to yell and be angry for him doing it without consulting me first. The bigger portion knew that he did it to protect Lathan, that Edward would do anything in his power to keep my baby safe. It took all my will power not to throw myself at him, to devour him.

"I'm going to give Lathan a bath. I mumbled, getting up and walking out of the room without waiting for a response.

I needed space, clear my mind from the whirlwind of thoughts I couldn't stop. What if my father was right, maybe Edward wanted me just as much I as I wanted him? I mentally shook my head, I needed to stop before I set myself up for disappointment. What I wanted didn't matter, all that was important was that Lathan had someone to love and care for him besides me. That was especially important now that Anthony seemed to want to get his hands on me. I didn't know how long Edward would be able to keep him at bay, keep me out of his reach. One way or another, Anthony was going to make an appearance, closer than he has already, and when that happened, I needed to know that Lathan would be taken care of regardless of what happened to me.

After his bath, Lathan had a bottle and with his belly full, fell asleep without complaint in his crib. I stood over him, watching his innocent face sleep peacefully when I heard the door behind me slowly open.

"Bella." I heard whispered before a body was pressed against mine, strong arms wrapping around my waist.

"Edward?" I gasped.

Something wasn't right. It sounded like him, but altered. His touch was different; my body didn't melt or grow warm from his touch.

"I missed you." He mumbled, lips brushing against my ear.

He opened his mouth, letting his tongue slip out and suckle against my lobe.

I knew this touch, the way he always kissed my ear when we made love years ago. His teeth scraped, on the verge of being painful, the move that use to turn me on now made my body freeze with fear.

 _Anthony._

Looking down I saw the hand that was tattooed with a large rose, vines growing over the knuckles, the curved _B_ on the length of his thumb; the _B_ I watched get done as I held the opposite hand. He gripped my hip harder, fingers digging into my skin.

I didn't know what to do, what to say, only that I needed to get him away from Lathan, to pretend I didn't know.

"You're back already?" I questioned, playing along, trying to keep the tremble out of my voice, playing.

"I couldn't stay away, I needed to feel you, taste you." He grunted, swiveling his hips against my back, dragging his teeth across my neck.

"Edward, not in here." I whispered, my knuckles white as I gripped the edge of the crib.

"The kid has to go." He growled, looking over my shoulder, chin resting on my shoulder.

"He's sleeping. There are other rooms." Squeezing my eyes shut.

I couldn't do this, but I had to. I would do whatever I could to keep him away from Lathan, let him do whatever he wanted with me as long as my son stayed safe.

I felt his lips curve into a smile against my neck and he pulled me across the room. He let go of me, stepping into my line of vision for the first time. He was dressed in loose jeans, black scuffed boots on his feet. His t-shirt was tucked into the front of his jeans, a belt buckle showing. His hair was shorter than Edwards, a tattoo rising above the collar of his shirt, going up his neck a bit. Two years ago I thought all these sights were the sexiest thing I had ever seen. Now, my body was rigid, my stomach rolling over the thoughts of what was going to happen to me. I had already tested the waters, he was still playing his game of pretending to be Edward, he didn't want me to know he was actually Anthony or perhaps, right now, he really thought he _was_ Edward. He was pushing the dresser that was placed against the wall across the room, with his back still facing me I pulled my phone out of my pocket and pressed the button that would automatically call Edward, thankful that he had thought to program it for me. I didn't know where he was but hoped he wasn't too far away.

"Come here, my sweet Bella." Anthony crooned, turning to face me, his arm outstretched and hand reaching out for me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

I needed to think of ways to stall him, to keep him talking.

"My bedroom." He smiled, sickening sweet.

His pupils were dilated, making him look more crazed than I knew he already was.

"Edward, the baby…"

"We'll be quiet so that we don't wake him." His smile faltering.

Obviously, talk of Lathan was a trigger, I needed to tread carefully.

How could my father let him in? Didn't he know Edward wouldn't need to knock, wouldn't need to be given access to the house? Didn't he see the tattoos? Where was he, did Anthony already hurt him?

My knees locked, making it difficult to walk to him, feeling as if I would crumble to the floor.

"Don't be nervous, Love." He smirked, gripping my wrist in a crushing fist and pulling me roughly into him.

We were through the door in one step, shutting it behind him with a soft click.

Anthony still had a strong hold on me but seemed distracted as he looked around the room, observing every detail. Would he realize who he really was if he didn't know? Would he realize that _I_ knew? What would happen if either happened? My phone was left in the bedroom with Lathan, laying on the dresser Anthony had moved. Had he heard his voice? Did he know what was happening? Would he make it back to rescue me once more or was it too late?

Anthony blinked heavily, focusing his eyes on me again.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, lifting a hand to pull his fingers through my hair. "No one can compare to you, everyone who has tried has failed. Don't be angry with me, don't blame me for seeking solace in others." He murmured, eyes roaming over my face. "You're the only one I love." He whispered before crashing his lips to mine.

It was brutal and I could taste the blood from where my teeth cut into the inside of my top lip. His hand raised to grip my chin, tilting my head and forcing my mouth open with his tongue. He swiped it over mine, moaning when he licked over the fresh cut.

"No one tastes as sweet as you do." He growled out, gripping my hair in a tight fist and pulling my head back, exposing my neck.

His opposite hand slid over it, up and down, up and down, with gentle fingers. Tears were threatening to spill, remembering how he loved to squeeze it when we were together. He seldom hurt me, though there were a few times his fingertips left little circled bruises. He was an unreadable man, making his next move terrifying before it even happened because you couldn't guess where it would lead.

"Do you remember the first time I loved you?" He mumbled with his lips pressed against mine.

"Yes." I made myself answer, keeping my voice low, hoping he wouldn't hear my fear.

"No one can compare, can they?"

"No one." I struggled to say, swallowing hard.

"I can feel it, how badly you've missed me. Tell me I'm not wrong." His voice quickly turning cold, lifting his head to stare intently into my eyes.

"You're not wrong, it's only been you."

His eyebrows twitched upward, eyes flickering.

"Bella? Did Edward find you?" I heard my father call out.

"Y-yes!" I yelled out.

"Would you two mind coming down here? I'd like to speak with you both."

"Tell him no." Anthony said quietly, grinding his hips into me, lifting me off of my feet so that I could feel his desire.

"Let's get it over with." I suggested carefully, trying to gage his reaction. "We'll get it over with and ask him to watch the baby, then we will have the entire evening uninterrupted." I hurriedly added.

Reaching down, I gripped his length roughly, squeezing and twisting my hand. I lowered my eyes, biting my bottom lip, trying my best to look seductive.

"He'll try to come between us again." He growled, thrusting against my palm.

"No. I told him there was nothing he could say or do, I'm an adult now and will make my own decisions. I choose you." I added, pressing my breasts against his chest.

"Let's make it quick." He moaned, bending to sink his teeth into my exposed shoulder.

I stifled I cry when his teeth bit painfully. He lifted his head, shifting my sweater back over my shoulder to cover the injury.

"My mark will cover your body before we are through." He said lowly.

I waited a beat, seeing if he would stop me, but when he stayed motionless, I stepped around him and started walking for the door, his heavy booted footsteps following close behind.

"You'll be my good girl, won't you?" He stopped me, gripping my arm just as we stepped into the hall.

"Of course. I've missed you, too." I assured him, my stomach rolling.

I entered the living room where my father was occupying the couch, trying to figure out how to warn him.

"Dad." I smiled weakly.

Before I could sit beside my father, Anthony sat in a chair and pulled me down onto his lap roughly, keeping his fist wrapped around my wrist, stroking it almost mockingly with his tattooed thumb. I kept my eyes on my father and saw when he finally noticed the markings, his eyes quickly lifting to mine. I widened my eyes, moving my head slightly to the side, trying to tell him to stay quiet about what he saw. I pursed my lips, mouthing a silent shushing sound.

"Did you get things taken care off, Edward?" My father asked slowly, moving his eyes to the man that held me captured against his chest.

He moved his other hand to my thigh, squeezing and letting go in a repeated action.

"I did."

My father cleared his throat, looking around the room. I knew his mind was trying to find a way out of this, to form a plan. I couldn't allow him to act on those thoughts, I couldn't risk Lathan's safety for my own.

"You wanted to speak to us?" I spoke loudly, forcing him to return his focus to me.

"Yeah." My father cleared his throat again, swallowing hard. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior." He struggled to say.

I lowered my head a bit, giving him an encouraging nod, telling him to keep playing his part.

"Apologize?" Anthony asked, clearly interested.

"I have been judging you harshly when you don't deserve it. You're a good man and shouldn't be treated the way I have treated you. I was hoping we could start over, that you would give me a chance to make up for my stubbornness."

"You were wrong to keep us apart." Anthony hissed, his grip tightening.

"You're right." My father agreed quickly. "I see the errors of my ways."

"You'll give me your blessing, I want Bella." Not a question, but a demand.

My father's lips flattened into a straight line, turning them white. He gave a curt nod without speaking, obviously struggling.

"What about the child?" Anthony asked.

 _No. Not this, I couldn't stay strong if he brought Lathan into this mess._

I closed my eyes, breathing deeply through my nose.

 _Please, Edward, I need you._

"What about him?" My father asked cautiously, feeling the same panic I was.

I glanced at Anthony, his head titled to the side as he studied my father.

"Are you angry with Bella?"

"Of course not." My father tried to smile.

"It's a sin, isn't it?"

Both my father and I startled, questioning each other with our eyes.

"I'm not so old fashioned that I can't understand unplanned pregnancies happen. I only wished you had been more careful."

 _No._

"Hmm." Anthony hummed, flattening his palm across my stomach.

"Bella, how old is he?" Anthony whispered into my ear.

I couldn't answer, fear stealing my voice. I didn't know how to answer, where this line of questioning was going.

"Stop playing games with me, Love. I don't want to hurt you."

"Please, I'm not trying to trick you. I l-love you." I struggled, almost spitting the words out.

"Of course you do." He chuckled darkly, mockingly. "I know you've been fucking my brother." He hissed. "I know you know who I am."

His voice changed, the tone making my eardrum ring. It was a completely different sound, a different posture than he held when he pretended to be Edward. It was as if he truly was two different people. It was as if he really believed he was Edward when we were upstairs till reality made an appearance, reminding him he was Anthony. His nails dug into me, his lips sneering against my ear.

"I don't want him. I want you."

He blinked, his eyes dilating again, looking like they had upstairs.

"You will always want me." His voice softening, tone changing.

"Always."

"I want you so badly." He groaned softly, shifting so I could feel him pressing underneath me. "Feel me, be my naughty girl." He growled, ignoring my father completely.

"Daddy, could you go get Lathan?" I asked, my lips trembling. "Please." I pleaded, needing to know my son was safe, no matter what was about to happen to me.

My father's eyes brightened and I knew he was formulating a plan. I didn't want him to try to rescue me, I wanted him to focus on keeping my son out of reach. He practically ran from the room, trying to reassure me with his eyes, though it did no good. I didn't care how I came out of this, as long as Lathan was safe.

Anthony stood, picking me up as he strode across the room and threw me onto the couch. I bounced up, my neck stiffening in pain as I landed without warning. He threw himself over me, grabbing my wrists in one fist and holding them high above my head.

"God, I want you. I've been so unsatisfied without you." He moaned, grinding against me in frantic motions. "I love you, I love you." He repeated, his lips leaving bruising touches over my neck and what little of my chest that was exposed.

"Not here, my father will return with the baby."

"Fuck." He hissed, his head lifting to mine. "Who the fuck does he belong to?" He sneered, his lips hovering over mine.

I shook my head jerkily, unsure of what I was supposed to say.

"Who's is he?" He bellowed.

"Bella?" My father's frantic voice calling from upstairs, footsteps rushing forward.

"Stay with Lathan!" I screamed out in pain, my words being cut off as his hand tightened around my wrists.

"You haven't known my brother long enough." He growled. "I need to hear you say it. Tell me I left you with a piece of me, that you've held onto me, waiting for me all this time."

"Please, you're hurting me."

"I'll take care of you, I swear." He moaned, crushing his lips over mine.

The sound of gravel crunching came floating in from the outside, both Anthony and I freezing.

"I'll take care of it. I promise you, I won't make you wait so long again, I'll be back soon and we won't ever have to be apart again." He rushed, kissing me once more before disappearing from the room.

"Bella!" Edward's frantic voice filled my ears, my body shaking as adrenaline left my body.

He appeared before me, his hair disheveled from his fingers tugging at it, eyes frightened.

"Thank fucking god." He groaned, falling to the floor before me and wrapping me in his arms.

"Is he still here? Did he hurt you? Please, tell me what happened. Lathan! Where is our baby?" His words rushed together, his eyes unable to focus on anything as he glanced around wildly.

A loud ringing sounded, making me scream out and I finally moved, jumping into his arms.

"Shh, it's the alarm, a window was opened." He murmured. "Where's Lathan?"

"Get the hell away from my daughter!" My father's voice boomed.

We both looked up to see my father entering the room, Lathan on his back in the baby carrier, a gun pointed at Edward. Edward jumped back, his hands raised in front of him.

"Charlie-"

"Oh thank god. Take Lathan, he's got to be here somewhere." My father rushed to Edward, turning so that Lathan was in front of him.

Lathan was screaming, his little face red and wet.

"Shh." Edward hummed, gently lifting him out and handing him to me. "Thank god he is alright." He whispered. "I don't think he is here, the alarm was triggered, he probably left out a window."

Sirens were filling the house just as they rushed from the room together.

* * *

"Can I come in?" Edward asked, knocking softly on the door.

I sat up in the bed and nodded.

The police had left hours ago after doing a sweep of the house with Edward and my father. Anthony was gone, he must have run off when he realized Edward was back. Edward went off in a tantrum, locking himself in the guest room, berating himself for leaving and allowing Anthony access to us. My father also wouldn't stop apologizing, admitting he was too angry at the time to really focus and realize that it wasn't Edward, but Anthony. He promised not to make such a careless mistake again. He and Edward also had a long talk and they seemed to be on good terms, no longer snapping at one another, no more dark looks. What my father had been saying to Anthony was what he was actually ready to tell Edward, only being thrown off when he realized what was happening.

"I've been thinking, maybe it would be best if you and your father left. I could give you enough money to disappear for a while. I'll return to the city and Anthony would be busy following after me, trying to figure out where you went, not realizing you left till it's too late."

"You want us to leave?" I gasped, never expecting him to say such a thing.

"No, I don't." He admitted, shaking his head slightly. "The thought of you and Lathan leaving kills me. I want to wrap you both in my arms and never let go."

"Then don't let go!"

"Look at yourself!" He raised his voice, his eyes roaming over me. "You are covered in bruises." His voice cracking.

I rubbed my wrists self-consciously, hiding them under the blanket.

"You have his teeth imprinted into your skin." He whispered, running a finger over the indents on my shoulder, causing me to shiver. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Dropping his hand, his head hanging low. "I can't see you like this, just waiting for it to happen again. Things are only going to get worse, next time I might not make it in time, he could take you from me for good. I don't know if I'm strong enough for that."

"You didn't hurt me." I spoke quietly, placing my hand over his and giving it a gentle squeeze. "This isn't your fault; you aren't to blame for your brother's actions."

"I was so scared." He mumbled. "Listening to him through the phone, knowing he was near and unable to protect you."

I climbed the short distance to him, climbing into his lap and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"So was I, but Lathan and I are fine. We're safe."

"You aren't safe until we are able to lock him up."

His arms engulfed me, his hands resting on the small of my back where my shirt lifted and exposed skin. I couldn't hold back a shiver from feeling his warm hands on my sensitive skin.

"Bella." He groaned, pulling away from me. "I can't do this to you. My brother attacked you today, it's so morally wrong for me to be holding you, wanting nothing more than to possess you."

He lifted his glasses to the top of his head, rubbing at his eyes.

"Stop." I demanded harshly.

"I'll leave." He nodded, lifting himself up off the bed.

I quickly got to my knees, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him back. He lost his balance from my unwarned move, falling back onto the bed with bewildered eyes.

"Stop talking." Narrowing my eyes at him. "I knew it wasn't him. I knew without having to look. His voice was wrong; it didn't calm me. His touch wasn't the same, it didn't make me grow warm, my skin didn't tingle over being near him. He didn't make me feel safe, feel desire, or leave me wanting." I kept talking as I moved, straddling his waist and pressing my hands into his shoulders so that he wouldn't try to move.

His breathing was just as harsh as mine, hands gripping my hips just as his brothers did before, only his were gentle, loving.

"You're confused." He muttered.

"I'm not."

"You only want to erase his touch." He tried again.

"I've already erased it." I whispered, moving a hand to caress his cheek.

He sat up, his hands holding me in place, our faces inches apart.

"Why?" He asked huskily. "Why me?"

"You're everything."

He blinked and I could see his mind whirling.

"Stop thinking." I whispered.

I twisted my hands into his hair, grabbing fistfuls of it, brushing my lips across his. I didn't have to wait long. Half a breath later his lips were pressed firmly to mine, caressing and soft. I could taste the toothpaste he had used when he brushed his teeth, the minty taste stinging my tongue. Wrapping my legs around his lower back, pulling him closer, keeping my hands in his hair. He deepened the kiss, his hands splayed across my back.

He pulled his lips away a bit, our harsh breaths mixing.

"Don't let go." I whimpered, clinging to him.

"Don't you dare." He growled, falling backward and pulling me with him.


	17. Chapter 17

I laid in my parents bed, holding onto the woman who has become my entire world. She pushed my buttons, and I pushed hers. She didn't let me get away with things, giving me what I gave right back. We were fire and ice, we were sweet and sour. Now, in the dark of night with our limbs entwined, we meshed together perfectly. She held my heart in the palms of her hands and didn't even know it. I couldn't help but feel things were coming to a close, it was going to end, and I had no idea how. I needed her to know before it happened. No matter what happened when this torturous journey Anthony has us on ends, she has to know how I feel.

Her father and I sat down and talked when she went upstairs early for the night. Charlie had to promise he was going to bed shortly before she would leave Lathan be in his crib, wanting one of us near him at all times. He apologized, no matter how many times I told him it wasn't necessary, I understood his reasoning. She was his only child, his little girl. After two years without her, not knowing where she was or if she was okay, he didn't feel ready to let her go now that he had her back. It was a bitter pill for him to swallow, but he admitted it was too late. He made mistakes that he couldn't take back and now could only support her and accept that I wouldn't hurt her. He thanked me for taking care of her when he couldn't, for wanting the best for her and Lathan. He was concerned about my desire to have Lathan as mine, but admitted that it was a relief to know I loved the child enough to claim him regardless that his real father was my brother. I only argued back, stating that Anthony wasn't Lathan's real father, I would be his real father in every sense of the word.

I didn't say as much to her father, but I couldn't stop myself from thinking I truly was his father. My brother had been using my identity when Lathan was conceived, after all. Which was another thing Charlie questioned me about, making me squirm in my seat as if I were no more than a thirteen-year-old boy asking his daughter out on a date. He asked me how I felt about her, if I was willing and able to look over the fact that she had been with my brother. I wanted to be angry with him for speaking about such things, but I swallowed my pride and answered as best I could. It wasn't Bella's fault that Anthony played with her heart, gave her a false reality of the situation. I would never blame Bella for what she did or what happened in her life before I entered it. _Our_ reality began the day she walked into my office. That was the day Bella and Edward truly began. Once I got it through my thick head that she could actually care for me back, that she wasn't harboring feelings for Anthony still, I was ready to jump in feet first.

After the police left, I went looking for her, finding her in the bedroom. She had just come out of the shower, her skin red from the hot water, splotches from where she scrubbed herself raw blinking at me. That was why I did nothing but hold her, kiss her, and allow my hands to roam above her clothing. She struggled with my modest actions, wanting more, but I refused. I wouldn't take advantage of her or progress things tonight that she might regret in the morning. When we finally moved beyond the cuddling, I wanted to be sure it was me she was thinking of. My touches, no lingering fear, no memories. Tonight wasn't the night for that. Hopefully, it would be soon. My body argued with me, more than ready to touch her and have her touch me, unwilling to relax as she breathed evenly atop my chest.

There was another thought lingering in my mind. I couldn't figure out what exactly it was Anthony wanted. I had been assuming he simply wanted access to Bella, possibly Lathan. Now, I was beginning to think it was me that he wanted. He had his opportunity to hurt her and the baby, he could have so easily with my out of the house, yet he didn't. He left them untouched. Bella told me how he was still pretending to be me, that it was as if he didn't even realize he was doing it, flickering like a switched between his two identities. He was unable to process reality from fiction, apparently. Maybe it wasn't Bella he wanted at all, but me. If I was out of the picture, he would have no obstacle taking over my life. No one to tell. From his words and actions, I was beginning to believe he actually cared for her, perhaps even loved her. Why else would he leave her in once piece after the way he treated the two prostitutes he had gotten ahold of, killing Jessica and Mike? Yet Bella walked away with only a few minor bruises and superficial wounds. Another was that if he hadn't known Lathan was his before, he certainly did now. My brother wasn't stupid and he may not have put everything together while here, but I was positive he knew now that he had time to himself. How far would he go? Would he even want the child?

Before I knew it, the sun was beginning to make an appearance and I could hear Lathan's quiet babble. I was just about to get out of the bed, reluctantly moving Bella off of me, till I heard Charlie laughing and talking to him. I debated for a moment, part of me wanting him in my arms, the other unwilling to leave Bella. I always felt torn. When I was with her, I wanted Lathan. When I was with Lathan, I wanted her. I only felt complete when I had both of them within my eye sight, knowing they were equally safe.

"Your son is awake." Her sleepy voice announced.

It warmed me, almost overwhelmingly, her calling him my son. I don't think I would ever get over it, the happiness I felt when Lathan was called mine aloud by others.

"It's early, he's yours right now." I teased, rubbing my hand in a circular motion against the exposed skin of her stomach.

She hummed, leaning into my touch. My skin touching hers tingled, as if electrified by the feel of her. It made me feel brave, forgetting every hesitation I had felt the night before, the warnings in my mind vanishing.

"You feel so good." I hummed into her ear, moving my hand under the hem of her shirt toward her ribs.

"So do you." Sounding breathless from either my touch or sleep, maybe both.

Every qualm left, focusing on the feel of her, the soft sounds she breathed out. Without warning I rolled us, reversing our positions so that now her back was against the mattress with me laying over her. My lips automatically seeking out hers. Her body was warm and pliable, molding into mine as if we were puzzle pieces fitting together. Her gasps filled my ears, fingers digging into my back as my lips slid down over her neck, nibbling at her collar bone.

"Edward." She sighed over and over, making me drunk off the sound.

I lifted myself just enough to pull her shirt up and over her head, letting out a moan of my own when her breasts spilled out, naked and free. Her eyes were blazing, mouth swollen from my kisses as she sucked in air, trying to catch her breath. No matter what happened tomorrow, even an hour from now, I would always remember her like this, mentally snapping pictures to keep in my memory for however long I needed. My lips lowered, drawing in a puckered nipple at the same time hers lowered, grasping my erection like a life line.

"Edward, are you in there?" Came Charlies voice, followed by a knock.

I smashed my lips over hers, preventing her from answering him, grinding myself against her desperately.

"That weird kid is here; Jasper I think? There's a truck load of people standing outside the house, demanding to be let in." Charlie continued, unhindered by our silence.

Fuck.

"We'll be right down." I finally called out, breaking away from Bella just enough to answer him. "You can let them in, they are my family."

I listened for his receding footsteps before refocusing on Bella.

"Where were we?" I growled playfully, kissing her and molding my hand around her bare breast.

"Edward." She giggled, pushing at my chest. "Your family is here. We need to dress and go down to greet them."

"They only want to get their hands on Lathan." I protested, refusing to budge.

"Edward." She spoke more sternly, distracting me with her flushed skin.

"I don't want to." Knowing I was pouting but unable to care. My body was singing, focused on nothing but her.

"We have forever." She said gently, pressing her lips against mine softly.

"Yeah?" I asked when she finally pulled away.

"Yeah." She agreed, smiling up at me with nothing less than pure happiness.

I vowed then and there I would do everything in my power to keep that sparkle in her eyes for the rest of my life.

* * *

"He's after you." Emmett stated bluntly, his mind whirling after everything I told them.

"I told you so." Jasper stated bluntly, eyeing me with pure amusement at my expense.

I wasn't surprised, Jasper only allowed his thoughts to move where he so chose to at said time and right now, he was still focused on me and Bella.

"What?" Emmett asked, clearly confused from two different circumstances being thrown at him at once.

"Bella and Edward."

"Shut up, Jasper." I groaned, unable to not roll my eyes.

"What about them?" Emmett asked.

"Where have you been today? Have you not noticed all the glances between them, the touches when they think no one else is noticing?"

"Obviously I haven't noticed."

"Plus, I already told you Edward is now Lathan's father in the legal sense."

"In every sense." I couldn't help but growl.

"Hmm." Emmett pondered thoughtfully.

"Enough. Back to Anthony and his fucked up ideas."

"Right. I think you are correct in the assumption that he is after you and not Bella."

"I disagree. He is certainly after Bella." Emmett argued.

"True, but I don't think he wants to harm her."

"He hurts everything he touches." My turn to protest.

"Yes, but he wants you out of the way. He loves her, as capable he is of that emotion, anyway. Now that we know he will most likely try to find a way to kill you, what does he want with Lathan?"

"That is the million-dollar question." I frowned.

"There is no way he will get near them or you with all of us here. He seems to find a way around all the security you have put in place, but we are aware. We won't separate and as long as we stick together, he can't harm you or get his hands on Bella again. If something happens, James calls, two of us will go and the rest will stay here. Jacob is taking care of most things back there anyway. I'm confident he is capable of whatever gets thrown at him."

I squinted a bit through my glasses when I heard the sound of Carlisle laughing, turning to watch him and Charlie together on the patio where they were barbequing chicken. I could hear the light chatter of the women from the kitchen. Rose and Alice fighting over who's turn it was to hold Lathan.

"Dada!" I heard his small voice ring out over it all.

My eyes bulged and I got to my feet, running into the kitchen just as Bella was running out.

"He said it!"

"Did you hear him?"

We both exclaimed at once.

Lathan squealed with a frustrating sound, reaching for me from my aunt's arms.

"Dada!" He demanded again.

"I've got you." I choked out, taking him from Esme who had tears shinning in her eyes.

"I never thought I would see this." She whispered, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"See what?"

"You, like this. Happy." Giving me a watery smile. "They are good for you. I never imagined you having children, yet here you are, choosing to be a father."

"It isn't exactly a difficult choice." Smiling at Lathan who was curled against my chest, sleepy from all the new activity today had brought. "Neither of them are." I added in a quiet voice, lifting my eyes to Bella who was watching me as she mixed together a pasta salad.

Emmett and Rosalie took the guest room, Alice and Jasper were settled in Anthony's old bedroom, and Esme insisted on cleaning and airing out the bedroom that was in the very back of the attic. It was a room my mother had used for her craft and sewing supplies that had been cleaned out so long ago. I was just happy everyone had a room and no one was forced to leave so late into the evening or sleep on the couch. The house was full, bursting at the seams. It felt comfortable, safe, like an actual home instead of the empty shell I had let it be for so long.

Bella laid in my arms, much as she had the night before. We talked, smiled, laughed, shared stories. I could actually feel us growing closer, and there was no better feeling I could think of in that moment. Anthony was out there, watching, waiting; but we all allowed ourselves to wrap up in a warm cocoon and pretend everything was alright.

* * *

The lot of them were irritatingly stupid. They couldn't stay forever, soon enough, my extended family would take their leave. Soon enough I would be able to reenter the house or simply draw Edward out. He was a fool, easily manipulated to suit my current purpose. It wouldn't be much longer and I would have Bella.

I didn't know what it was used for, it was perfect for my use. When I was young, exploring the home I grew up in, I found many interesting things. Once of which was a small opening, a hidden door of sorts, in a dark corner of the basement behind the furnace. It was a tight squeeze, now that I was an adult, almost impossible, but after ten feet it opened up into a small room. There was an ancient cot holding a moth eaten mattress, an old stone fireplace that was long forgotten, and a table rotting away in a corner. The floors and ceiling were made up of dirt. There was also a narrow staircase, some of the steps already gone from age and being forgotten. It led through the rest of the house. Opening up into a closet on the first, second, and third story of the house. There were hidden panels in the walls, going unnoticed with shelves or clothing. It blended so well you wouldn't know it was there, the plans long forgotten with age till they disappeared forever.

Edward underestimated me, believing I wouldn't readily think of them escaping to the house. It was the first place I thought of. I knew his mind, knew he wouldn't run to our aunt and uncle, wouldn't leave the state itself. When I closed my eyes, I could sometimes feel him, hear his thoughts. Unfortunately for him, he apparently couldn't do the same. I left, making them feel safe for a few days. I knew that James would contact him when I dropped the business card and Edward being Edward would leave to try and take care of the mess I left behind. True to his nature, he left as soon as he got the call. I waited, giving it sometime so that it would be more believable, and then I knocked. I had been shocked when Charlie answered the doors, shoving my hands into my pocket so as he wouldn't see the markings on my skin, and made up some excuse of piss poor excuse about needing him to open the door for me. He had been so angered that he didn't pause long enough to question my strange behavior and left the door open as he walked away.

As soon as I entered the house, I could feel my body fill with electricity, my mind shifting, looking through a pair of different eyes. It gave me a migraine, the way my mind switched back and forth between the two of us. I would be Edward, then Anthony, and back to Edward. I thought I would officially lose it when the child was brought up, giving me the extra information I needed to confirm my suspicions. He was indeed mine. I wasn't quite sure yet what I would do with this new revelation. I've never thought about children before, never entertained the idea of having them. But, he was mine; and I liked keeping my belongings close. I heard someone pulling into the driveway and left the room, opening a window on the second story before going into the hall closet used for bath towels and pried the paneling loose, slipping inside and sliding the door back in place just as I heard my brother rush by.

By the time I made it to the small room, the pain in my head was blinding my vision. I slept till I smelt the food wafting through the cracks of the floor above my head. Listening to the incessant chatter of my family. Once everything was quiet, I waited another hour for good measure before making my way back up the stairs. I heard them, walking with silent footsteps to the doorway of my parents' bedroom. They were laughing, encircled in each other's arms. I sneered as she stared up at my brother as if he were the only thing in the world. She as beginning to make me second guess her commitment to me. She wasn't playing by the rules I had already drawn up. Leaving them, unknowing I was even there, I went into Edwards room where I had seen the crib. Bella's father was snoring loud enough my ear drums thumped almost painfully. He wouldn't notice me even if I stomped my way into the bedroom.

Leaning over the crib, I stared at the child, for the first time knowing he was mine. I lowered a hand to run my fingers over his face. It was soft, slightly chilled. My fingers twitched, uncertain as to if I wanted to protect him or simply eliminate the potential problem.

He was mine.

I wanted him.

I would have him.

I would have the child and I would have his mother.

I needed to get rid of Edward.


	18. Chapter 18

I awoke from a deep sleep with a start, my heart pounding.

"Shit, I forgot about that." Edward groaned.

It was then that I remembered we had shared a bed last night. We had spent the night and most of the morning talking, sharing stories, cuddled together till we fell asleep from pure exhaustion. The train whistle blew, now moving past us and slowly decreasing in volume.

"How have I never heard that before now?"

"It doesn't run often, once every few weeks or so, sometimes only once or twice a month." He mumbled, his eyes already closing again.

There was a knock on the door, Edward's soft snores already reaching my ears, so I got off the bed to open it.

"Your son is awake and won't settle with any of us downstairs." My father grumbled.

Lathan's little face was red and he hiccupped with a sad soft, his bottom lip sticking out and wobbling.

"Dada." He whimpered, a fresh round of cries following.

"I got him." Edward's voice murmured from behind me.

My father's frown deepened as he looked between us. He and Edward may have formed a new truce but that didn't mean he liked the idea of us sharing a bed. He grumbled a bit under his breath but relinquished Lathan into Edwards arms.

"Dada." Lathan sobbed again, slapping Edwards cheeks.

It was some sort of communication for them ever since they met.

"Your teeth are bugging you, huh Buddy?" Edward cooed, returning to the bed and laying down, Lathan cuddled on his chest.

They were both asleep within minutes, Edwards chest raising and lowering my son in a soothing motion. I placed the blanket up, covering just to Lathan's waist, and left them to take a shower before going down to greet his family.

"Bella, do you have any teething rings in here?" Edward opened the bathroom door a crack, calling in loud enough to be heard over the sound of the water.

"There might be a couple in my suitcase!"

I could hear the sound of my son crying and Edward trying to sooth him. The first two teeth that cut through hadn't bothered him the least, one day they just appeared without notice. The new ones were making his life miserable though. I quickly rinsed off and wrapped a towel around me, anxious to get back to them and help Edward calm Lathan.

"I put some mashed bananas in the freezer last night to put in his teething food feeder thing you bought him, that might help." I called over my shoulder, running into the closet. "Edward?" I called out when he didn't answer me.

I was beginning to feel anxious when I realized I also couldn't hear Lathan. I pulled on the first pair of jeans and t-shirt within reach and rushed back into the bedroom.

"Edward, where is-" I stopped short, seeing Edward sitting on the edge of the bed.

His elbows rested on his knees, something dangling from his hands that glittered in the sunlight streaming through the windows.

"Where did you get this?" His voice raspy.

"What?"

"Where did this come from?" He asked again, lifting his head to look at me through bloodshot eyes.

"Anthony gave it to me before he left, when I still thought he was you."

"It was my mothers." Speaking so softly it was almost hard to hear.

"I didn't know; I would have given it to you if I knew it was hers."

He looked so broken, it hurt my heart to see him like this. Someone who has always been so strong for me and my son, now looking like a lost child.

"It was a gift from my father, given to her on the day Anthony and I were born. She never took it off but it was missing when their bodies were found. Esme and I searched high and low for it, but we couldn't find it."

He stood from the bed and walked to the vanity and sat on the padded bench. He motioned for me to come forward, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me into his lap. Using his free hand, he opened a wooden carved jewelry box. He pulled it forward, allowing my curious eyes to peer inside.

"I'm guessing you were never able to open it?" He asked quietly, pulling on a little drawer shelf.

"No, I thought it was stuck from old age."

I watched him take out a chain. Dangling from it a little key, tiny enough a child would think it belonged to the fairies that played in their imagination.

"It won't open without the key." He said, the locket popping open once he placed the key through a little crack on the bottom edge of the locket and flicked his wrist gently. "Here." Handing me the now open locket.

It was bigger than the thin design suggested, the circles a bit wider than a nickel but as thin as a dime. There were four sections, a man's face on the otter circle, babies on either side of the insert, and a woman on the last.

"That's my father and mother on their wedding day. My mother added pictures of Anthony and I later."

I studied the pictures of his parents. Seeing his eye and hair color matched his mothers, otherwise, his face was a replica of his fathers, of Carlisle.

"I swear, your father and Carlisle could be twins."

"They are." He looked at me with a bemused expression. "Didn't I tell you?"

"No, I had no idea!"

"It runs in the family, my father's side obviously. Someone always has a set of twins every other year, Anthony and I were the exception."

"Wow, I should be thanking my lucky stars. Being homeless with one baby was hard enough, I don't think I could have done it with two, I would probably have had to give them up." I thought aloud sadly, thinking of how different things could have been, how much I would have hurt not having my little Lathan.

"Stop that. You won't ever be alone again." Edward spoke softly, pressing his lips to mine softly.

There was no urgency, our lips simply caressed the other set, relaxed and comfortable. When we broke I handed over the locket, the key still inserted.

"Where is Lathan?"

"Rose came and snatched him away. She said she had some teething toys cooling for him to gnaw on."

"You make him sound like a puppy." I couldn't help but giggle while trying to send him a scolding look.

He smirked, reaching behind me, keeping my eyes focused on his. I didn't realize what he was doing till I felt the cool metal lay against my skin.

"Edward, I can't keep this."

"It belongs on you; my mother wouldn't want it any other way." He tried to reassure me, his fingers caressing the locket and the slight swell of my cleavage at the same time. "I'll leave the key in here so you can change the pictures of you want to or add one of Lathan."

"Thank you." Cupping one side of his face in my palm. "You've given it a new meaning."

"Let's go find our boy." He smiled, though I could still see a twinge of pain flash behind his eyes before he masked it.

I knew he still felt lost sometimes. The child that got whatever attention was left after his troublesome brother received most of it from his parents. The child who was watched, others just waiting for him to act out like his twin. A teenager who left his home because it was too much to handle, the teen whose parents were murdered and brother blamed. He has had many years of feeling inadequate. I only hoped I would never make him feel those things.

The commotion coming from the kitchen was almost unbearable. Emmett and Carlisle were at the stove, filling serving plates with food, Esme and Rosalie cooing in silly voices to make Lathan laugh, Alice and Jasper sitting quietly together at the table making googly eyes at one another, and my father across from them with a slightly disgusted look.

"Here you go, Charlie." Rose chirped, placing an overfilled plate in front of him.

He turned bright red and stuttered a bit before digging in, watching her walk away. Apparently my father had a crush and it took all my will power not to giggle or tease him. By the time everyone ate, some at the table, others standing around the counter, people were walking off in different directions. Esme and Carlisle ended up with Lathan, smiling and playing with him on the floor with a bunch of brightly colored blocks. Emmett and Charlie disappeared to the garage where Edward had mentioned a boat and fishing poles of his fathers were still stored. I think he had a hidden agenda of getting some distance from my father. Even if they were on better terms, you could still see a bit of tension between them, both a bit uncomfortable around the other. I think it was just the idea that for my father, Edward was the man who captured his daughter's eye; and for Edward, Charlie was simply my father. I wouldn't say they still disliked one another, perhaps just the idea of their designated titles that clashed.

"Jasper seems to tease Edward a lot." I observed aloud, watching Edward and Jasper argue from where Rose, Alice, and I still sat at the table with cups of coffee.

"It's Jaspers way of making sure Edward is okay." Alice spoke quietly, smiling softly. "He loves his cousin and has worried about him for years. He never thought Edward would relax, let his guard down enough to actually live a happy and fulfilled life. I'm sure he appears pushy, teasing Edward about you, but it's just his way. Rose told us all that he cared for you and Jasper wanted a confirmation. He can be a bit intrusive and stick his nose where it doesn't belong when it comes to his family. He is a man who loves with his whole heart and will do his best to see those he lets in happy."

"Alice is good at keeping him in check, poor Emmett still hasn't figured out how to do that with me yet." Rose giggled. "I unfortunately share many of Jasper's traits, I'm just not as socially awkward.

"He doesn't sugar coat things and speaks his mind, that doesn't make him socially awkward." Alice protested with a pout, causing Rose to throw me a wink.

"My brother has the highest I.Q. level of the lot of us, yet you still have to remind him to change his shirt. You even shove food into his mouth or distract him with puzzle books to make him stop a train of thought from being said aloud." Rose quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Well, in truth he doesn't have the highest." Alice threw at her.

"Anthony hasn't been a part of my family in a very long time." Rose sniffed, now refusing to even look at Alice.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." Alice spoke gently, trying to coax Rose to relax.

"No, I'm sorry." Rose sighed heavily. "It's still a sore spot at times, especially now that he is back and I can't help but feel like my whole family is in danger."

"If I thought it would help for me to leave, I would." Feeling an enormous amount of guilt.

"Don't be a silly goose. You are a part of this family now, you were included in that last statement."

"Besides, Edward would never allow you to go off on your own." Alice added.

"Speaking of which, I couldn't believe it when we were having family dinner at my mothers and Jasper announced Edward was now legally Lathan's father!"

"I think she pierced my ear drum." Alice nodded, sticking her tongue out at Rose.

"That certainly came as a shock." Almost rolling my eyes at the idea of them knowing before I even did.

"Did you cry? I would have cried." Rose continued as if Alice and I hadn't spoken.

"I cried." I admitted, covering my face with my hands when they squealed and giggled.

"We're going fishing!"

We looked to the side and busted out in a new fit of giggles. Emmett had squeezed into a pair of booted coveralls that were much to small and made me wonder if he could even sit in them and my father wearing a pair that he was swimming in, stomping around like a child wearing his father's shoes.

"You two look ridiculous." Alice laughed.

"And smell like moth balls." Rose added.

"I didn't expect to fish!" Emmett protested.

"Makes no sense to sit around watching television when there are fish to catch." My father nodded in agreement.

"I'll make you both a travel mugs of coffee."

"No bother, I'll steal Edwards." Emmett called back snatching a mug Edward had forgotten in the small office across the hall.

"Hey!" Edward protested, hearing him, causing Emmett to quickly raise it to his mouth and drain the mug of its contents.

"You weren't drinking it, shit's ice cold." Emmett grumbled, making a disgusted face.

"That's what you get for taking things that don't belong to you. It was yesterday's." Edward smirked devilishly.

"Language!" Esme called out.

"You did that on purpose!" Emmett yelled.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Edward, go with Emmett, you both are acting like five year olds that have been cooped up in the house on a rainy day." Esme called out again.

"I don't know if any of you should be leaving the house." Rose frowned.

"She's right, we have no idea where Anthony is and what his next move will be."

"We aren't going out alone." My father protested, already put out over the idea of being told he couldn't go fishing.

"I think we will be fine." Emmett told him. "But Edward should probably stay put."

"I need to speak with Carlisle anyway. You two should be fine, but keep your phone on you and a watchful eye on your surroundings."

"Got it, Boss." Emmett mocked with a salute.

Alice and Rose left the kitchen but I stayed behind to empty the dishwasher. I looked over and noticed Lathan was missing from his spot on the floor, Esme flipping through a magazine on the couch.

"Esme, where's Lathan?"

"Edward has him, Dear."

I felt guilty, knowing he wanted to talk to his uncle, and I had left others to care for my son while I stayed in the kitchen. The office door was cracked and I could hear his voice inside, walking over to knock and get my son.

"We have the proof now, he did it, Carlisle." I heard Edward's voice crack, my fist raised and ready to knock, frozen in place.

I watched as Carlisle lifted his arms and pulled Edward into a hug, tears staining his face. I felt guilty for overhearing their private moment and finally knocked.

Edward and Carlisle quickly wiped at their face before calling out.

"Come in." Edward spoke hoarsely.

"I just came to get Lathan; I didn't mean to burden you."

"You know better than that. He's ours, remember? You aren't the only one responsible for him." Edward said, giving me a sad smile. "He is falling asleep, will you come with me to lay him down for a nap?"

"Call an ambulance!" My father's screaming froze us, everyone else rushing into the kitchen he had just burst into.

"Charlie?"

"Emmett, he's having a seizure or something!"

Carlisle raced from the house, into the garage, with all of us at his heels, Jasper on the phone with an emergency responder.

"I've only seen this once before." Carlisle muttered, checking over Emmett who was laying on the ground, his back arching. "Jasper, tell them to have an activated charcoal infusion ready! We don't have much time, every second counts!"

"Daddy, what is it? What's wrong with my husband?" Rose screamed, tears streaming down her face as she rocked back and forth with Emmett's head in her lap.

"I can't be sure, but he is having the same reaction as a patient I had who was exposed to strychnine poisoning. It's better to treat him for it and do more tests when we get to the hospital than to wait."

"He'll be okay, right?"

"I-I-"

"Tell me he will be okay!" She screamed.

The ambulance arrived and I rushed forward to help Rosalie to her feet, assisting her with Edwards help into the back of the ambulance, Carlisle joining her and helping the EMT's.

"Let's go." Edward's dull voice sounded, everyone rushing into different vehicles.

I looked up at him and saw how pale he was, his eyes looking lifeless as he stared after the retreating ambulance.

"Edward?"

"I can't." He muttered, ignoring me and getting into the SUV we had used before.

I got into the back and was still strapping Lathan into his car seat when Edward backed out of the driveway and swerved onto the road, speeding through the streets. He stayed silent, reaching the hospital within ten minutes, his family right behind us. We all piled out and ran into the hospital, all of us trying to talk over the other as we requested information from the front desk. Security was fighting against us when Carlisle finally showed up, defusing the situation before it could escalate any further. I stood back, holding Lathan tightly to my chest as I watched the chaos.

"You should go home, there isn't anything anyone can do right now." Carlisle spoke up when we were offered a private room to use.

I think they escorted us to it to stop the commotion as much as the need for our large group of people.

"What happened?" Esme asked tearfully. "What's wrong with him?"

"It's just as I suspected, he was poisoned."

"What does that mean?"

"He's made it over an hour. We can do nothing else but wait. If he makes it past three, we have a little hope of him making it till tomorrow. Time is critical, twenty-four hours we will know for sure if he will survive, and if he does, what ill effects that will linger."

"Spit it out!" Edward roared, stepping forward till he was toe to toe with his uncle.

"He's critical. Medically, we can do nothing else to help him. Pray, right now that is all anyone can do."

Carlisle and Esme stayed at the hospital beside Rosalie and the rest of us solemnly returned home.

Edward still hadn't spoken to me and stormed into his office as soon as we parked in the driveway once more. Alice accepted Lathan and I cautiously observed him from the doorway as his furious face studied the computer screen.

"He has to be here somewhere." He hissed. "I can't find any footage of him leaving the house, but it has to be here!"

"Edward-"

"I can't fucking see him leave, Bella!"

He was out of control, his body shaking with emotion. I didn't know if it was fear or anger, maybe a combination of both.

"He didn't leave!"

"We would know if he was here." I tried to reassure him.

He acted as if I hadn't spoken, pushing past me.

"Get in the living room, I want you, Alice, and Lathan in the living room!" He demanded without turning to look at me. "Jasper, Charlie! We need to search the house!"

My father and Jasper ran into the hall, stumbling over one another and staring at Edward in confusion.

"He didn't leave! Not one single camera caught him leaving through a window or door. He has to be here!"

"Anthony?" Jasper scrunched his brows. "Edward, we are occupying every floor of the house, one of us would have surly seen him." He tried to reason.

"Then you fucking search till you can visually show me that he left! He wants my son and Bella! He is trying to get me out of the way and now Emmett is dying! Either find footage of him leaving or help me search the house!"

Jasper swallowed visibly, Edwards tone scared us all. Alice was openly crying, clinging to my son who was whimpering quietly, watching Edward with watery eyes. My father seemed to agree with him and was already out of the hall, banging around upstairs.

"Edward, you need to calm down."

"You want me to be calm? He asked incredulously, his voice just above a whisper. "My own brother is a psychotic murderer and is after my family, and you want me to be calm?"

I refused to allow myself to be offended or hurt by his behavior or the way he spoke to me. He was overwhelmed, felt helpless. He was crazed with the fear of anyone else being hurt, of Emmett possibly dying. He needed me and I wouldn't let him push me away.

"I understand, and I won't stop you. Search the house, do what you must, but you have to calm down. Look at Lathan, look at what you are doing to him by behaving like this. He doesn't understand, you can't tell him, he can only process how people talk and sound in his little ears."

Edward glanced at Lathan, his narrowed eyes slowly softening and filling with guilt.

"I'm fucking up already." He said in a pained voice. "How am I supposed to be a good father for the rest of my life if I can't even handle a week."

"You will be because you love him. Go reassure him, make him feel like everything is okay, then go on your crazy search."

"It's not crazy, Bella. I swear, I can't see him leaving and if he did in fact go through that window that was found open, I should be able to find it. The camera on that side of the house doesn't show him. I can see the window move and that's it. He never appears. I see him approaching the house, Charlie letting him in, but I can't see him leave!"

Edward walked over to Lathan and Alice, never removing him from her arms, but kissed him and tickled his belly, cooing at him till Lathan grinned at him, clapping his hands in rhythm to Edwards humming. Edward smiled softly at him, kissing the top of his head once more, kissing me lightly, and was off. Alice and I could hear their footsteps, the sound of furniture scraping across floors as it was pushed aside and moved. Things being thrown to the ground and doors opening and closing. The third, second, and first floor of the house was a mess, nothing in its place, by the time the three men came back with red faces full of disappointment and worry.

No one said it, but everyone was thinking the same thing. Edward's words replaying over and over.

Anthony didn't leave the house.

Jasper vibrated with frustration, unused to not being able to figure out the missing pieces of a puzzle. He left to go back into the office, the one room they hadn't torn apart. Edward was about to join him when the sound of drawers being thrown around and papers scattering filled out ears, but Jasper was back before he had a chance to fully stand.

"Edward." His eyes wide and crazed, hand outstretched with something in it.

Edward took it and I could see it was a little glass vial with some sort of white powder.

"Carlisle was right." Edward muttered.

I followed him when he left the room, throwing the vial into the trash can and taking out the back, tying it tightly closed.

"Edward?"

"Where did you find it?" He asked Jasper who had joined us.

"It was behind the monitor. The coffee, Edward. Emmett drank from your coffee mug that was left on the desk."

"It was meant for me."

"He's here." Jasper said without emotion.

* * *

I stayed behind the panel in the hall closet beside our father's office. All night, I stood there waiting, fatigue never entering my body. I was alert and at the ready to hear the cries as my brother fell to his death, a slow one for him, the few hours would feel, I was sure. I smiled, thinking of the small stash of glass bottles I had hidden underneath my feet, there, waiting all these years I was gone. I listened to the commotion, wondering how any one of them could stand the loudness of it all, waiting.

I heard people come in and out of the room, anticipation making sweat trickle down my neck and back, the itch of it welcomed. Finally, I heard the shouts and screams of horror, only to be disappointed when I heard the name of my cousin's husband being said. My brother had escaped the poisoned death I planned for him. I finally turned, removing myself from the tight space, and entered the small chamber I was occupying. I looked around the dirt covered walls, memories taking over.

" _Anthony?" My fathers startled voice sounded, ringing my ears to an almost painful point._

 _I gazed at the girls tear stained face for a few more moments before looking at my father. I was disappointed, agitated that he had found my secret spot, my get away._

" _Dad."_

" _What are you doing? Who is that?"_

" _Bree." I shrugged uncaringly._

" _Oh my god…" He paled, backing away from me as if I were a monster and someone to feel instead of his son._

" _It's alright."_

" _Untie her!" He demanded, taking a step toward me._

 _I cocked my head to the side, amused that he thought he could order me, that I would do his bidding._

 _Bree had already been declared a runaway, the search for her ended two weeks ago. I had her to myself for over a month, keeping her in my hideaway right under my parent's noses. She was a gullible little thing, new to the area, and followed me home more than willingly when I asked under the guise of helping me with an English essay. She either hadn't heard the talk from the other students, warning her, or simply didn't care and allowed her attraction to rule her actions. Either way, she came, and not even an hour after had been tied to the small cot, left day after day until I returned home from school and my parents retired for the evening. She was a fun little toy, a tool used to unwind and calm my mind. I loved her muffled cries that escaped through the gag as I took her over and over again, till the sun rose and I had to play my part of son and student till I could return, allow my true form to be let out. It was weary to pretend to be something I wasn't, this was my escape, my little hole with a pretty puppet._

" _I have everything under control. You won't deny me this much, when I play the part you have trodden into my head day in and day out, will you?"_

" _You are sick." He hissed at me. "Your brother was right, we should have listened to him and seen the truth in his words."_

 _He was already halfway up the stairs when I reached him, grabbing onto the collar of his shirt and yanking backwards, watching with satisfaction as he fell head over heels, landing with an echoing thud by my feet. He groaned and struggled as he raised himself up on his elbows._

" _Will you relent?" I asked quietly, studying his face._

 _I didn't truly wish to hurt him, he was my father after all, but I also didn't care enough either way. I would extinguish him if he were to try to fowl my desires._

" _I won't allow you to get away with this, I can no longer pretend and protect you." He groaned._

 _I sighed over his own seal on his fate. I gave him the chance and he threw it away. I sat on my heels, watching as he struggled to get up the stairs, his leg set in an odd angle, probably broken from his fall. He was almost at the top when I finally followed after him, slamming into his body, making us both crash onto the floor, his head bouncing with quiet thuds against the slate floor beneath us. It was really his own carelessness that caused my next action. The sound of his head hitting the floor electrified me, my hands gravitating till I gripped the sides of his head and lifted it, slamming it over and over till the back of his skull flattened, my hands warmed from his blood, his eyes rolling around till he took his last breath._

" _Anthony? Edward?" I heard my mother call out._

 _I stood up, blood dripping off my hands and splattering into an artistic pattern on the floor as I walked into the kitchen. Her back was facing me as she unpacked brown paper bags of groceries._

 _Lettuce._

 _Tomatoes._

 _My brothers favorite type of dried pasta._

 _It didn't matter that I hated pasta, my mother still made it in the off chance my brother would return home on the nights she made it._

 _She heard my footsteps, turning halfway to give me a weary smile. She, unlike my father, had already started to watch me carefully. I didn't care for it in the least._

" _How was school?" She asked, turning back to her groceries._

 _My eyes focused on the knife block sitting atop the counter of the island. They were my mother's prized utensil. None of us were allowed to use these specific ones. She loved to cook, was always in the kitchen preparing each meal and baked goods. Nothing store bought was good enough, besides Edwards fucking pasta of course. The thought of the mushy substance made me shutter, sneering when she immediately began to get the tomatoes ready for blanching._

 _Pasta again._

 _She must be missing Edward._

" _Anthony?" She asked when I stayed silent._

 _I heard her gasp, eyes widening with fright when she saw the blood on my hands._

 _She knew._

 _She would have to be stopped just like my father._

 _I already had the wooden handle in my fist, less than a foot away from me. She didn't get a chance to turn around when the first blow hit her, the knife planted firmly in her back._

 _She didn't even cry out in pain before she hit the floor, the shrill cries stalled for a few moments. I walked away, leaving her there on the floor, grabbing the phone that was hung on the wall beside the fridge and ripping it off as I passed. I stepped over my father and walked down the stairs, back to my place of solace. The girl was still where I left her on the cot, still tied nice and tight. I frowned when she didn't turn my way, pleading with her eyes as she normally did. I walked closer, now noticing that she had tried to wiggle her way out of her constraints. The rope had slid up over her throat from her struggles, her lips now blue from lack of oxygen that had been cut off. I sighed, disappointed that our games were over sooner than I had planned. I knew it would have to happen eventually, but I wanted a few more weeks with this one. I cut the ropes, throwing her over my shoulder, and walked to the little cubby beneath the stairs. There were dried herbs tied inside, long ago forgotten and left no more than bundles of sticks. On the shelves behind them stood my collection, adding different things bottles I acquired from the dark places no one knew I frequented. I never injected my body with the poison that ran rapid in those areas, it was only an easy place to find girls who didn't know better, drugs that would never be sold in pharmacies. I bent and let her body fall forward into the dark space, shutting her in. After cleaning up and discarding the ruined rope, I threw everything inside atop of her before going upstairs._

 _As I stood between my parent's bodies, looking back and forth, someone knocked on the door, Aunt Esme's voice calling out my mother's name. I knew my brother would be arriving soon, once she told him no one answered her calls. I slammed my head into the door frame, three times till I felt blood drip down my face and a lump forming, falling to the ground and screaming till tears finally came._

 _I was a victim._


	19. Chapter 19

I refused to allow Bella and Lathan to be left alone until Jasper and I were able to figure this all out. Charlie had gone to bed before us and Lathan was sleeping in my parents' bedroom with Alice and Bella. We had spent the night scouring the house, trying to figure out if there were any possible hidden corners he could have escaped from, a window or door he could have left through without any of the cameras catching. We tested this theory for hours, each of us taking turns watching the monitor as the other left through every available opening. Each and every one was seen, lighted up enough to show a clear picture no matter how dark it was outside. It only assured us that he had to be in the house.

I wanted to pack up my family and ship them away, anywhere, as long as they were safe. Jasper argued with me, positive that no matter where anyone went, if Anthony wanted Bella and Lathan, he would find them. So, for now, no one was to be alone and cameras would be installed inside of the house tomorrow.

"Where haven't we looked?" Jasper mumbled to himself.

"We have looked everywhere, there isn't an inch of this house we haven't explored." I complained out of frustration.

"There has to be! He didn't leave, he has to be here."

"I'm beginning to wonder if he really is. Wouldn't we have found him?" Jasper asked, taking a sip of the strong coffee I had made for us when we finally sat down as the sun rose.

"I don't know!" I yelled, slamming my fist against the table top. "He's fucking sick! I'm unable to grasp any concept of his mind no matter how I try! I can't figure out what his next step will be, how he is slithering in and out of my life. He assumes my identity without blinking an eye, turning my world inside out, and escapes without a damn scratch while I am left to pick up the pieces! I was working six days a week, now I can't remember the last full day of work I've put in. I had a comfortable relationship that ended amicably, there was no theatrics day in and day out. I claimed a son on a fucking whim and fell in love with a woman who was a child two years ago. A woman who fell in love with my psychotic twin brother and had his child. What am I doing?"

"That as quite the speech."

"Fucking Christ, not now Charlie!" I half groaned, half yelled.

I listened as he pulled out a chair and sat, unwilling to open my eyes and face the reality of the day ahead of me.

"Is that how you really feel about them?" He asked quietly, without the venom I had expected.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, realizing for the first time he held Lathan in his arms. When I met Lathan's eyes, he grinned widely, stretching his arms out to silently as me to take him from his grandfather.

"Dada." He whined, throwing his body forward.

His smile and bright green eyes, my new name. It caused a warmth inside of me, melting away all the weariness and confliction going on inside of me. I gave him a smile, leaning forward to take him from Charlie.

"That's what I thought." Charlie grumbled as I cuddled Lathan to my chest and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry."

"Do you regret them walking into your life? Would you live easier if they left and allowed you to return to the life you lived before them?"

My heart pounded, anxiety filling me at the thought of them leaving.

"You aren't taking them from me." I couldn't hold back my retort, biting my tongue after words slipped to prevent any others from spewing.

He held his hands up, saying he meant no harm.

"I don't plan to, Son. I may have wanted to the first few days, but have since changed my mind. I see how much you care for them and how much they care for you. That boy in your arms is still young enough that he won't remember if you if you were to disappear, though it would hurt him for a while. Bella isn't though, it would break her heart. You are lucky she wasn't the one who walked down the stairs and heard your words. She would have packed up and left, not because she wanted to, but because she would think that's what would be best for you. You may not have meant everything you said so literally, but some of the things said have been holed up inside of you. I can promise you this, not once did she ever look at Anthony the way she looks at you. She fought me tooth and nail about that boy, but she never had the spark she does now."

I jumped slightly when Jasper tapped my shoulder, giving me a bottle I hadn't noticed he prepared.

"You are going through a lot, trying to take the burden all on your shoulders. What you are going to end up doing is putting yourself at risk in the process of keeping everyone else safe. You need to start opening up more and letting others help."

"You all are helping. You've helped me watch over Bella and Lathan, Jasper helped me search the house. He and Emmett have been keeping things together at work for me and keeping an eye out."

"Did you mean what you said?"

"What?"

I didn't know what he was talking about, his question throwing me off kilter a bit.

"You said you fell in love with my baby girl."

I felt my face redden and averted my eyes, looking down at Lathan who was content with his bottle and looking back up at me widely. I noticed that he liked hearing me talk, no matter who I was speaking to or what I as saying, I would find Lathan watching me intently. He smiled up at me, milk dribbling out of the corners of his mouth, cooing around the nipple of his bottle.

"Yes." My voice cracking.

"Then man up and tell her so."

I blinked in shock, looking back up at him.

"You don't know what tomorrow is going to bring, hell, you don't know what the next hour will be like. Don't allow something drastic to happen that makes you say the words or prevents her from hearing them."

The phone rang, interrupting him from continuing any further. Apparently Charlie turned into Dr. Phil overnight.

"Dad?" Jasper asked with anticipation. "How's Emmett?"

I couldn't hear what was said on the other end but Jasper sighed with relief, letting out one of my own. Charlie scooped up Lathan and walked out to give us a little privacy.

"How is he?" I asked when he hung up.

"No one knows if he will have any lingering side effects yet, but he has made it over the twenty-four-hour mark, so all signs look good right now."

"How's Rose?"

"A wreck." He frowned, thinking of his sister. "Dad asked me to pack a bag for the three of them so they won't have to leave. If you don't need anything else, I'm going to ask Alice to help me."

"No, thanks for your help last night."

"If I think of anything, I'll call you immediately."

"Thank you, for everything." Grabbing him and pulling him into a hug, patting his back. "You've always been there for me, through everything."

"Growing up, you were more like a brother than a cousin, I'll always be here for you."

"You know it goes both ways. You have no idea how many times I wish you _were_ my brother instead of the one I got stuck with."

It wasn't much later when Jasper and Alice came down the stairs with bags over their shoulders and Bella following behind them.

"Morning." I smiled, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her close.

She smiled softly, looking up at me with twinkling eyes. Her body was still warm and pliable from sleep and I couldn't help but lower my head to press a kiss to her lips. She tasted of mint from the tooth paste she used before coming down, mixing in with the scent that was purely her.

"Jasper said Emmett's on his way to recovery?"

"We certainly hope so. Only time will tell, but he's made it past the critical point from what I've been told."

"Where's Lathan?"

"Your father has him."

"I'm surprised you're letting him out of your sight." She teased, stealing my coffee.

I couldn't suppress the shutter, almost slapping the mug out of her hands.

"I think he's safe enough with his grandfather. I wasn't trying to be overbearing, demanding that you weren't left alone."

"I know you didn't. If I thought you were being a tyrant I wouldn't have done your bidding without a fight."

"I've noticed you haven't argued with me as much since we left the condo."

"Only because I know you are stressed. Once things settle down, expect my snarky remarks regularly."

"I look forward to it." I chuckled, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Could I ask you something?"

"You don't need to ask; I want you to always be open with me." Grabbing her and settling her in my lap after she had refilled the mug.

"I overheard you and Carlisle yesterday, talking about having the proof to convict Anthony for your parent's murder. Why wasn't that possible before?"

"Like I said before, it wasn't possible to prove either his guilt or innocence."

"But why? You never told me what happened that day."

"Let's grab a couple of travel mugs and go for a walk." I suggested, feeling like the fresh air will help the tightness in my chest when I explain to her what happened that day.

"Will Lathan and my father be alight alone in the house?"

"What if we suggest a trip to the park? There's one a couple blocks over that they could walk to."

"My father would probably love to have a moment alone with Lathan."

Bella and I watched her father walk off with Lathan strapped in a stroller before turning and taking a path that went through the woods behind the house. The air was crisp and you could catch a glimpse of our breath before us.

"Esme came home in a panic that afternoon. My mother had called her, asking if she had some ingredient she needed that she had forgotten to buy and didn't want to turn around to go back and get it. When she arrived at my parents, both their vehicles were there but no one answered when she knocked on the door. She had forgotten the house and left. When I found her in the kitchen, she was in a frenzy, her words slurring into the next as she paced. I had laughed her off, telling her to stop working herself up. It was the night of the week I always went home to have dinner with my family, I had promised my mother that I would have dinner with them at least twice a week before she allowed me to move in with Esme and Carlisle. I told Esme I would call her when I got there and found everything as it should be."

"You were there?"

"I was."

I looked up at the sky trying to prepare myself for the images that were about to flood over. With a deep breath and an encouraging squeeze on my hand from Bella, I continued.

"I unlocked the front door, finding it odd at first that it was locked with everyone home, but disregarded it when I remembered my mother had been to the grocery store according to my aunt. She always used the side door and I figured she used the front door to leave, locking it behind her in habit despite my father being home. It never crossed my mind that I would be walking into a massacre." Shuddering and gulping as the image of my parents popped up. "I found my mother first. The entire kitchen floor was stained red; I couldn't comprehend it at the time. I walked further into the room, my shoes leaving imprints in the sticky substance, making a sickening sucking sound as they lifted to take another step. She was laying between the sink and the kitchen island, I couldn't see the wounds in her back because of her ruined shirt and the blood covering her, only learning later that she had been stabbed multiple times."

"Edward, you don't have to keep going." Bella whispered, her hand that held mine shaking.

"I screamed for my father, he never responded but Anthony did with quiet whimpers. He was curled in a fetal position in the hall between the kitchen and the office. Blood covering him and I couldn't tell whose blood it belonged to. He had a small gash on his forehead, but it was swollen. I saw my father after that, he cried out when he saw me and pointed; when I looked to where he was directing me, I saw my father's feet. His head had been smashed in." I whispered at the end, losing my voice.

"Oh, Edward."

"I called the police but they were unable to get any answers from Anthony. They later found out his prints were on the knife, but by then he was able to answer simple questions. He had been like a ghost, not speaking or eating, staring off into space. His words were unintelligible, I was the only one who could make out what he was saying and even then, it was still unclear. All I could make out was him saying he pulled the knife out of our mothers back. It was all the police could go on and they could only make assumptions. Those which were he tried to intervene with an intruder, getting hurt himself in the process. It didn't explain away the house being locked up tight with only him left alive between my parent's bodies. He was sent to a hospital a few days after the funeral."

"How will the locket help?"

"It's a stretch, it might not help at all. But it proves he did more than just pull the knife out of our mothers back. He took the time to remove her locket and hide it, somehow keeping it all the years he was locked away."

The sound of twigs snapping behind us filled my ears and Bella whipped around before I could truly comprehend what was happening.

"Anthony!" Her voice cried out.

It was the last thing I heard before something came into contact with the side of my head and everything went black.


	20. Chapter 20

"How will the locket help?"

I didn't understand how it would be sufficient proof against Anthony and felt like it might be more of wishful thinking on Edward's part. Everything he had said weighed heavily in my heart and mind. He had been through so much, a childhood with the brother he had been dealt with, finding his parents as he had just described, and now having Lathan and I to take care of. Anthony was out there somewhere, biding his time. Edward was convinced he was somehow hiding inside of the house, I believe that's why he wanted to have this conversation outside of the home, suggesting a walk and sending my father to the park with Lathan so that they wouldn't be alone in the house incase Anthony decided to make an appearance. I had a feeling we wouldn't be staying, but at the same time, how much longer would we have to be on the run? How many times would we be uprooted, trying to find another safe place to stay only for Anthony to find us and do it all over again.

"It's a stretch, it might not help at all. But it proves he did more than just pull the knife out of our mothers back. He took the time to remove her locket and hide it, somehow keeping it all the years he was locked away."

I was already jumpy, Edwards words sounding more like a ghost story than reality, the sound of branches cracking and leaves crumpling had me gasping and twirling myself around, searching for the source.

"Anthony!" I screamed, trying to warn Edward.

It happened as if in slow motion. He stood behind us, eyes wild and mouth formed into a mix of a snarl and menacing grin. He appeared dirty, his hair limp and greasy. Before I could call out another warning or Edward even had the chance to completely turn around, Anthony swung his arm behind him and whirled forward, slamming a large rock into Edwards temple. I screamed, unable to stop, as I stood frozen, hands clutching my throat. My mind was telling me to run, to call for help, but my body refused to cooperate. Anthony took a step forward, his eyes keeping me in sight, when my legs finally started to work again. I managed to turn and run, just in time for his fingers to scrap against my back. I felt the sting from where my shirt was torn and his finger nails had peeled a thin layer of skin off, the wind causing the slight wound to hurt.

I wasn't fast enough, his long legs keeping up with ease. I heard his menacing laugh in my ear just before his hands wrapped around my upper body, pinning my arms to my side and throwing us to the ground. Grunting and growling, we rolled, leaves tangling in my hair and sticks stabbing into my back, thorns scratching my face.

"Stop fighting me!" He screamed, grasping my shoulders and shaking me violently.

"Let me go you sick fuck!" I managed to slip an arm free, acting without thinking and digging my nails into his face, screaming in disgust as my thumb pressed against his eye, sinking into his socket.

He howled in pain, letting go to claw at his own face. I scrambled backwards, the heels of my feet sinking into the wet dirt, my palms pushing me out from under him as I scooted back. I couldn't pause long enough to wonder about Edward. I knew if my mind drifted to thoughts of him, they would linger there, and I needed my wits about me if I was going to get out of this unscathed. I needed to figure out a way to outwit him and send help for Edward. I just wasn't sure how I was going to accomplish it.

Getting back to my feet, I veered to the right, away from the path. I tried to keep as quiet as I could but it was almost impossible with the amount of dried foliage under my feet, the sticks popping up just enough to catch my sneakers and cause me to stumble forward. I couldn't see anything beyond me except for the dense forest. I couldn't hear him following after me, stopping to hide behind a tree trunk that was more than double my width. Leaning against it, I closed my eyes and tried to catch my breath, willing myself not to cry. I was scared of what will happen to me if Anthony catches me, worried about what condition I had left Edward in, wondering what would happen to Lathan if either of those scenarios turned for the worst and he was left without either of us.

I slapped over my body, searching for my phone to called Charlie and warn him to say away from the house and to send help.

"Shit." I hissed.

I hadn't even taken my phone with me, it was left laying on the bedside table. I had almost trekked back for it when Edward told me it was fine, he had his phone if we needed it. I debated, wondering if Anthony would think to go back to where we left his brother. Was it worth the risk of getting caught by going back and retrieving the phone? What if Anthony decided to let me come out on my own and just sit back and wait? He was obviously hiding in the house somehow, just no one knew where. What if he decided to stop chasing after me and went back to Edward himself, taking him back to whatever hole he crawled out of? Who's to say Edward was safe just because he was his brother, Anthony had killed his parents, didn't he?

Gritting my teeth, a new sense of determination took over. I wouldn't continue being Anthony's victim. As far as I knew Edward was down, it was up to me this time to get us out of it. Edward has spent his whole life fighting against Anthony, protecting others from his brother. It was my chance to protect him, I wouldn't allow us to be defeated by him once again.

I stepped out from my hiding place, hopping from tree to tree, edging myself closer to the path. Right now my plan was to either get close enough to Edward to get the phone and call the police or get to the main path that went by the main road and parks. It depended on where Anthony was currently hiding and which I could get access to with more ease. The thought of Edward made me careless, not paying as close attention to my surroundings as I moved from tree to tree.

I could feel the change in the air. My skin pricked and broke out in goosebumps, hair standing on end. I could feel eyes watching, each of us hiding from the other for completely different reasons. My heart was racing, eyes twitching as I tried to search out the secret location. A twig snapped, echoing like a gun shot through the otherwise silent woods. I spun around, unable to find him.

"Anthony!"

He was standing directly in front of me, his lips lifting into a chilling smile, his eyes narrowed, one of them slowly seeping blood from where my thumb had previously been. My feet felt frozen in place once more, unwilling to move on command. All the bravado I had mustered up seeped out of my body. Anthony took a step closer and mine apparently decided enough was enough. With a sudden surge of adrenaline, I was running as fast as I could away from him. The sinister sound of his laugh following close behind me, leaves crunching under both sets of feet.

"Run, run, my little pet." His voice carried out around us.

There was a clearing ahead and I hoped there would be someone around to either stop him or cause him to abandon his notion of capturing me. Only feet away from where the trees thinned out my foot landed into a hole made by some animal who lived in the woods we were currently trespassing in. My ankle twisted painfully, causing me to cry out in agony and frustration as I fell to the ground with a solid thud.

His full weight landed on top of me, twisting me around so that my chest was pressed against his. Without warning his lips were crushed to mine in bruising pressure, his hands unable to still as they roamed over my clothed body.

"Bella, Bella." He moaned out. "I've missed you terribly."

He peppered kisses along my neck, one hand gripping my wrists above my head while his other his other began fumbling with his pants as he ground against me. The button and zipper undone before I could even blink and he was now tugging at the waist of my yoga pants.

"Get off me!" I screamed, only to be silenced by his lips returning to mine.

Tears were pooling from my eyes, defeating filling me. I didn't want this; I had promised myself I would no longer be his victim. I narrowed my brows and ground my teeth as hard as I could, biting his lip. His screams and attempts of pulling away going ignored as blood filled my mouth, dripping down my chin as it seeped out between my teeth. I finally let go only when his arm moved and loomed over me. I watched with terrified eyes as his fist fell, connecting with the side of my face. The hit took my breath away, stars filling my blinded vision. I was still trying to focus my mind, to make my body fight against him, when the sound of my pants being ripped, elastic popping, reached my ears. I could feel him, hot and heavy, against my thigh. I whimpered, unable to think if a way out of this. I was only seconds away from being violated by this man who had done nothing but lie, stalk, and try to hurt me.

"Anthony, stop!"

Edward's voice rang out, a blur of movement flashing before my eyes as he flew forward, his body hitting against his brother with full force. Anthony rolled, tugging on his pants at the same time, and got to his feet quicker than I imagined was possible. He didn't even pause, running off and leaving his malicious laughter following in his wake. Edward didn't pause, hoping back up onto his feet and chasing after Anthony without a look in my direction of word spoken.

"Edward!" I screamed after him, worried about his safety.

I didn't want us separated, feeling more vulnerable now that I was once more on my own. I didn't know what he would do to Edward if he was given the chance. Did he have a weapon to use against Edward? He was willing to hurt me and possibly his son, what would stop him from wanting to cause harm to his own brother? Weakly I got to my feet, holding the tear at the waist of my pants together with one fist as I struggled forward, my ankle protesting against the weight I put on it as I moved forward, one step at a time. I needed to make sure Edward wouldn't be hurt. So much had happened since the day I decided to approach my son's father. I found out the truth of Anthony's identity, his unstable mental state. My best friend and her husband had been killed, Edward had been forced out of his house and moved us to another to keep us safe, and Emmett was lying in a hospital bed in critical condition. With everything that had taken place, I also managed to fall in love with the man. I was hopelessly, undeniably, in love with Edward Cullen.

My ankle throbbed and it took forever, but I finally managed to get to the clearing and saw a small building that boasted an antique sign stating it was a depot. There was no one about, but before I could investigate further the sounds of fists hitting bodies and grunts being breathed out drew my focus to the two men rolling around on the ground close to the train track. I watched the two bodies twist and fight, two identical faces filled with rage. Anthony was now on top of Edward, his fist landing repeatedly into Edward's face.

"No!" I cried out, rushing forward without concern of my own safety.

"You stupid bitch!" He screamed when my body toppled his over.

He quickly turned us so that he was straddling over me, his hands wrapping tightly around my throat.

"You're nothing but a whore!" He screamed, tightening his grasp. "We could have had it all but you had to slid right into my brothers bed."

My throat began to burn, eyes watering. I gasped for air when I was set free, Edward pulling at Anthony from behind with a roar as he threw him away from us. The ground was shaking, bells going off.

"What is that?" I asked wildly.

"A train is coming!" He had to yell, still barely hearable over the sound of the whistle blowing through the air.

Edward reached out and pulled me to him, one hand tangling into my hair while the other kept me pressed against him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, searching my face, a finger tracing the scratches on my face caused by the thorns I had rolled in.

The side of his face was covered in dried blood, the wound Anthony had caused crusted closed and looking more black than red. The sound of someone screaming prevented me from answering, drawing us apart just as Anthony attacked once more, knocking Edward off his feet. He had a fistful of Edwards hair, slamming his head into the ground under them. I looked around wildly and stopped when I saw a small, pointed piece of gravel. I grabbed it and raced forward, drawing my hand back only to fling forward with a cry, hearing and feeling when it connected with the back of his head. I let go and saw over half of the rock was imbedded into the soft skin at the base of his skull. Anthony lifted himself to his full height, stumbling on shaky legs. Edward was breathing hard, crawling over to me.

"Edward, the train!" I screamed when I saw it was almost here and Anthony was now stumbling into the tracks.

I ran forward before Edward could stop me, protests going ignored. No matter what Anthony had done, I would not have his death on my conscious. I wouldn't stand by without helping. Edward and I were together; we would defeat him with a united front no matter what was thrown at us now.

I grabbed onto Anthony's arm and pulled, trying to urge him to follow me.

"Come on!" I pleaded when he fought back.

His eyes looked void, empty. He pulled his arm free, staring at me as if he didn't even know who I was.

"Please, we don't have time!" I cried, tears streaming down my face.

He grabbed onto my hand, his tattooed thumb mocking me as he stroked it softly against me. I gave another little tug, thinking I had finally gotten through to him but instead of allowing me to pull him to safety, he gave a sharp tug, throwing me into his arms and straight into the path of the oncoming train.

"Bella!" Edward screamed out, now right beside me.

His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me backwards, Anthony's grip slipping slightly. He seemed unable to focus, not realizing Edward was with us till it was too late and I was already out of his arms.

"Anthony, you have to come with us or you won't make it!" I cried out.

The unthinkable happened then.

Anthony's hand flailed out, connecting with my chest and pushing against me harshly. Everything happened in slow motion. I watched his hand slip under my hair as Edward and I fell backward. We landed on the ground, only inches away from the shaking tracks. I looked up just in time to the locket dangling from Anthony's hand, the chain clutched in his fist; and the train connecting with his body. The wind whipped through my hair, splatters of blood hitting my face. I screamed till my voice was hoarse, Edward rocking me in his arms with tears of his own falling, my ears deaf but for the sound of the train flying past.


	21. Chapter 21

I've watched Bella cry, I've watched her cringe when I tried to touch her; watched her food go to waste and words left unspoken. Jasper called while we were still talking to the police, frantic about some room he had discovered when he returned home. I didn't understand what he was saying and at the time I honestly didn't care. After what felt like hours, a police officer finally drove us home.

 _The house loomed before us, the windows overly bright against the dark night that surrounded it making it appear haunted, beckoning us with malice. I now regretted making Lathan the owner of the house, I wanted nothing more than to be rid of the damn thing._

" _You okay?" I asked quietly, assisting Bella out of the car._

 _She didn't speak but nodded jerkily, giving me a watery smile. I tried to pull her against me, needing the reassurance that she was really okay, but she sidestepped my intention and walked into the house before me._

" _Edward, thank God you are alright." Jasper rushed out as soon as I entered the house._

 _I grunted from the force of his body hitting mine as he embraced me. I chuckled a bit, slapping his back roughly._

" _We're alright." I reassured him._

 _We watched each other, waiting for the other to react. He lost his cousin and I lost my brother. I wouldn't say I was necessarily saddened by my brother's death; I was in fact relieved that he was no longer hovering over us. It was still odd to know that he was gone and I knew his death would haunt my dreams for many nights to come._

" _Where is everyone else?" I asked, noticing for the first time that the house was silent._

" _Alice is with Charlie and Lathan, booking all of us rooms at the local motel."_

" _He isn't coming back; we could have stayed here." I frowned, even though I felt relief of not having to spend another night under this roof._

" _You will change your mind when I show you what I've found."_

" _Well, where is it?"_

" _Bella, will you be alright?" Jasper asked._

 _She was standing beside the stairs banister, arms crossed tightly over her chest._

" _I'll start packing." She whispered, quickly going up the stairs."_

" _How is she doing?" He asked me with concern._

" _Exactly how she looks to be." I sighed._

 _He chewed on the inside of his cheek but turned and walked down the hall without comment._

" _It was left open, otherwise I would never have found it."_

" _Found what?" I asked absentmindedly, barely realizing we had stopped moving._

 _My mind was still focused on the woman moving around above our heads, the muffled thuds of dresser drawers being opened and closed._

" _Edward." Jasper sighed with slight exasperation._

 _I blinked and turned my focus fully on him._

" _What?"_

 _He nodded his head to the side, motioning to the hall closet. The old coats that haven't been worn in years were pushed to the side. My mind whirled with memories of my mother in her beloved suede over coat, my father's leather jacket that my mother gave him grief over. The letterman jacket I had left here when I moved. Various other items hung on the thin metal pole, all pushed to the right, leaving a gaping black hole. The back wall of the closet was nothing more than hinged paneling. A dark opening beyond that beckoning to us._

" _What is this?" I asked after several silent moments._

" _I don't know; I haven't explored it. I left everything untouched and waited for you, but I think this is where Anthony was hiding. No one knew about any hidden spaces, they weren't even in the blue prints that I have."_

" _Let's get some flash lights and find out where it leads."_

 _He didn't respond as he ran out of the hall but I could hear the kitchen drawers being thrown open and junk being pushed around as he searched for the required tools._

" _Got them!" He exclaimed seconds later._

 _If today hadn't been so dire, I would have laughed at his antics. He passed me a blue, plastic tube and we faced off, waiting for the other to move first._

" _It's your house."_

" _You found it."_

" _He was your brother."_

" _You're a dick."_

 _He just smirked and waved his hand dramatically, motioning me to go forward. I slid the white tab up and light flickered into the darkness, casting pools of soft orange before us. There were only wooden slabs for walls, stairs that looked half rotten leading both up and down with a little platform between that opened into the closet._

" _Which way first?" I asked behind me, knowing Jasper would be looking over my shoulder._

" _In any other circumstance, I would suggest we each take one. I have a feeling neither of us are willing to part this time."_

" _Not likely." I deadpanned._

" _Down seems much more dramatic." I could hear the frown in his voice._

" _Let's go up and work out way down." I suggested, not willing to admit my lack of nerve aloud._

 _The stairs creaked underfoot, the musty smell of mildew hung in the air. They stopped and there was a wooden door before us. I had to take a step back to pull it open, needing to push aside another thin panel._

" _We're in the linen closet I think." Jasper muttered, moving his hand around the panel that wavered from his touch. "It's not very sturdy. I think it would have caved in itself not much longer."_

" _Back down?"_

" _Now or never." He grunted, this time leading the way._

 _Our steps were slow and cautions, neither of us wanting to fall through a broken or weakened board._

" _Shit." Jasper muttered soon after passing the first landing._

" _It smells like a basement." I frowned, trying to think of where in the house it was located._

 _I had never noticed another set of stairs the entire time growing up here._

" _Yeah, a basement with a dozen rotten rats in it." He gaged._

" _Don't be a baby." I pushed him aside and moved the ray of light around in front of me._

 _It was small and cramped, the air heavy. A stone fireplace was the focal piece of the room, a worn out cot that looked to be from the forties was placed in a corner, the bottom half collapsed. A table that was covered in black spots of mold and a chair that had once belongs to a kitchen set my mother had replaced years ago also occupied the room. Seeing the old chair made me shiver, reminding me that this was my brothers secret domain, a place of evil conspiracy's and doings._

 _I found a camping lantern placed in the center of the table and walked over to turn it on as Jasper walked around the edges of the room._

" _There's another door." He called out over his shoulder. "Looks like some sort of cubby under the stairs. It was probably used to store canned goods or dry herbs."_

 _I walked over to him and directed the beam of my flashlight at the door. He sat his flashlight down and pressed on hand against the wall, leaning into it while his other opened the door._

" _Holy fuck!" I couldn't help but yell out, followed with a bout of coughing._

" _What the hell is that?" Jasper asked though a gasp of his own, his voice scratchy._

" _I think we found out what is smelling the place up." I pulled my shirt up over my nose and stuck my head in. "Jasper, hold the light up, will you?"_

" _Right there?" He asked, moving around my head._

" _Oh shit!" We both screamed, scrambling over one another to get away._

 _We pounded up the stairs, my foot falling through one of the stairs with the force we were using. In our haste we didn't realize we were at the second landing till he busted through the linen closet, blinking against the blinding light._

 _Before we could utter a word or even take a breath, we heard another scream, making us both yell out again, and then we were blinded with pain._

" _Oh god, my eyes!" Jasper squeaked, falling to the floor._

" _Jasper?" Bella gasped. "Oh no! I am so sorry!"_

" _What did you do to us?" I whimpered, clawing at my face._

" _Don't rub, it will make it worse!" She chastised, rushing to my side but not touching me. "I heard the yells and the sound of feet rushing through the house. I saw the pepper spray in my suitcase and just reacted."_

" _You sprayed us with pepper spray?" Jasper sounded as if he were crying._

" _I'm sorry!"_

" _Just call the police, we have more information for them."_

What Jasper and I had found was the body of Bree Tanner. It had taken weeks to get the results back to tell us who it was we had found. I barely remembered the name, only that she was a young girl that the police decided had ran away from home, nothing more than a statistic. Her parents finally had the ending, knowledge for their never ending grief. Their beloved daughter hadn't run away, she had been taken and held captive by my brother, a seventeen-year-old boy at the time. My brother had been buried and my family attended the burial of Bree Tanner. Bella, Lathan, and I were set up in the condo once more and was back to work during the weekdays.

As hopeful as I was that things would return to normal, it was nothing but wishful thinking. I had to remember that there was no true normal when it came to Bella's and my relationship. Lathan now occupied his own bedroom and Bella was back to the one she had used from the first night she came into my life. I developed a habit of sitting in Lathan's room and just watching him sleep. Bella never came forward but I could feel her, standing in the dark hall, watching me. I listened for her, waiting for her to scream out from her nightmare, rushing to her side and holding her till she calmed. We wouldn't speak of it in the morning, she hardly spoke at all. She would greet me quietly when I sat at the breakfast table with her only to bid me farewell just as softly. I received the same greeting when I returned home and went to bed. We had been back almost two weeks and I was losing my mind. I wasn't sure what to say or what to do. I only knew I needed her laughter and smiles, her warm touches, her usual enthusiasm for life.

I was brought out of my musings by Lathan squealing with laughter into the gym where I claimed I was working out. Instead, I was laying on the weight bench brooding.

"What are you doing?" I grinned when Lathan came zooming into the room in his walker. "I've missed that sound." I chuckled when he slammed on the tray to make it rattle, screaming over the sound. "You ready for a bath?" I bent and picked him out of the toy, glancing at my wrist watch and seeing how late it was.

Bella was at the sink in the kitchen so I left her to it and gave Lathan a bath and got him ready for bed. By the time he was asleep the house was silent. My shirt was soaked from Lathan's splashes, just as I pulled it over my head I heard a crash and Bella scream. Dropping the shirt, I ran from the room, finding her on her hands and knees in the living room.

"I-I'm sorry!" She cried out, her fingers red as she scooped up slivers of the shattered vase.

"Bella, it's okay." I got to my knees and pulled her against my back. "Look what you've done to your hands." I soothed into her ear, her body was shaking in my arms.

"I didn't mean to break it."

"I don't care about the vase. Let's get you cleaned up, okay?"

She nodded, not meeting my eyes, but allowed me to assist her to her feet and lead her into the hall bathroom.

"What were you thinking?"

"I was sweeping and backed into the shelf."

"Not about the damn vase. I'm talking about picking it up with your bare hands!"

I rubbed ointment into her palms, hoping they would heal up without causing her any problems.

"I was trying to clean up the mess I made."

"Snap out of it Bella!" I groaned with frustration.

She narrowed her eyes as me and stomped out of the room. That was more the reaction I craved. Now that I had seen some of it, I was eager to egg her on, silently begging for her temper.

"Don't walk away from me!" I stalked after her, grabbing her shoulders and spinning her around to face me.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled, slapping at my hands.

"You've made it abundantly clear you don't want me to touch you. You don't want me to speak to you either, or even take care of yourself and eat properly!"

"I don't need you to be my father, I have one of those already!"

"Then stop acting like you need one!"

"Maybe we should leave and go stay with Charlie for a while." She mumbled, trying to step around me.

I blocked her with my body, stepping forward which caused her to back up, pressing herself against the wall.

"You already tried that, remember? You agreed not to leave, not to take Lathan."

"You don't want us here anymore!"

"What makes you think that?"

"I killed your brother! How can you possibly be okay with me living under your roof?"

"What?" I scrunched my brows, studying her with confusion.

She slid to the floor, lowering her head and sobbing into her knees.

"It haunts me." She whispered. "Seeing his face right before he was killed, his blood covering my body."

"Bella, you didn't kill him."

"I couldn't stop him."

"No, you couldn't. That isn't your fault. Everything that has happened, he created. He knew what he was doing."

"What?" She finally looked up at me.

"I saw his eyes Bella, I may have not known him well, but I knew him better than anyone else did. He knew what he was doing when he pulled away from you and stepped further onto the track. For some reason, he gave up. He was ready. I will never understand him or his reasoning's for any of his actions, but I know that he knew what was going to happen."

"How could he do that to you?"

"How could he hurt everyone that he has?"

"I've treated you terribly."

"You went through so much; I was trying to give you your space."

"I thought you didn't want me here any longer."

"That can't be further from the truth."

"Honest?" She looked up at me with hopeful eye that shimmered with unshed tears.

"I promise. There is nowhere else I want you to be but beside me."

She launched, catching me off guard, and causing us both to fall backward to the floor.

"Why don't I start a bath for you, it might help you sleep?"

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course." I smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead before getting us both back to our feet.

I watched her walk into her room before I went to mine, going to the nightstand and opening the drawer. There sat the small squared, velvet box I had brought back from my parents' house with me.

Holy Fuck.

Was I really going to do this?

"I know this is sudden, but we haven't exactly had a standard relationship. No, that's stupid." I huffed, pacing between the dresser and bed. "I'm already your sons father, why not become Mrs. Cullen, too? You're such a dick, Edward!" I growled, huffing in frustration. "Isabella Swan, I love you and Lathan more than I have ever loved anyone else. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and making our family complete?"

"Yes."

My feet froze, eyes widening upon the sound of the quiet voice. Slowly I turned my head to the side and saw Bella standing in the doorway, watching me with what I could only call curiosity.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes. If you're asking me to marry you, then my answer is yes." I could see her struggling not to smile, her eyes filled with humor.

"I know we haven't exactly had a traditional courtship-"

"And you are already my baby Daddy." She interrupted me, now unable to conceal her amusement.

"I'd really appreciate it if you became my Mrs." I grinned foolishly back at her.

"Because you love me."

"I love you." I choked out.

We both rushed forward, meeting halfway, arms thrown around each other.

"Do you mean it?" I asked, peppering her lips with kisses.

"If you do." She giggled.

"It was my mothers." I lifted my hand and flicked open the box with my thumb. "My grandmother Cullen's before her, and her grandmothers before that. If you don't like it-"

"Edward, be quiet and put the ring on me."

I shut up and did what my woman requested, sliding it on the finger she wiggled in front of my face.

"It's a little big, but we can have it sized." Frowning at how it wiggled and the diamond fell down to the underside of her finger.

"It's perfect."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

My heart was pounding and my chest felt tight as I looked at the face smiling back at me.

She was officially mine.

* * *

"Lathan, don't run! It's disrespectful."

"Sorry, Mom!"

We were at the graveyard to place flowers on Edward's parent's graves, something we did twice a year. We came on his mother's birthday and their wedding anniversary, we both chose not to come on the anniversary of their death. We had an unspoken agreement to place a single flower on Anthony's grave beside his mother and father. More for Lathan's sake, if it weren't for him, Edward and I wouldn't have our son. He called Edward Dad and didn't know any different, he was still too young to explain the situation and what had occurred to cause his Uncle to claim him as his son. It has been four years since Anthony's death and we have been married for three of them. Lathan was almost five and our daughter, Elizabeth, was two. They both looked so much like Edward it was unfair, I couldn't see myself in them at all.

"You okay?" Edward asked, placing a hand on my lower back as we walked up the hill.

"I'm pregnant, not invalid, Edward." I frowned at him.

"I can't help but worry." He chuckled, kissed the side of my head.

"This one better look like me." I huffed.

"We should find out soon. Only a few weeks left."

His face was of pure joy, eyes sparkling with excitement as he stared at my overly large belly.

We had moved out of his condo and bought a house on the outskirts of the city. Close enough he could commute to work each day, yet far enough away we could have a large yard for the kids to play in and if they had their way, a dog. I wasn't sold on the idea of a pet. If I left the decision up to Edward, we would have six of them because he couldn't deny the kids anything. Emmett had made a full recovery and Rosalie gave birth to their first child a month after I had Elizabeth. Their daughter was the spitting image of Rosalie; I was beginning to suspect their genes were just overpowering. Jasper and Alice were still childless and I suspected they would stay that way. I loved to watch them, seeing how obvious their love for one another was. Alice doted on him and he gave her his heart in many ways. Carlisle retired after everything happened, not wishing to leave his family again after the close encounters that had taken place; almost losing Emmett and Anthony threatening everyone he loved. He and Edward seemed to have a better relationship now, no more jibes were taken at one another at least and he and Esme acted as grandparents to our children. My father talked about retiring next year and moving closer to us, though I doubted he would really move. He had a few good friends and recently developed a love interest.

When I first met Edward, I felt as if I still needed to find myself, not realizing that my life truly began the moment I stepped through the buildings entrance in search of a Edward Mason.

* * *

Rose Colored Glass has been nominated in the poll to find the Top 10 fics completed in May at www . twifanfictionrecs . com


End file.
